7 Minuti In Paradiso
by Team Rizzoli and Isles Italia
Summary: Jane e Maura sono due giovani ragazze che decidono di trasferirsi a Venezia, la loro città preferita, per lavoro e s'incontrano per caso diventando amiche. La loro amicizia diventerà qualcosa di più quando giocheranno a "7 Minuti In Paradiso" . Ps: we do not own the cover photo!
1. Chapter 1

Jane Rizzoli é appena arrivata nel suo nuovo appartamento,si é trasferita a Venezia perché da sempre è la città dei suoi sogni. Viveva con i genitori e i nonni in un piccolo paese della Lombardia, chiamato Revere, molto carino, ma un pó noioso per una persona con il suo carattere estroverso.

Appoggia le valigie per terra ed inizia ad aprire le finestre per far entrare la luce, è mattino presto. Il sole che entra dalle finestre rivela un appartamento meraviglioso, costato a Jane tutti i risparmi di una vita, ma la vista sul Canal Grande è qualcosa di magico che ripaga tutto. Lo guarda, pensando che proprio domani sarà li per lavorare, perché farà il gondoliere.

Inizia a sistemare nell'armadio tutto quello che ha in valigia e quando ha finito decide di scendere e andare al mercato a fare un pó di spesa per riempire la cucina.

Rientra in casa all'ora di pranzo, sistema tutto quello che ha comprato e poi si prepara il pranzo. Quando ha finito riordina la cucina e decide di andare a visitare un pó la città, prima d'iniziare a lavorare le piacerebbe riuscire a visitare tutti i posti che ha sempre visto solamente in fotografia, ma non ha avuto il tempo di chiamare l'agenzia per avere una guida turistica, così, munita di varie carte inizia a fare il suo percorso.

* * *

><p>Maura Isles, dopo cinque anni d' università studiando lingue, finalmente é riuscita a trasferirsi nel paese dei suoi sogni. Per il suo 24esimo compleanno i suoi genitori le hanno regalato un appartamento nella seconda città più bella d'Italia, Venezia, e da qualche settimana, quando si é trasferita, ha iniziato a lavorare come guida turistica nella città, inizialmente per i bambini, in italiano e in inglese per gli stranieri.<p>

Dopo aver pranzato, si rilassa e poi verso le tre di pomeriggio va al lavoro, dove il suo primo gruppo di turisti la aspetta alle tre e mezza. Chiaramente a Venezia non ci sono macchine, quindi si fa una bella passeggiata e quando arriva l'orario stabilito inizia a portare una classe di bambini in giro per Venezia, mostrando loro tutti i posti più belli e cercando di rendere la storia interessante per non farli distrarre.

* * *

><p>Dopo un paio d'ore, quando la visita é finita, Maura entra in un bar in piazza San Marco per fare una pausa prima del suo secondo gruppo di turisti della giornata, ordina un caffè e si appoggia al bancone aspettando e sfogliando alcuni appunti per la visita successiva.<p>

Jane si siede in un bar, dopo aver fatto una lunga camminata per tutta Venezia, in Piazza San Marco, ordina un caffè e mentre lo sorseggia legge un libro sulla città, alzando ogni tanto lo sguardo per ammirare le persone che passano e si guardano intorno, incantate dalla bellezza del luogo. Dopo qualche minuto si alza dal tavolo recuperando le varie carte e la tazzina da caffè vuota, entra e l'appoggia sul bancone rivolgendosi al barista.

"Mi scusi, sono nuova di qui, mi sono appena trasferita, mi chiedevo se potesse consigliarmi qualche posto da vedere, sto girando da sola, non ho avuto tempo di chiamare per una guida.." mette i soldi del caffè sul bancone.

Maura alza gli occhi dal foglio guardando la ragazza vicino a lei, beve il suo caffé mentre aspetta che il barista finisca di parlare e poi lascia velocemente qualche moneta sul bancone per fermare la ragazza che ora sta uscendo dal bar.

"Ehi, scusami!" le tocca un braccio.

Jane si ferma e si gira "Ehi,dimmi." sorride.

"Ho sentito che avresti bisogno di una guida," sorride "E senza offesa, ma il barista ha tralasciato metà dei posti che chi é appena arrivato a Venezia deve assolutamente vedere."

"Allora non chiederò mai più ad un barista di farmi da guida ." ride "Si,sono nuova e vorrei visitare un pó la città prima d'iniziare a lavorare domani."

"Beh, io sono una guida.." guarda l'orologio "Ora ho un gruppo, ma se aspetti un'oretta e mezza quando finisco ti faccio fare un giro volentieri. Venezia é anche più bella verso sera." sorride alla ragazza.

"È la mia giornata fortunata!" sorride "Volentieri grazie mille." prende il telefono che sta suonando "Devo proprio rispondere, ci vediamo qui davanti fra un'ora e mezza allora?!"

"Certo! A dopo." sorride e la saluta allontanandosi di fretta per non far tardi.

* * *

><p>Jane fa una passeggiata parlando al telefono con la famiglia e raccontando un pó del viaggio, poi si siede sul muretto che da sul canale e osserva i turisti che salgono sulle gondole. Dopo mezz'oretta trascorsa seduta li, si rimette in piedi, sistema lo zaino sulle spalle e torna verso il bar. Quando arriva l'aspetta appoggiata ad un muro che è fresco, siamo ad inizio estate e c'è un gran caldo, per rinfrescarsi un pó. Si toglie la maglia e rimane in canottiera, sventolandosi con la cartina della città.<p>

Maura porta il suo gruppo di turisti a fare il solito giro, con qualche cambiamento che decide lei per rendere tutto più accattivante, come se Venezia non lo fosse già di suo. Dopo poco più di un'ora e mezza si congeda dal gruppo e torna al bar. Appena vede Jane la raggiunge, togliendosi la giacca del completo di lavoro.

"Ciao, scusa il ritardo." sorride.

"Ciao,nessun problema. " sorride e si stacca dal muro "Comunque sono stata maleducata a non presentarmi prima, sono Jane Rizzoli." allunga la mano.

"Oddio, hai ragione," sorride imbarazzata "Maura Isles." le stringe la mano "Non hai un nome italiano, sei di qui?"

"Sono italo americana a dir la verità, ma vivo da anni in Italia ormai Neanche il tuo cognome è italiano peró.." sorride.

"Interessante.." sorride "Io non sono italiana infatti, sono di Boston, sono arrivata qui qualche settimana fa."

"Boston?!" la guarda un pò sorpresa "Sei la figlia di Costance Isles?"

"Sì.." la fissa stupita "Come la conosci?"

"Sono laureata in arte, ho studiato tua madre,anche se detta così suona male." ridacchia.

"Oh dio, è incredibile, non avevo mai conosciuto qualcuno che avesse studiato mia madre!" ride.

"Ho riprodotto anche un suo quadro per la tesi d'esame, è appeso nella mia camera, nella casa di Revere," sorride "è un'artista interessante."

"E' molto particolare." sorride "che bello, mi piacerebbe vederlo."

"Ho le foto sul computer ,te lo mostrerò prima o poi." sorride ed iniziano a camminare. "Comunque neanch'io ho mai conosciuto la figlia di uno degli artisti che ho studiato, anche perché la maggior parte sono morti secoli fa." ride.

"Effettivamente!" ride "Allora, cos'hai già visto qui?"

"Diciamo che ho visto tutti i monumenti esterni." sorride.

"Bene, allora intanto ti faccio vedere qualche ponte, che con il tramonto valgono la pena." sorride.

"Mi affido a lei signorina guida." le sorride facendo l'occhiolino.

Maura la porta a vedere tutti i ponti di Venezia, non hanno moltissimo tempo purtroppo, ma cerca di raccontarle tutto quello che può.

"Sai davvero un sacco di cose, cioè si insomma, è il tuo lavoro, però non ho mai sentito una guida così informata."

"Grazie!" sorride "Sono appassionata dell'Italia da tanti anni, soprattutto di Venezia."

"È la mia città preferita." sorride guardandosi intorno.

"Anche la mia" sorride e si gira verso di lei "Hai detto che domani inizi a lavorare?"

"Si esatto, per fortuna che ho il lavoro proprio sotto casa."

"Ovvero?"

"Sono un gondoliere."

"Oh é stupendo!"

"È un lavoro molto figo." sorride "Due mesi fa ho chiamato e mi sono fatta costruire una gondola tutta mia,come sicuramente saprai ci vuole almeno un mese per prepararla, ce ne sono voluti due perché l'ho chiesta un pó particolare e così poi quando mi hanno richiamata per dire che era pronta,ho fatto i bagagli ed eccomi qua!" sorride.

"Wow! E' un lavoro molto interessante e inusuale." sorride "Ehi, ti va di andare a mangiare qualcosa?"

"Certo,ma ti avverto, sono una che mangia molto, troppo.." ridacchia.

"Da brava italiana. "sorride "Vieni, c'é un posto qui vicino che vale la pena provare."

Le due ragazze si dirigono verso il ristorante e cenano e poi si salutano, tornando ciascuna al proprio appartamento.

Maura appena arriva a casa si prepara un the e si mette a organizzare le visite del giorno seguente, sarà una settimana molto piena dal momento che ad inizio estate ancora non si muore dal caldo e i turisti hanno voglia di visitare la città,mentre Jane sistema alcune cose che aveva lasciato sparse per l'appartamento appena arrivata.

* * *

><p>Il mattino dopo, Jane si alza presto, fa una bella colazione e poi si veste comoda. Esce e si dirige nel porticciolo proprio davanti a casa sua, dov'è stata posizionata la sua nuovissima gondola. Ci sale e la controlla molto attentamente. È bellissima,tutta di legno, con gli interni marroni e delle poltroncine comodissime. Fuori è nera e c'è una scritta "Revere" in omaggio alla sua città, in più c'è dipinto a mano un quadro che lei stessa ha disegnato. La gondola è più grande rispetto a tante altre, Jane vuole farci salire più gente possibile. Quando ha finito di controllare,indossa un cappello e si sistema al suo posto,iniziando a remare per prendere confidenza e studiare il canale, non vedendo l'ora d'iniziare.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITOLO 2:

Maura passa la settimana a lavorare sodo con le visite e quando finalmente Giugno sta per finire, i turisti iniziano a diminuire e in città inizia a fare esageratamente caldo. Una mattina presto si veste sportiva e si mette la musica per andare a fare una corsa seguendo il Canal Grande. Fa quasi un'ora di corsa buona lungo il canale e passa vicino a delle gondole, ma essendo molto distratta dalla musica non si accorge di Jane, che sta pulendo la sua gondola e la supera, raggiungendo un'area di erba qualche metro più avanti per fare stretching.

Nel frattempo Jane finisce di pulire la gondola e una guida, con dietro un gruppo di turisti, le si avvicina e una volta che si sono accordate sul prezzo, fa salire tutti ed inizia a remare, parlando un pò di Venezia vista da canale.

Maura torna indietro camminando e si ferma a fare colazione in un bar, e uscendo vede un gruppo di turisti scendere da una gondola. Subito non se ne accorge, ma quando il gondoliere si scioglie i capelli e ringrazia la guida riconosce la ragazza a cui aveva fatto vedere i ponti qualche sera prima e aspetta che lei si giri per salutarla con la mano.

"Ehilà!" sorride e sale la scaletta del ponte per raggiungerla. "Come stai..Maura giusto?!" la guarda.

Si toglie le cuffiette e sorride. "Giusto...Jane?" la guarda.

"Giusto. Corsetta mattutina?" indica il suo abbigliamento.

Annuisce e poi guarda la gondola "Wow, é davvero bella!"

Si gira a guardarla "Grazie mille." sorride.

"Sei riuscita a vedere un po' più della città?"

"Si, ho visto alcuni dei posti che mi avevi scritto durante la cena," sorride "e poi viaggiando lungo i canali riesci a vedere molte cose."

"E' vero," prende un sorso d'acqua "beh, é stato bello vederti . Se hai bisogno di vedere qualche altro posto, sai a chi rivolgerti." le fa l'occhiolino.

"Certo,grazie." sorride e guarda l'orologio. "Ora devo scappare, ho un appuntamento. Buona giornata." sorride e si allontana andando verso il portone di casa sua. Sale in casa e si cambia mettendo qualcosa di un pó più carino ed esce incamminandosi verso il posto dove si è data appuntamento con un ragazzo molto carino che ha conosciuto durante la visita ad un museo.

Alla fine passa il pomeriggio con il ragazzo. Si chiama Gabriele, ha i capelli biondi, un pó di muscoli, alto quanto lei e molto dolce. Mangiano un gelato e passeggiano per tutta Venezia mano nella mano, dandosi un bacio ogni tanto. Poi quando sono stanchi, passano a prendere una pizza e vanno a casa di Jane per mangiarla, accoccolati a guardare la tv sul divano, finché lui non la saluta con un bel bacio dandole appuntamento per il giorno dopo.

Maura si fa una doccia dopo esser tornata a casa correndo e poi pranza subito perché nel pomeriggio deve incontrarsi con degli amici per andare al mare.

Quando li raggiunge resta un pò con loro, si diverte molto e ci sono un paio di ragazzi nuovi con cui lei e le sue amiche fanno conoscenza, uno di loro é molto carino, alto, moro e con gli occhi verdi. A fine serata si salutano e lui si offre di accompagnarla in macchina fino alla città, fanno una passeggiata e parlano un po', si scambiano i numeri di telefono e poi lui la accompagna a casa. Però non avendo molto sonno, Maura e il ragazzo, Davide, si scrivono fino a notte fonda, finché lei non si addormenta, e la mattina dopo alle 10 lui le suona alla porta con la colazione, e dopo aver mangiato insieme vanno a fare una passeggiata lungo il canale, passando la mattinata insieme, poi pranzano e quando hanno finito, lui l'accompagna al lavoro, ha tre gruppi di turisti nel pomeriggio e uno alla sera.

"Va bene, io vado.. Grazie ancora per la colazione." sorride.

"Ti pare, dovevo farmi perdonare per averti tenuto sveglia fino a quell'ora." sorride. "Posso passare a prenderti quando hai finito se vuoi..."

"Volentieri, grazie, sei molto gentile." gli sorride.

"E' un piacere passare il tempo con te." sorride e le dà un bacio sulla guancia. "A dopo allora.."

Arrossisce e sorride salutandolo con la mano. "Ciao."

Dopo il lavoro Maura è un po' stanca, quindi Davide l'accompagna a casa e si mettono a guardare un film sul divano mangiando del gelato, solo che Maura ad un certo punto si addormenta tra le braccia del ragazzo e lui per non svegliarla rimane sul divano.

* * *

><p>Jane passa a prendere qualcosa da mangiare, dato che ha lavorato tutto il giorno e non ha molta voglia di cucinare come normalmente farebbe e invece di tornare a casa cerca sull'elenco l'indirizzo di Maura e va a casa sua suonando il campanello.<p>

"Maura," le accarezza i capelli "hanno suonato il campanello."

"Mmm.." apre gli occhi e si accorge di essere tra le sue braccia. "Oh, scusami, sei rimasto così fino ad adesso?" si alza stiracchiandosi.

"Sembravi comoda." sorride seguendola.

"Lo ero!" apre la porta. "Jane, ciao!" sorride alla ragazza che ricambia.

"Ciao Maura, spero non ti dispiaccia se ho cercato il tuo indirizzo sull'elenco,ma volevo offri-" si ferma vedendo il ragazzo che si è appena alzato dal divano. "Forse dovevo anche prendere il numero e avvertirti." abbassa lo sguardo imbarazzata.

"Ehm.." sorride al ragazzo arrossendo.

"Tranquilla," sorride e le dà la mano. "sono Davide e stavo andando comunque."

"Sono Jane," gli stringe la mano "mi dispiace se ho interrotto qualcosa, se volete vado, non era mia intenzione disturbare."

"Non preoccuparti, davvero." sorride e si gira verso Maura, la avvicina prendendole i fianchi e le dà un bacio sulla guancia. "Buonanotte, ci sentiamo," sorride "e buona serata" guarda Jane.

"Buonanotte." gli sorride e lo guarda incamminarsi sul vialetto. "Oh scusami non ti ho ancora fatta entrare, vieni dentro." sorride a Jane spostandosi.

"Grazie." sorride ed entra appoggiando i sacchetti con i panini sul tavolo. "Ho pensato di offrirti qualcosa da mangiare per ringraziarti ancora dei consigli sulla città." inizia a tirarli fuori disponendoli l'uno accanto all'altro.

"Che gentile, grazie." si avvicina. "Anche perché la mia cena é stata prevalentemente gelato, quindi ora ho decisamente fame." ridacchia prendendo un panino in mano.

"Una cena di gelato è un bene, ma sicuramente non ti toglie la fame." prende anche lei un panino e gli da un morso. Com'è andata la tua giornata?

"E' andata molto bene, stamattina sono stata fuori con Davide e nel pomeriggio ho lavorato, avevo un gruppo di turisti anche la sera. E la tua?"

"Faticosa! Continuavano ad arrivare turisti, ma almeno ho messo su un pó di soldi." sorride. "Mi piacerebbe avere degli amici, per distrarmi un pó ogni tanto."

"Ci vuole ogni tanto," inizia a mangiare" io ho un gruppo di amici con cui qualche pomeriggio libero vado al mare, c'é sempre gente nuova tra di loro, se ti va di venire ogni tanto sei la benvenuta." sorride.

"Mi piacerebbe grazie. Vado spesso al mare d'estate con la mia famiglia, in vacanza."

"Il mare qui non é gran cosa, però il tempo è bello e ci divertiamo." sorride. "Dove andate di solito?." si siede sul bancone della cucina.

"Andiamo in Sicilia, li è magnifico, si vede il fondale ogni giorno." sorride e finisce il panino pulendosi le mani.

"Mmm, la Sicilia è uno dei posti in cui voglio andare presto." sorride.

"Se passerai il periodo di prova per vedere se puoi essere mia amica,magari potremmo andarci." scherza.

"Ah, hai un periodo di prova?" ride. "Perfetto, ci proveró!"

"Si, per adesso stai andando alla grande comunque." sorride.

"E non mi stavo neanche impegnando!" ride. "Grazie per il panino." sorride pulendosi la bocca.

"Figurati." sorride e prende un sorso di birra. "Volevo chiederti una cosa.. conosci qualche posto dove posso andare a fare sport?

"Si, qui vicino c'è una palestra che ha molto spazio all'aperto." sorride.

"Perfetto, andrò a vedere, non rinuncerei mai a fare sport, è troppo importante per me."

"Fai qualcosa in particolare?" si mette in piedi e mette su dell'acqua per il the.

"Ho giocato a basket, calcio e adesso praticavo la boxe, vorrei riprenderla." sorride.

"Wow! Boxe è interessante." versa il the. "I miei genitori non mi hanno mai lasciato farla però, troppo pericolosa secondo loro." ci soffia e ne prende un sorso.

"Se vuoi unirti a me non c'è problema." sorride.

"Non sarebbe male, devo provare qualcosa di nuovo, ultimamente corro e basta."

"Possiamo scambiarci i numeri così ti scrivo appena ho più informazioni e possiamo comunque sentirci, sai.. per il fatto della prova dell'amicizia." ridacchia.

"Assolutamente." ride e poi tutte due tirano fuori i cellulari scambiandosi i numeri.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITOLO 3:

La mattina dopo Maura lavora fino a pranzo, Davide va a prenderla al lavoro e la porta a mangiare fuori, e fanno una passeggiata fino ad un parco, passando un po' di tempo insieme e finalmente si scambiano il primo bacio, poi Maura deve tornare al lavoro, mentre Gabriele passa a prendere Jane a casa e la porta fuori città a fare una gita. Stanno un po' in mezzo alla natura e fanno un picnic, poi insieme giocano a palla sul prato e infine si sdraiano sull'erba.

"Sei bellissima Jane." sorride accarezzandole il viso.

"Anche tu Gabriele." sorride.

Si avvicina e la bacia dolcemente. "Avrei voluto tanto portarti in gondola al nostro primo appuntamento, ma ci vai già abbastanza!" ridacchia.

"Scemo." gli da una pacca sul petto e poi lo bacia. "Mi piace anche se mi porti nei musei, non ho mai conosciuto nessuno così intelligente come te."

"E io non ho mai conosciuto nessuno così meraviglioso come te." La prende fra le braccia e la coccola finché il sole non tramonta e tornano a casa.

* * *

><p>Quando Maura finisce il suo ultimo giro con i turisti si sente abbracciare da dietro con un bacio sul collo.<p>

"Buonasera." sorride.

"Ciao." si gira e gli sorride "Mi stavi pedinando?"

"Volevo essere sicuro che nessuno ti invitasse a cena prima che potessi farlo io" sorride.

"Allora sei arrivato giusto in tempo."

"Ti porto a casa così lasci giù tutte queste carte okay?"

"Grazie"

Insieme vanno a casa di Maura, lei si cambia e poi escono a cena. Una volta finito, Davide la accompagna a casa facendo una passeggiata fra le vie debolmente illuminate di Venezia.

"Mi piaci molto." le prende la mano camminando.

"Anche tu.." sorride arrossendo un po'.

La tira verso di sé dandole un bacio. "Non ho mai visto una ragazza bella come te."

Maura ricambia il bacio accarezzandogli il viso. "Sei dolce, grazie."

"Te l'ho detto, mi piaci Maura."

* * *

><p>Maura é a casa da sola e sta pranzando, quando una sua amica le scrive per invitarla al mare il giorno dopo, lei avverte Davide e poi scrive a Jane: "Ciao! Come va? Non ti ho più sentita per la prova di amicizia, mi sono preoccupata! :) Scherzi a parte, andiamo al mare domani, ti va di venire? Sei libera di portare chi vuoi, quel ragazzo di cui parlavi l'altro giorno per esempio :) fammi sapere! Buon pomeriggio, Maura".<p>

Jane esce dalla palestra insieme a Gabriele dopo aver fatto più di due ore d'allenamento e prendendo il cellulare dal borsone per controllarlo, legge il messaggio che le ha mandato Maura, mentre cammina verso casa con il suo ragazzo e si gira verso di lui:

"Una mia amica ci invita al mare domani con un gruppo di amici, vuoi unirti?"

"Con molto piacere!" sorride.

"Perfetto." gli sorride e poi risponde a Maura "Scusa, stavo mettendo in prova come ragazzo Gabriele :) comunque certo, porterò anche lui. Grazie dell'invito. J" invia e poi prende la mano di Gabriele per camminare.

"Allora bellissima, io ti lascio qui." sorride e la stringe a se.

"Per forza, ho una gondola da guidare." sorride e gli accarezza il viso

"Ci vediamo domani per il mare." le da un bacio.

Jane ricambia il bacio. "A domani." sorride e lo guarda allontanarsi, poi sale in casa a cambiarsi e scende per iniziare a lavorare.

* * *

><p>Maura e Davide, che hanno passato la notte insieme, il giorno dopo passano da casa di Maura per farla cambiare. Maura si mette in costume, causando un ritardo generale nel partire perché il ragazzo la ferma per baciarla ogni volta che lei gli passa vicino e infine mentre si veste chiama Jane per sentire se ha bisogno di un passaggio. Jane sta sistemando le ultime cose nello zaino quando sente il cellulare suonare e risponde mentre scende le scale raggiungendo Gabriele. "Ciao Maura." sorride "Cosa posso fare per te?" mette un braccio intorno al collo di Gabriele e lo bacia.<p>

"Ciao Jane." sorride e intanto Davide entra nella camera e le avvolge i fianchi con le braccia baciandole il collo. "Per me nulla, volevo solo sapere se vi serve un passaggio fino alla spiaggia." tenta di farlo smettere sorridendo, ma lui la prende in braccio di peso e la porta di sotto mentre lei tenta di dimenarsi senza successo. "Davide ha la macchina fuori città, prendiamo il treno e andiamo a recuperarla."

"No grazie, Gabriele ha un adorabile scooter, arriviamo li con quello, anche noi prendiamo il treno, ma un pochino più tardi, lui deve passare a fare una commissione." sorride al ragazzo.

"Perfetto, a dopo allora." sorride e mette giù, girandosi verso Davide. "Stiamo facendo tardi" cerca di stare seria.

"Lo so." sorride guardandola negli occhi.

Maura gli dà un bacio e fa per alzarsi, ma le braccia del ragazzo attorno alla sua vita la fanno ricadere sul divano. "Sempre più in ritardo!" lo guarda sorridendo.

"Hai ragione, scusa." la bacia e la lascia alzare, recuperano le ultime cose e poi escono per prendere un traghetto e raggiungere gli amici in stazione.

* * *

><p>Una volta scesi dal treno, Jane e Gabriele vanno a recuperare lo scooter e salgono dirigendosi verso la spiaggia indicata da Maura via messaggio. Jane si mette comoda e lo avvolge con le braccia mentre sfrecciano sulla strada.<p>

"Ciao Maura." Sorride agitando la mano che non tiene quella del suo ragazzo, mentre cammina verso di lei.

"Ciao!" sorride e si alza porgendo la mano al ragazzo. "Tu devi essere Gabriele."

"Sono così famoso?" guarda Jane sorridendo e stringe la mano a Maura. "Piacere e grazie dell'invito."

"Figurati." sorride. "Lui è-" si gira ma Davide che è già dentro all'acqua da un pezzo con degli altri ragazzi. "-era Davide, quando torna te lo presento. Sedetevi pure." Indica dello spazio libero.

"Nessun problema." sorride e tira fuori l'asciugamano stendendolo sulla sabbia, mentre Maura si siede al suo posto per parlare un po' con i suoi amici presentando loro Jane prima di raggiungere i ragazzi che si schizzano e fanno dei tiri con la palla in acqua.

Jane si accoccola a Gabriele che sta leggendo sdraiato e chiude gli occhi accarezzandogli gli addominali.

"Devo andare fuori città a trovare la mia famiglia fra una settimana, vuoi venire con me?"

"Non mi dispiacerebbe." sorride ad occhi chiusi.

"Bene." sorride e gli accarezza un braccio.

Jane si addormenta e Gabriele appoggia il libro dandole un bacio sulla fronte, poi si alza entra in mare raggiungendo gli altri ragazzi per giocare con loro, intanto che Maura esce dall'acqua e torna al suo posto, vicino a Jane e facendo piano per non svegliarla, si sdraia al sole per asciugarsi.

Passata una mezz'oretta, Gabriele torna sulla spiaggia, si sdraia vicino alla sua ragazza e l'abbraccia, bagnandola tutta e lei fa un salto, svegliandosi di colpo per la sensazione di fresco sul suo corpo.

"Tu sei pazzo" ride e si mette sopra di lui baciandolo.

"Era il momento di svegliarsi Rizzoli." sorride.

"Non così però!" sorride e gli accarezza la barba. "Hai giocato con i ragazzi?"

"Si, sono molto simpatici." le accarezza la schiena.

"Sono felice che ti trovi bene." sorride e si alza "Vado a fare il bagno." corre verso l'acqua e si tuffa subito nuotando per un bel po' di metri.

Maura sorride al ragazzo di Jane che si sta asciugando accanto a lei. "Vi vedo molto bene insieme, lo siete da molto?"

"No, da poco, l'ho conosciuta dopo circa una settimana dopo che si era trasferita a Venezia, in un museo, era concentrata ad osservare un quadro e quando è concentrata è assolutamente meravigliosa," sorride "così mi sono avvicinato, abbiamo parlato e l'ho invitata ad uscire."

"Dolce!" sorride sdraiandosi e chiudendo gli occhi.

"È la prima ragazza che mi piace seriamente. E' bella, intelligente, sportiva, dolce... è proprio fantastica!"

"Per quanto ho potuto conoscerla, concordo. Ti sa mettere a tuo agio."

"Direi di si." si mette un pó di crema "Non la smette di fare battutine."

"E' vero!" ridacchia ad occhi chiusi.

"È la cosa che più amo di lei." sorride e si sdraia "Non ti mette mai di cattivo umore, è molto allegra."

"E' molto italiana da questo punto di vista. Sempre solare ed estroversa." mentre parla ad occhi chiusi non si accorge che Davide è uscito dall'acqua e ha in mano una bottiglietta piena, fa segno a Gabriele di non parlare e si avvicina a Maura, versandole l'acqua sulla pancia, ormai asciutta dal bagno di prima. La ragazza spalanca gli occhi e fa un salto sull'asciugamano, si alza di scatto e vedendo Davide scappare inizia a rincorrerlo finché non riesce a buttarlo in mare, ma è decisamente troppo leggera per battersi più di così, e Davide la porta dietro uno scoglio dandole un bacio*

"Bagnarmi ti sembrava così divertente?" lo guarda.

"Mmm non tanto. Mi perdoni?"

"Devo, altrimenti chi mi porta a casa?" lo bacia e poi nuotano insieme fino a riva.

* * *

><p>Jane esce dall'acqua e si strizza i capelli, poi si mette vicino a Gabriele e appoggiandosi sui gomiti, chiude gli occhi e si gode il sole, mentre lui si gira su un fianco ed inizia a baciarle la pancia<p>

"Ti va un gelato?"

"Solo se mi dai un bacio prima."

"Eh va bene!" Gabriele si solleva un po' gli da un bacio dolce.

"Gelato sia!" ride e si alza, indossa la canottiera e insieme vanno in gelateria.

Jane si mette sulle gambe si Gabriele seduto ad un tavolino e insieme mangiano il gelato. Lui le pulisce la bocca ogni tanto, perché Jane è un po' una bambina quando mangia il gelato e lei lo ringrazia baciandolo ogni volta che lo fa. Quando hanno finito, tornano in spiaggia, però vedono Maura e Davide più lontani di dove sono i loro asciugamani, che dormono abbracciati. Allora iniziano a prepararsi per andare via e dato che non vogliono disturbare i due dormiglioni, dicono ai loro amici di avvertirli appena si svegliano e dopo aver salutato tutti, vanno via dalla spiaggia salendo di nuovo sullo scooter in direzione della stazione.

"Hai un corpo da favola Jane." glielo accarezza tutto mentre sono sotto la doccia.

"Anche tu non sei niente male." gli accarezza il petto.

"Grazie" le da un bacio prima di uscire.

"Rimani qui ti va?" si avvolge con un asciugamano.

"Certamente" sorride e la prende in braccio, portandola in camera.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bentornati! In questo capitolo ci saranno alcune frasi in inglese ma avranno tutte la traduzione a fianco (tra parentesi quadre e in corsivo) così che chiunque possa capire tutto :) Buona lettura!**

* * *

><p>Jane si alza facendo attenzione a non svegliare Gabriele, si veste recuperando le sue cose, prima di uscire gli dà un bacio sulla guancia e poi scende in strada per andare nel solito bar in piazza San Marco a fare colazione. Appena finisce di fare colazione sale sulla gondola e porta in giro una gita di bambini.<p>

* * *

><p>Maura e Davide si svegliano presto e dopo aver fatto colazione Maura va a lavorare mentre Davide va a studiare, é all'ultimo anno di architettura. Quando la ragazza ha finito di lavorare va a correre e poi torna verso casa per preparare un bel pranzo per lei e Davide.<p>

* * *

><p>Jane invece non ha tempo per pranzare e chiama il suo ragazzo per farsi portare qualcosa mentre è un secondo in pausa.<p>

"Ecco il suo pranzo." le passa il sacchetto con dentro i panini e una bottiglietta d'acqua.

"Grazie" gli dà un bacio.

"Sei adorabile con il cappello da gondoliere." lo indica.

Jane ride. "Sono buffa!"

"Sei buffa in modo dolce." sorride e guarda l'orologio. "Ora scappo al lavoro, buona giornata." Le dà un ultimo bacio e si allontana.

* * *

><p>Maura e Davide pranzano insieme e passano il pomeriggio fuori, perché la sera lui deve partire per tornare dai suoi per il fine settimana. Quando è ora, Maura accompagna Davide alla stazione e dopo averlo salutato torna a casa allungando la strada per il canale.<p>

Jane finisce di lavorare all'ora di cena, ma non ha voglia di andare in casa, così si siede sulla gondola, dove di solito stanno i passeggeri, toglie il cappello e chiude gli occhi rilassandosi. Apre gli occhi dopo solo qualche minuto ed inizia a sistemare la gondola, quando ha finito si risiede e tira fuori dal suo zainetto un libro d'arte ed inizia a leggere alla luce di un lampione.

Maura continua a camminare e dopo un po' vede Jane a pochi metri da lei e le si siede accanto.

Jane sente la gondola muoversi e si gira. "Ciao Maura". sorride.

"Ciao, ti disturbo?" ricambia il sorriso.

"Assolutamente no." chiude il libro. "Che ci fai da queste parti?"

"Ho accompagnato Davide in stazione, torna dai suoi per il fine settimana. E tu?"

"Davvero Maura?!" la guarda "Ci lavoro!" indica la gondola dove sono sedute "e ci abito." indica casa sua ridendo. "Ho finito di lavorare e stavo leggendo un po' per rilassarmi. Ti va di fare un giro? Poi ti offro la cena a casa mia, cucino io."

"Certo, volentieri, grazie." sorride.

"Perfetto!" si alza e prende posizione in piedi, recupera il remo ed inizia a remare lungo il canale. "E' meglio quando accanto a te c'è una persona, però non è niente male."

"E' molto bello comunque." sorride guardando l'acqua.

"Guarda adesso, c'è la mia parte preferita." sorride continuando a remare e arriva in un punto un po' stretto, dove le pareti delle case sono vicine e si può quasi vedere in casa delle persone. Le finestre sui balconi hanno dei vasi di fiori colorati che emanano un forte profumo, buonissimo. Solo poche luci illuminano il ponticello. Jane inizia a cantare dolcemente, mente Maura chiude gli occhi ascoltando la voce di Jane e mettendo una mano fuori dalla gondola sfiora la superficie dell'acqua con due dita.

Jane rema e canta andando piano, le piace Venezia di notte, è magica e poi vede che a Maura piace, quindi cerca di allungare il tempo.

"E' estremamente rilassante." sorride ad occhi chiusi.

"Stare seduti lì si, remare per ore non molto." fa una smofia. "Ti rilassi solo quando ti pagano." ridacchia.

"Oh, allora devo chiederti di fermarti, purtroppo non ho soldi con me e non ti potrei pagare!

"Oh davvero?!" si ferma appoggiando il remo e va vicino a lei. "Abbiamo un modo di trattare con le persone come te sai?!" la guarda.

"Cioé?" la guarda fingendo una faccia spaventata.

Jane la prende per mano e la fa alzare "Questo.." sorride e le afferra i fianchi facendola sporgere un pó dalla gondola." "Li buttiamo nel canale."

"No il canale no, ti prego!" si tiene alle sue braccia. "Farò tutto quello che vorrai."

"Non saprei.." la sporge ancora un po' in modo che le punte dei capelli siano a filo con l'acqua."

"Davvero, lo prometto!" si appoggia al bordo della gondola."

Jane la tira su e perde un po' l'equilibrio perché la gondola oscilla e così Maura finisce fra le sue braccia. "Scusami." sorride e si stacca.

"Figurati, grazie di avermi risparmiata."

"Prego, ora risiediti che finiamo il giro, così ti porto a mangiare qualcosa che ho fame." Si rimette al suo posto come Maura e tornano indietro finendo il giro, per ormeggiare. Salgono poi il ponticello e vanno verso casa di Jane, lei apre il portone e salgono, quando arriva alla porta apre e fa accomodare Maura. "Hai preferenze sul cibo?"

"No." sorride sedendosi sul bracciolo del divano. "Ho troppa fame per avere preferenze."

"Allora pasta sia!" sorride e mette su la pentola dell'acqua e tira fuori del vino, stappandolo e versandolo in due bicchieri. Si toglie le scarpe e poi porta uno dei bicchieri a Maura che lo annusa e lo assaggia "Mmm, è ottimo!"

"Cosa sei un segugio da vino?" la guarda ridendo. "Viene dalla mia terra." sorride.

"Adoro il vino. Mio padre me ne ha fatti assaggiare tantissimi tipi fin da quand'ero ragazzina."

"Quante volte sei già stata in riabilitazione?!" scherza.

"Segreto professionale." ride.

"Bene, tante volte!" ride e va in cucina per controllare l'acqua e butta la pasta, mettendo sul fuoco anche il sugo a riscaldare.

"A lady never tells! Posso darti una mano?" _[Una signora non rivela mai i suoi segreti!]_

"No, but thank you so much!" sorride cercando di parlare inglese, ma la cadenza italiana si sente da morire. _[No, ma grazie mille!]_

"You are so very welcome." sorride teneramente "Your accent is lovely by the way!" finisce il vino. _[Prego figurati. Comunque il tuo accento è adorabile!]_

"And when you speak english, yours is very sexy." sorride scolando la pasta. _[E quando parli in inglese il tuo è molto sexy.]_

"Thank you.." arrossisce "Non sono più abituata. Davvero non vuoi una mano? Mi sento inutile qui." _[Grazie..]_

"Sono sicura." sorride e salta in padella la pasta con il sugo e la lascia a fuoco basso mentre apparecchia velocemente e poi versa la pasta nei piatti. "E' pronto!"

"Bon appetit!" sorride e si siede.

Jane la guarda "La finisci di parlare ottomila lingue? No perché mi sento una capra ignorante.."

Maura scoppia a ridere. "Macché ignorante, il tuo inglese é ottimo!"

"L'accento pessimo però..comunque.." prende una forchettata di cibo.

"E' solo questione di abitudine." sorride. "Avendo vissuto qui per così tanti anni é normale." mangia.

"Si vero, però è bello essere te, insomma sei un piccolo genio."

"Oh smettila.." arrossisce. "Sono convinta che tu sei esattamente così con l'arte, è questione di passione."

Jane le accarezza la mano. "Grazie." sorride e continua a mangiare.

"Era ottima." sorride appoggiando la forchetta sul piatto. Jane ringrazia ed inizia a sparecchiare. "Ti va di vedere qualcosa alla tv?" la guarda.

"Va bene. Se disturbo sei libera di cacciarmi." si siede sul divano.

"Ma certo, ti ho portato a fare un giro in gondola, ti ho cucinato un ottimo piatto di pasta e ti ho chiesto di guardare la tv perché ho voglia di cacciarti, male anche!" ride e la raggiunge sedendosi vicino a lei e accendendo la tv, mentre Maura le dà un colpetto sul fianco appoggiandosi a lei per essere più comoda. Jane le accarezza una gamba e lascia il canale su un film.

Maura guarda la tv con lei finché riesce a tenere gli occhi aperti, poi crolla sulla sua spalla. Quando Jane se ne accorge per non svegliarla la prende in braccio facendo attenzione e la porta in camera, mettendola nel letto a dormire. Poi recupera un cuscino e va a sistemarsi sul divano, addormentandosi dopo poco.

* * *

><p>Maura si sveglia non capendo dove si trova, solo quando scende e vede Jane addormentata sul divano capisce dov'é e cerca di svegliarla piano.<p>

Jane sente Maura che le parla e accarezza un braccio, così apre gli occhi piano. "Buongiorno bellissima americana." sorride stiracchiandosi.

"Buongiorno." sorride "Avresti dovuto svegliarmi, mi dispiace che tu abbia dormito sul divano."

"Nessun problema." sorride e si alza. "Preparo un po' di caffè." va in cucina e mette su la caffettiera.

"Grazie, spero che tu abbia dormito bene almeno."

"No, da schifo." ridacchia "Ho dormito bene grazie." sorride e versa il caffè in due tazze, poi tira giù dalla credenza un pacco di biscotti e appoggia tutto sul tavolo.

"Piani per oggi?"

"Oh sì, mi sono dimenticata di dirti che ho iniziato boxe, se vuoi venire con me, possiamo passare da casa tua e prendere la roba da palestra e andare?! T'insegno qualcosa volentieri." sorride.

"Sì perché no?!" sorride e beve il caffé.

Jane e Maura si cambiano velocemente e poi vanno verso il sacco da boxe e Jane mostra alcune mosse alla sua amica e Maura cerca d'imitarla più fedelmente possibile per imparare bene.

"Brava continua così." le fa vedere una mossa. "E' molto utile sopratutto se qualcuno ti aggredisce."

"Spero di ricordarmi come fare se mai succedesse!"

Jane sente un ragazzo che cerca qualcuno da sfidare sul ring.

"Mi offro io." gli sorride.

"Tu?!" la guarda "Sei magrina e sei una ragazza." fa una smorfia.

"Hai paura allora?"

"Certo che no, forza andiamo." sale sul ring.

Jane si gira verso Maura. "Ti dispiace se vado?"

"No, solo..fai attenzione."

Jane le fa un cenno con la testa sorridendo e poi sale sul ring mettendosi nell'angolo.

"Ehi biondina..." guarda Maura, "adesso ti ammacco la ragazza."

"Non è la mia ragazza," Jane lo guarda "e non chiamarla così!"

"Io non mi distrarrei se fossi in te." Maura lo guarda male.

"Perché? Che mi succede?" la guarda battendo i guantoni uno contro l'altro.

Maura guarda Jane scuotendo la testa "E' solo un consiglio..." poi si gira verso di lui guardandolo.

Il ragazzo si mette in posizione con Jane davanti, si battono i pugni e poi quando uno dei proprietari della palestra dà il via alla campanella iniziano a saltellare intorno al tappeto e si lanciano un paio di pugni schivandoli. Maura silenziosamente incita Jane senza staccare gli occhi dal ring, osservando attentamente tutti i movimenti dei due. Jane sferra un pugno al ragazzo che cade al tappeto e la campanella del primo round suona, così Jane va all'angolo e beve un po'.

"Complimenti," dice Maura sorridendo e avvicinandosi. "Hai intenzione di torturarlo ancora?" ride.

"Ho ancora due round da sfruttare." sorride asciugandosi il sudore che le sta colando sugli addominali e poi rinfila i guanti tornando al centro del ring, mentre Maura si siede a guardare, ogni tanto sorride, probabilmente il ragazzo ha cambiato idea su Jane.

"È stata solo fortuna!"

"Davvero?" sferra un pugno, ma lui lo evita.

"Sì cara mia." gli tira un pugno che la prende in pieno volto e la fa cadere per terra. "Visto?!"

"Non è finita." si rialza e torna a sferrare un po' di colpi, questa volta il ragazzo fa resistenza.

Maura vede che Jane é un po' più in difficoltà, non é così tranquilla ora, e istintivamente si alza per vedere meglio e studiare le mosse del ragazzo. Jane intanto ha perso il secondo round perché il ragazzo le ha tirato un colpo fortissimo e lei è caduta al tappeto. Quando si rialza va all'angolo a bere e asciugarsi il sudore. Poi torna al centro per iniziare il terzo.

Maura si avvicina al ring guardando Jane. "Sei sicura di voler continuare?" Jane annuisce a Maura e poi si gira verso il ragazzo. Iniziano il terzo e ultimo round. Sferrano un po' di colpi a testa prendendosi, ma rimangono in piedi. E dopo circa cinque minuti di combattimento, Jane ha la meglio e batte il ragazzo stendendolo al tappeto con un pugno in faccia.

"Chi è la ragazza adesso?" lo guarda mentre è sdraiato per terra senza forze.

"Sei forte devo ammetterlo." sorride.

"Bene." Esce dal ring togliendosi i guantoni mentre Maura le allunga un asciugamano e una bottiglietta d'acqua.

"Complimenti." sorride.

"Grazie." sorride e beve l'acqua asciugandosi il sudore.

"Non penso che sfiderà più una ragazza d'ora in poi." sorride.

Jane ride. "Lo credo anch'io," finisce di bere. "Penso che mi verrà qualche livido però."

"Mi sorprenderebbe il contrario!"

"Andiamo a casa, il tempo di arrivare la e usciranno tutti, almeno posso mettere del ghiaccio. Mi fa male il labbro inferiore, ho qualcosa per caso?"

Maura le gira la testa verso di sé, ha un taglio, non grande ma un po' profondo. "Mmm.. Sì, hai un taglio.. Però se a casa hai una cassetta del pronto soccorso dovrei riuscire a sistemartelo."

"Ovvio, sono una di quelle persone che si fa male ogni secondo della giornata." ride e poi insieme vanno a farsi una doccia e cambiarsi.

* * *

><p>Quando arrivano a casa Jane le dà il necessario e Maura la fa sedere sul divano. "Allora vediamo un po'." Le pulisce un po' il taglio e lo guarda. "Per fortuna non è grande, altrimenti avrei dovuto cucirtelo e non sarebbe stato divertente." Sorride e le mette un cerotto apposito per evitare che la ferita si apra di più. "Devi cercare di non fare movimenti strani con la bocca finché non si rimargina un po'."<p>

Jane annuisce. "Dovrò dirlo a Gabriele allora e non sarà felice." ride. "Grazie Maura." le da un bacio sulla guancia utilizzando il lato della bocca non ferito.

"Posso immaginare. Ma guarda il lato positivo, non ci vorrà molto." sorride.

"Perfetto." cerca di mettersi più comoda, ma sente dolore ad un fianco, così solleva la maglia. "Potresti prendermi del ghiaccio?" ha un bel livido sul fianco.

Maura lo guarda e si alza andandolo a prendere e portandoglielo. "Per quello ci vorrà di piú invece."

"Grazie." lo prende e lo appoggia sul fianco. "Ti fermi a mangiare qualcosa o hai dei piani?"

"No non ho piani.. Sicura che non disturbo? Ho detto che non potrei fare cose strane ma il tuo ragazzo lo puoi vedere." ridacchia.

"Tecnicamente non è il mio ragazzo, ci sto solo uscendo." sorride. "Ma non disturbi tranquilla, lavora e poi andrò via una settimana in vacanza con lui, avremmo tutto il tempo per stare insieme."

"Va bene. Tecnicamente, ma insomma, ieri mi sembravate molto...insieme."

"Non mi sento di dire che è il mio ragazzo, insomma per me è perfetto, ma non voglio saltare subito alle conclusioni, voglio conoscerlo meglio."

"Hai perfettamente ragione."

Jane le sorride e poi facendo attenzione si alza e raggiunge la cucina, tirando fuori qualcosa da frigo per cucinare. "Invece, tu con Davide?"

"Io e Davide.." la guarda "Siamo più o meno agli inizi. Però mi piace tanto."

"Bene. Sembra molto.. mmm.. simpatico e giocherellone." sorride.

"Mi tortura perchè sono più piccola e anche se reagisco non gli faccio nulla." ride "In realtà é molto dolce."

"È facile torturare le persone più piccole. Io lo sono bene. Ha i suoi vantaggi essere alti e in forza, per esempio ieri sera sono riuscita a prenderti in braccio e portarti a dormire."

"Già, grazie ancora a proposito. Se capita di nuovo peró svegliami, non voglio rubarti il letto." sorride.

"Ho due fratelli più piccoli," inizia a cucinare "non sai quante volte ho condiviso il divano con loro quando avevamo ospiti, la mia casa purtroppo è piccola e noi finivamo a dormire lì, quindi non è un problema."

"Va bene." sorride e inizia a preparare la tavola.

Jane si allontana un secondo e recupera il suo pc appoggiandolo al bancone della cucina. "Ehi guarda, il quadro di tua madre riprodotto da me." indica lo schermo.

"Wow, that is.. E' davvero bello!" sorride sorpresa. "Mi piacerebbe che lo vedesse, ne sarebbe colpita." _[Wow, quello è..]_

"Grazie." arrossisce. "Se vuoi mandarglielo, mi farebbe piacere un suo parere."

"Volentieri! Posso usare il tuo computer?"

"Certo, fai pure." sorride e torna a cucinare.

Maura invia una mail e dopo qualche minuto le suona il telefono. "Scusami." sorride e prende il suo telefono. "Guarda un po' chi è!" risponde "Hello mother.. Yes I'm wonderful, how about y- Yes, I know." sorride a Jane. "Isn't it great? I know! She's so good.. Sure, um, let me just.." si allontana il telefono dal viso. "Lo adora e vuole farti i complimenti." sorride. _[Pronto mamma.. Sì sto benissimo, e t- Sì, lo so. Non è fantastico? Lo so! E' bravissima.. Certo, ehm, lasciami solo..]_

"Oh ringraziala e dille che l'ammiro molto e mi piacerebbe vedere una sua mostra prima o poi." sorride.

"She says thanks, she'd love to see one of your exhibitions one day.. Yes I know all the dates, we'll see. We both have work here! Alright, alright, I'll tell her. Goodbye, have a delightful day mother, bye." mette giù. "Scusami.. Le piacerebbe molto conoscerti." sorride e si siede davanti a lei iniziando a mangiare. _[Dice grazie, vorrebbe tanto vedere una delle tue mostre un giorno.. Sì, so tutte le date, vedremo. Abbiamo entrambe da lavorare qui! Va bene, va bene, glielo dirò. Ciao mamma, passa una bella giornata.]_

"Sarebbe un vero onore, adoro tua madre, i suoi lavori sono una vera e propria meraviglia." sorride ed inizia a mangiare.

"Quando la stagione turistica scende magari andiamo." sorride.

"Non mi dispiacerebbe tornare in America. Mi manca un po'.."

"Da quanto tempo non vai?"

"Da quando avevo tipo cinque anni."

"Wow. Sarà bello tornare allora."

"Magnifico direi." sorride e finisce di mangiare. "Oddio non posso ancora crederci che tu sia la figlia di Constance Isles!"

"Mi fa molto strano che tu abbia studiato mia madre." ride.

Maura ricambia la risate. "In effetti è un po' strano, pero' sono felice di averti conosciuta, almeno tu puoi comprendere la sua arte come me."

"Sono sicura che la comprendi meglio tu." ride e finisce di mangiare. "Grazie, era ottimo."

"Grazie mille." sorride e si alza sparecchiando la sua parte. "Beh se vuoi andare vai pure, non voglio trattenerti ancora, sembra che ti abbia rapita." ridacchia.

"No, non mi sta cercando nessuno in ogni caso. Però devo andare a fare delle cose, magari ci sentiamo nei prossimi giorni?"

"Certamente. Grazie di tutto, sopratutto per questo." indica il labbro.

"Figurati." sorride. "Buona giornata!" va verso la porta ma prima di uscire si gira. "Ah, come sta andando la prova di amicizia?"

Jane si gira e la guarda sorridendo. "Bene, molto bene."

"Bene." sorride. "Ciao Jane, grazie ancora." esce e si incammina verso casa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Questo è un po' un capitolo di passaggio, così tanto per.. Speriamo comunque vi piaccia, dopo questo le cose inizieranno a cambiare e prenderanno una piega diversa per Jane e Maura.**

* * *

><p>Jane e Gabriele sono in treno, in viaggio verso Verona, la città natale del ragazzo. Stanno andando a trovare i suoi genitori. Jane si accoccola contro di lui ascoltando la musica e tenendogli una mano, mentre lui legge un libro come sempre, è un grande appassionato di lettura. Jane ogni tanto guarda fuori dal finestrino ammirando il paesaggio. Quando arrivano Gabriele porta Jane a vedere la città prima di andare a casa dei suoi genitori.<p>

Maura e Davide prendono un giorno per loro e vanno a visitare Verona, la città degli innamorati, una delle città che Maura voleva visitare di più. Non é grande peró é molto bella, e nel pomeriggio si siedono nel parco di fronte all'Arena, accoccolati, su una panchina.

Gabriel tiene per mano Jane mentre passeggiano e ad un certo punto inchioda. "Ma quelli non sono Maura e Davide?" li indica.

Jane si gira e li vede. "Si sono loro."

"Andiamo a salutarli." Sorride e insieme li raggiungono. "Ci state pedinando?!" sorride guardandoli.

Maura apre gli occhi girandosi verso la ragazza in piedi vicino a lei mano nella mano con il suo ragazzo. "Jane?! Gabriele?" No." ride "Non avevo idea che veniste qui!"

"È la mia città natale." sorride.

"Siamo venuti a fare un giretto prima di raggiungere i suoi genitori a casa."

"Spero vi sia piaciuta la città." li guarda.

Davide sorride. "Io amo Verona, è una delle mie città preferite."

"E' davvero bellissima." aggiunge Maura.

"Molto bella si." Stringe la mano di Gabriele. "Ora andiamo o i suoi genitori si preoccuperanno.

"Si è meglio andare." si salutano e poi tornano a passeggiare verso casa, mentre Maura e Davide continuano a passeggiare e tornano a Venezia nel tardo pomeriggio, vanno al cinema e poi a casa di Davide.

* * *

><p>Gabriele e Jane arrivano nella villa di famiglia. È un ragazzo ricco con due genitori avvocati. Jane non è abituata a tutte queste cose sfarzose. La sua famiglia è umile, anche se non le è mai mancato nulla. Appena vede la casa rimane sbalordita.<p>

"Wow che posto!" si guarda intorno incantata.

"Bello vero?" sorride e accolto dalla cameriera entra tenendo Jane per mano.

"Figlio mio." lo abbraccia.

"Ciao papà." sorride dandogli qualche pacca sulla schiena.

"Ciao Gabriele." gli da un bacio sulla guancia. "E tu devi essere la famosa Jane!" la guarda sorridendo.

"Si sono io, piacere." stringe le mani ad entrambi.

"Piacere di averti nella nostra casa." sorride il padre di Gabriele. Il figlio ha lo stesso sorriso che Jane ama tanto.

"Accomodiamoci, il pranzo è quasi pronto." li conduce in sala. E' una donna molto elegante, anche quando cammina e Jane quasi rimane incantata dal movimento dei suoi fianchi, come una modella.

Si accomodano a tavola e i camerieri iniziano a portare i primi piatti, mentre il padre di Gabriele versa del vino. "Allora Jane, come ti trovi a Venezia?"

"Molto bene grazie." sorride e prende una forchettata di quello che ha nel piatto. "E' una città affascinante."

"Gabriele ci ha detto che sei gondoliere." la guarda.

"Si, è sempre stato un mio sogno." sorride alla donna.

"E' un lavoro particolare." beve un sorso di vino. "Però so anche che sei un'ottima artista."

"Oh, Gabriele esagera sempre!" sorride al ragazzo.

"Non esagero, sei fantastica."

"Ci piacerebbe vedere qualche tuo quadro." sorride Federico.

"Passo le foto a Gabriele, magari ve le gira via mail."

"Magnifico!" dicono contemporaneamente i coniugi.

Il pranzo passa abbastanza veloce tra le varie chiacchiere. Jane si aspettava di essere messa più sotto una lente d'ingrandimento e invece, nonostante i soldi, la famiglia di Gabriele è assolutamente normale, dolce e amorevole.

* * *

><p>"Come sta andando?" passa a Jane un bicchiere di the freddo e si mette nella sdraia accanto alla sua. Sono nel giardino a prendere un po' di sole in costume.<p>

"Tutto benissimo." sorride e beve un sorso di the. "E' molto bello qui e silenzioso, non come a Venezia, sotto casa mia c'è sempre un caos."

"Me ne sono accorto." ride.

"Ehi ragazzi," Federico va verso di loro. "che ne dite di una partita a pallavolo in piscina? Gabriele e io e Jane e Debora."

"Maschi contro femmine insomma." sorride Gabriele e si alza togliendo gli occhiali di sole.

"Io ci sto!" appoggia il the sul tavolino e si alza.

"Eccomi!" arriva dopo aver indossato il bikini.

Si buttano in piscina ed iniziano a giocare. Alla fine vincono Jane e Debora, così per punizione, si fanno servire e riverire dai due perdenti a bordo piscina.

Dopo cena Jane e Gabriele vanno nella loro stanza, si spogliano con l'intenzione di fare la doccia insieme, ma non arrivano neanche alla porta del bagno che iniziano a baciarsi e il ragazzo prende in braccio Jane adagiandola sul materasso ed iniziano a fare l'amore.

"Mmmm Gab.." chiude gli occhi mentre lui le bacia il collo. "Non è pericoloso? Ci sentiranno."

"Sono giù in salotto, poi hanno la camera dall'altra parte nel caso dovessero salire. Non ci sentirà nessuno." sorride e riprende a baciarla, poi scende sui suoi seni e inizia a mordicchiare i capezzoli. "Eri così sexy oggi in piscina mentre giocavi."

"Anche tu." gli graffia piano la schiena sorridendo.

"In costume sei una favola, quando prendi il sole, quando sei bagnata.."

"Ora sono tanto bagnata.." apre gli occhi e lo guarda.

"Piccola mia, mi fai impazzire." le apre le gambe e la penetra mentre lei si lascia andare in un sospiro pesante. Lui inizia a muoversi dentro e fuori mentre la bacia.

"Mmm si così." dice con le labbra appoggiate alle sue. "Dentro, più profondo." lui esegue l'ordine e dopo qualche istante Jane viene con un orgasmo e Gabriele si sdraia accanto a lei togliendosi il preservativo e gettandolo nel cestino li vicino.

"Che ne dici se ci facciamo un bel bagno rilassante invece che la doccia?"

"Sarebbe bello." sorride riprendendo fiato.

"Però dobbiamo sgattaiolare nel bagno dei miei genitori." la guarda.

"Mmmm il rischio, mi piace!" ride e si alza, lo prende per mano e insieme escono dalla stanza, diretti nel bagno più grande.


	6. Chapter 6

Ormai é pieno Luglio, l'affluenza di turisti é minore perché fa davvero caldo, Maura ha sì e no un gruppo al giorno, a volte due, sempre verso la sera, quando è più fresco. Lei e Davide stanno insieme seriamente da più di un mese, ma luglio é mese di esami per lui e si vedono molto poco. Quella mattina decide di andare a correre in spiaggia. Fa più di un'ora di corsa sulla spiaggia e poi si ferma, ci sono pochi asciugamani intorno a lei e sceglie un posto isolato e si siede riprendendo fiato e iniziando a spogliarsi per rimanere in costume, poi entra ed esce dall'acqua velocemente per rinfrescarsi e poi si stende al sole a pancia in giù chiudendo gli occhi.

Jane si divide tra lavoro e Gabriele, dopo la settimana passata a Verona qualche settimana prima, le cose hanno iniziato a farsi più serie, sfortunatamente Gabriele è spesso in viaggio per lavoro e non riescono a vedersi come vorrebbero. Jane per rilassarsi, quando non ha turisti che la invadono, prende la gondola e fa un giretto da sola lungo il canale. Oggi la città è quasi deserta per colpa del caldo, così, per non stare in casa, prende il suo zaino, chiama un taxi e si fa portare al mare. Quando arriva, la spiaggia è quasi deserta, c'è solo qualche famiglia. Stende l'asciugamano, si spoglia e poi si butta in mare per fare una bella nuotata. Dopo qualche minuto esce dall'acqua strizzandosi i capelli e sedendosi sul bagno asciuga per prendere un pó di sole per circa un quarto d'ora, poi si ributta veloce in acqua e sale andando a sdraiarsi sul suo asciugamano. Si mette a pancia in giù e slaccia la parte sopra del costume, poi prende un libro ed inizia a leggere.

Maura si addormenta al sole per mezz'oretta, quando si sveglia si mette seduta e si guarda in giro, vedendo poco più avanti di lei una ragazza riccia che legge. Le sembra Jane, ma non la vede da qualche settimana e non ne é sicura quindi le scrive un messaggio per non fare una figuraccia. _'Ciao! Sei in spiaggia?'_

Jane sente il cellulare suonare e lo prende leggendo il messaggio di Maura e rispondendo _'Si,oggi è tranquillo in giro e ho pensato di fare un pó di pausa :)' _invia e poi torna a leggere.

*Maura sorride e rimane per un po' a guardarla, indecisa se disturbarla o meno, e dopo qualche minuto le risponde. _'Fammi indovinare, sei sdraiata e guardi il mare, e stai leggendo con gli occhiali da sole che ti tengono i capelli. E hai un costume nero.' _Lo invia e aspetta la reazione di Jane.

Jane chiude il libro e lo mette nel suo zaino, legge il messaggio e senza farsi notare sposta lo sguardo e vede Maura,poi risponde . _'No ti sbagli, non sto più leggendo, ma spostando lo sguardo ho visto una ragazza americana che sembra simpatica,seduta sulla spiaggia :) dici che si offende se la invito a sedersi vicino a me per parlare un pó?'_

Maura sorride e risponde. _'Non saprei, gli americani sono un po' strani..'_

Ride e risponde._ 'Hai ragione, veramente tanto strani, ma io ci provo eh!' _invia e poi si allaccia il costume alzandosi, si scuote un pó i capelli e indossa gli occhiali da sole, mentre Maura rimane seduta fingendo di non guardarla e si sistema il costume.

Jane cammina verso Maura e poi si posiziona davanti a lei coprendole il sole. "Excuse me, but I think you're pretty. I'd like to have you next to me for talk. You should join me." _(Scusami, ma penso che tu sia carina. Mi piacerebbe averti accanto per parlare. Dovresti unirti a me.)_

"That is shameless flirtation, but I'll accept!" _(Questo è un flirt spudorato, ma accetterò!) _Ride e le porge la mano per farsi aiutare ad alzarsi e Jane le prende la mano.

"Sono brava a flirtare eh?!" Ride.

"Molto!." Ride e si tira indietro i capelli.

"Forza recupera le tue cose che ti porto con me." Maura prende la sua borsa, ci mette dentro i vestiti e la segue, mentre Jane va verso il suo asciugamano e la fa mettere vicino a lei, poi si siede e tira fuori dallo zaino un paio di panini. "Ecco qui." Gliene porge uno.

"Mm, prima ci provi con me e poi mi dai anche da mangiare? I like italians!" _(Mi piacciono gli italiani!)_ Sorride.

"Allora non sono tanto male a flirtare, come credevo." Ridacchia ed inizia a mangiare.

"No per niente!"

Le da una spallata ridendo. "Beh allora sono felice che tu abbia accettato di unirti a me."

Maura inizia a mangiare. "Come va Jane? Non ci vediamo da un po'."

"Tra lavoro e ragazzi ci siamo un pó perse.." Guarda in basso giocando con i piedi nella sabbia. "Va bene,non mi lamento. Tu invece?"

"Già.. Tutto bene, solito lavoro, solito ragazzo.."

Jane sospira. "Siamo giovani e comunque abbiamo una vita monotona da donne sposate e in carriera, in più Gabriele è dolce si, ma con il fatto che ha tanti soldi mi vizia troppo e mi sento a disagio."

"Oh mi dispiace. Gliel'hai detto?"

"Si, ma lui è fatto così..vabbè." Alza le spalle. Prima o poi smetterà!" Sorride e finisce di mangiare.

"Probabilmente avete due modi diversi di dimostrare quello che provate.."

"Si probabilmente, io sono più per dei gesti, anche senza regali, ma lui è più per i regali. A me piace vivere una persona per quello che ha, per il corpo, per le emozioni.."

"Ti capisco." Le accarezza il braccio.

"Si gira e la guarda sorridendo." Grazie." Appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla.

Sorride e rimane lí un po'. "Ti va di fare un bagno?"

"Certamente!" Sorride e si toglie gli occhiali da sole alzandosi in piedi, insieme a lei mentre Maura fa qualche passo nell'acqua per abituarsi al freddo. Jane arriva subito dietro di lei correndo e si tuffa in acqua schizzandola.

"Noo!" Rabbrividisce e poi si butta in acqua seguendola perchè sta nuotando veloce, mentre ride, per non farsi raggiungere. Maura nuota in profondità superandola e le spunta di fronte dopo qualche metro.

"Oh cavolo!" Frena di colpo arrivando a pochi centimetri da Maura.

"Ha!" La schizza. "Così impari." Ride.

Jane ride asciugandosi il viso. "Beh, ma sono già in acqua, non è poi un torto così grande."

"Aspetterò che tu ti sia asciugata allora." Sorride.

"Ma non mi dispiacerebbe, soffro di caldo, quindi..sei fregata!" Le fa la linguaccia.

"Uff!" Sorride e si riimmerge per fare una nuotata e poi torna a riva.

Jane si lascia andare sistemandosi a pancia in su e chiudendo gli occhi per rilassarsi mentre la corrente la fa spostare piano piano. Si rilassa ancora qualche minuto e poi risale sedendosi vicino a Maura.

"Oh, la spiaggia mi ha fatto venire in mente che verso metà agosto io e i miei amici facciamo una festa, per fine estate, una serata in spiaggia, ci sarà un bel po' di gente, musica e solite cose e poi chi vuole resta a dormire in spiaggia. Se ti va di venire e invitare Gabriele, sará divertente." Sorride.

"Mi piacerebbe molto, adoro le feste sulla spiaggia, sopratutto perché di solito c'è la carne alla brace e io la amo!" Ride. "Grazie accetto l'invito."

"Prego. I ragazzi della mia compagnia mi hanno detto che la organizzano ogni anno, ci sono giochi , si balla, mi sembrava interessante."

"Si, suona bene la cosa." Sorride e si alza andando verso il suo asciugamano per sdraiarsi.

Maura si siede accanto a lei e prende il libro che stava leggendo Jane per sfogliarlo.

Jane si gira e la guarda. "Ti dispiace se appoggio la testa sulle tue gambe?"

"Nono." Alza il libro senza staccare gli occhi dalla pagina per lasciare spazio a Jane che ppoggia la testa sulle gambe di Maura e nel spostarsi per sbaglio sfiora con il naso la sua pancia facendo fare un piccolo sussulto alla sua amica. "Scusami!"

"Niente, scusami tu, soffro il solletico." Sorride e Jane chiude gli occhi e si rilassa con il sole che le riscalda le gambe e l'ombra di Maura che le tiene il viso riparato. Maura inizia a leggere il libro con interesse anche se la posizione in cui é non é delle più comode, non avendo nulla su cui appoggiare la schiena dopo un po' inizia a tenere gli addominali per stare dritta, e con la mano destra inizia a giocare con una ciocca dei capelli di Jane per distrarsi dalla fatica. Jane adora quando qualcuno le accarezza i capelli, essendo riccioli hanno il vantaggio di essere molto morbidi e maneggevoli, così dopo qualche minuto si addormenta. Maura si accorge che Jane si è addormentata e per un attimo si appoggia all'indietro con le mani, dando una pausa ai suoi addominali e riprendendo un po' di respiro cercando di non muoversi troppo per non svegliarla, ma lei si rigira un po' e scivola vicino a Maura, senza svegliarsi. Maura sorride e torna a giocare con i suoi capelli mentre riprende in mano il libro.

* * *

><p>Jane si sveglia dopo circa un'ora e quando apre gli occhi vede Maura intenta a leggere che le sta accarezzando i capelli. "Sono un ottimo antistress vero?"<p>

Maura stacca gli occhi dal libro per guardare Jane. "Vero. Ben svegliata."

"Grazie." Si solleva stiracchiandosi. "Ti va un gelato?"

"Sí!" Sorride e chiude il libro alzandosi e togliendosi la sabbia dalle gambe.

"Sembra che il mio flirtare proceda bene." Ride e insieme s'incamminano verso la gelateria.

"Il gelato é una carta facile però.."

"Tutto il cibo, però dalla mia avevo anche i capelli." Sorride.

"Quella ammetto di sí."

"Hehe!" Sorride ed entra nella gelateria, quando hanno scelto vanno a sedersi in un tavolino fuori iniziando a mangiare il gelato.

"Com'é andata a Verona?."

"Molto bene, i genitori di Gabriele hanno una villa spettacolare e sono molto gentili." Sorride. "Ci siamo divertiti proprio tanto, sopratutto in piscina."

"Bene." Sorride finendo il gelato. "Verona é davvero bella, mi piacerebbe tornarci."

"Pensavamo di tornarci appena Gabriele è libero dagli impegni di lavoro."

"Quindi va tutto bene, fra voi, dopotutto. Una vacanza non puó che migliorare le cose."

"Si certo che va tutto bene, non ho detto il contrario solo che mi fa troppi regali. Penso che però ci vorrà un pó, è un periodo incasinato per lui."

"Che lavoro fa?"

"Si occupa del trasporto di opere d'arte in tutti i musei e mostre d'Italia."

"Bello! Lavoro affascinante. Si vede che hai un debole per l'arte."

"Beh ci siamo conosciuti in uno dei musei che mi hai consigliato. Si è messo a parlarmi di un quadro e io mi sono incantata ad ascoltarlo." Sorride. "Ho un debole per le persone bionde e intelligenti.

"E' una cosa dolce. Me n'ero accorta." Ridacchia. "Dopotutto hai deciso di provarci con me oggi, quindi.." Scherza.

"Esattamente, sei bionda e intelligente, proprio il mio tipo." Ride.

"Sono lusingata." Sorride.

"Bene. E io sono fiera di averti conquistata." Le prende la mano accarezzandola. "Mi dispiace per Davide." Scherza.

"Oh, anche per me, era un caro ragazzo. Ne troverà un'altra presto." Fa finta d'essere triste per lui.

Jane ride e si sporge per darle un bacio sulla guancia. "Torniamo in spiaggia." Sorride e Maura la segue guardandola camminare, effettivamente sarebbe un onore stare con una ragazza come Jane. Scuotendo la testa la raggiunge e si tuffa in acqua appena raggiungono il mare.

"Arrivo anch'io!" Corre verso il mare e si butta nuotando un po' sott'acqua. Maura intanto nuota allontanandosi un po', rimanendo fuori dall'acqua solo con gli occhi e poi Jane la raggiunge e la prende per un piede tirandola verso di lei.

"Che-" Maura si lascia tirare verso Jane. "Ouch!" Sorride.

"Prova d'amicizia superata." Sorride.

"Oh.. Grazie." La guarda.

"Figurati." Si avvicina e l'abbraccia. "Non ho mai avuto un'amica come te."

Maura rimane un po' sorpresa dall'abbraccio, ma ricambia. "Spero sia una cosa positiva."

"No per niente, adesso ti annegherò,sto solo studiando la prossima mossa da fare." Ride e si stacca tenendola per le braccia.

"Oh." Sorride. "Dovevo aspettarmelo." Jane la riabbraccia velocemente e poi si stacca iniziando a nuotare verso la riva. Quando sale prende l'asciugamano iniziando ad asciugarsi e poi se lo avvolge intorno per togliersi il costume e mettersi l'intimo asciutto. Maura allora si immerge e torna in superficie tirandosi indietro i capelli, fa un'ultima nuotata e poi sale, si asciuga e si cambia strizzandosi i capelli.

Jane mette via tutto nello zaino e poi recupera il cellulare un messaggio di Gabriele. "Maura, hai piani per stasera?"

"Mmm..." Ci pensa. "No, non credo, perché?"

"Ti va di andare al cinema?"

"Sí volentieri!"

"Perfetto!" Risponde a Gabriele che aveva già dei piani con Maura per stasera e poi mette via il cellulare. "Prima vorrei passare da casa a fare una doccia."

"Anche io. Ci vediamo davanti a casa tua più tardi se vuoi."

"Si va bene. A dopo." La saluta con la mano e si allontana avviandosi verso casa.

* * *

><p>Maura appena arriva a casa si butta sotto la doccia e poi si veste indossando un vestito bianco leggero e delle zeppe, si asciuga i capelli e poi esce di casa.<p>

Jane mette a lavare la roba del mare e poi si fa la doccia, si asciuga veloce i capelli lasciandoli leggermente umidi e poi si veste mettendo un paio di shorts, una canottiera, scarpe da ginnastica e un giacchettino leggero e scende in strada aspettando Maura.

"Ti si nota da lontano." Sorride raggiungendola.

"Non so se prenderlo come un complimento o cosa!" Ride e le va incontro. "Wow adesso sei alta quasi quanto me."

"Era un complimento. Stai molto bene." Sorride.

"Anche tu, il bianco ti dona." Guarda il vestito.

"Grazie. Ora smettiamola con i complimenti altrimenti divento rossa." Sorride iniziando a camminare.

"Uhm si scusa." Sorride e le cammina affianco.

Arrossisce comunque e guarda in basso. "Allora, che film mi porti a vedere?"

"Proiettano 'Assassinio Sul Nilo' versione rimasterizzata. Spero ti piacciano i misteri?!"

"Sì, un sacco." Sorride.

"Bene. Di solito indovino sempre chi è il colpevole in queste cose."

"Oh, detective Rizzoli, non suona male."

"Mmm hai ragione, potevo pensare di fare il detective invece che il gondoliere." Ride.

"Sarà per la prossima volta."

"In un'altra vita magari." Sorride e spinge le porte del cinema andando verso la biglietteria. Maura la aspetta e poi insieme entrano nella sala.

Jane si toglie la giacchetta." Vuoi qualcosa da mangiare prima che inizi il film?" La guarda.

"No sto bene così grazie."

"Va bene. Torno subito vedi di non trovarti qualcun altro per farti compagnia." Ride ed esce dalla sala per andare al bancone degli snack, facendo un pó di coda.

Maura tira fuori il cellulare e legge un messaggio di Davide che le é appena arrivato, ma mentre sta per rispondere il cellulare, ormai scarico, si spegne. Vorrebbe aspettare Jane per chiederle in prestito il telefono, ma siccome si accorge che l'ha lasciato nella giacca e lei tarda ad arrivare, lo prende per mandare un messaggio a Davide. Quando l'ha inviato, le cade l'occhio su i messaggi inviati da Jane quando erano alla spiaggia a Gabriele, e legge _'Mi dispiace, ho già degli impegni con Maura.. Ci vediamo domani? Anche tu mi manchi.'_ Maura un po' confusa controlla l'ora del messaggio, era proprio quando Jane le aveva chiesto di andare al cinema. Sorride leggermente, il fatto che Jane abbia preferito passare una serata con lei piuttosto che con il suo ragazzo la stranisce un po', ma le fa anche piacere. Rimette il cellulare a posto e qualche minuto dopo Jane torna nella sala.

"Allora ho preso un cartone enorme di popcorn,la bibita uguale ed un sacchetto di caramelle gommose." Sorride e si siede sistemando tutto. "Così nel caso ti venisse fame o sete è tutto qui, non ti devi alzare per tutto il film." Sorride.

"Grazie, Sei gentile." Sorride. "Ah, ho mandato un messaggio a Davide con il tuo telefono perché il mio si é scaricato, spero che non ti dispiaccia."

"Nessun problema." Sorride ed inizia a mangiare un po' di popcorn quando le luci si spengono. Il film inizia ed entrambe sono molto prese, alla fine anche Maura mangia qualcosa e beve ogni tanto, e verso metà film si appoggia sulla spalla di Jane.

Jane le accarezza un braccio. "Tutto bene Maura?" Sussurra.

"Mm..." Si gira verso di lei. "Ti dispiacerebbe cambiare di posto? Io qui non vedo molto, i tacchi da seduta non aiutano e la tipa qui é alta." Sorride indicando la donna seduta davanti a lei.

Jane si lascia scappare una risatina. "Ma certo,nessun problema."

"Non ridere, essere bassi non é divertente." Sorride alzandosi per farla passare e cercando di stare giù per non impedire la visione a quelli dietro.

"Le persone basse sono adorabili." Jane inarca la schiena per passare da un seggiolino all'altro e facendo quel movimento struscia il corpo contro quello di Maura, sentendo ogni sua curva.

"Ops.." Maura si porta un po' indietro per farla passare, quasi inciampando nelle gambe lunghe di Jane, e quando lei si è seduta prende posto nel seggiolino di Jane, sistemandosi il vestito. "Grazie. Ci vedi?"

"Benissimo." Sorride e si siede comoda. "Puoi pure rimette la testa sulla spalla."

"Um, okay." Sorride e rimette la testa sulla spalla di Jane, i suoi capelli hanno un buon profumo.

* * *

><p>Finito il film, le ragazze si alzano, buttano i contenitori vuoti ed escono da cinema, mentre Jane si offre di accompagnare Maura a casa.<p>

"Se non hai di meglio da fare. Grazie." Sorride accettando.

"Oltre che tornare a casa e buttarmi a dormire nel letto?! Direi di no." Ride e s'incamminano. Sono quasi arrivate a casa di Maura e vedono Davide, appoggiato alla porta.

"Oh.." Maura lo guarda.

Davide le vede arrivare e va verso di loro. "Jane." Le sorride. "Ciao principessa." Prende Maura tra le braccia e le bacia dolcemente le labbra.

"Ciao." Sorride ricambiando il bacio.

"Pensavo ti avessero rapita."

Più o meno." Sorride a Jane. "Il film é durato fino a poco fa, bello."

"Ciao Davide. Te la lascio di nuovo, buona serata." Fa un cenno con la testa e si allontana tornando verso casa mentre Maura la guarda mordendosi un labbro, un po' le dispiace di averla salutata cosí, e poi si gira verso il suo ragazzo. "A cosa devo l'onore della sua visita?"

"Al fatto che tornando dall'università ho preso il gelato:" Sorride "E al fatto che mi mancavi molto." La bacia prendendola in braccio.

"Entrambe due ragioni più che soddisfacenti." Sorride e Davide la porta dentro casa.

Jane non ha molta voglia di salire in casa, così sale sulla sua gondola e si siede, accarezzando l'acqua con la punta delle dita. Rimane li per un'ora e poi quando arriva in casa si cambia e controlla sul pc gli orari di alcuni treni per tornare a Revere. Vorrebbe far visita alla famiglia e allo stesso tempo allontanarsi un po' da Venezia per pensare alla sua storia e sopratutto a quello che sta iniziando a provare per Maura.

* * *

><p>Jane si alza presto e prepara la valigia. Dopo aver controllato gli orari la sera prima, ha chiamato Gabriele che l'accompagnerà alla stazione. Così quando ha finito scende.<p>

"Ciao amore." Le da un bacio.

"Ciao." Sorride e ricambia il bacio." Grazie per esserti offerto di accompagnarmi nonostante il lavoro."

"Per te tutto e se ti manca la famiglia è giusto tornare per una piccola vacanza." Sorride e carica la valigia sul battello e insieme vanno alla stazione.

* * *

><p>Maura passa la notte con Davide e il giorno dopo lui si sveglia presto per andare all'università, si veste, la bacia ed esce. Lei si sveglia più tardi, si fa una doccia e poi esce a far colazione. Va in un bar e mentre beve il suo caffé scrive a Jane. <em>'Scusa per ieri, non sapevo che Davide mi stesse aspettando a casa. E' stata una bella serata, e pomeriggio, mi piacerebbe rifarlo ogni tanto! Buona giornata.'<em>

"Ehi Maura." Gabriele la nota e le sorride. "Come stai?"

"Oh ciao Gabriele." Sorride. "Io bene e tu?"

"Bene." Sorride." Posso sedermi?"

"Certamente." Gli fa segno di accomodarsi.

"Allora ieri è andata bene la giornata con Jane?"

"Si grazie." Sorride finendo il caffè.

"L'ho vista poco fa, l'ho accompagnata alla stazione."

"Alla stazione?." Lo guarda.

"È tornata a casa per fare una piccola vacanza."

"Uhm,capisco." Sorride debolmente.

"Ora devo andare." Si alza." E' stato un piacere vederti."

"Anche per me." Sorride.

"Pago io il tuo caffè."

"Grazie,ma non devi."

"Figurati." Va a pagare e poi torna da Maura." Buona giornata." Le sorride.

"Grazie, anche a te." Sorride e lo guarda uscire, pensando a Jane.

* * *

><p>Ad inizio agosto Davide ha finito gli esami e lui e Maura sono stati a visitare Roma una settimana, ora sono tornati e passano le giornate insieme, nonostante il lavoro di Maura che a causa della stagione é aumentato di nuovo. Quel giorno, dopo il lavoro, Maura e Davide vanno a correre insieme e poi tornando si fermano a prendere un gelato e passeggiano fino a casa. Si fanno una lunga doccia e cenano, e poi si mettono sul divano a coccolarsi e guardare un film.<p>

Jane è appena tornata da Revere, stare un po' a casa sua con la famiglia e i vecchi amici le ha fatto bene, ma non le ha schiarito abbastanza le idee. Gabriele va a prenderla in stazione, la porta a casa e quando si è fatta la doccia, si veste elegante mettendo un abito grigio e un paio di tacchi, si trucca un po' e poi si raccoglie i capelli e insieme escono andando ad una mostra.

"Mi sei mancata." Le da un bacio prima di prendere un po' di champagne.

"Anche tu." Sorride.

"Ti piace la mostra?"

"Molto." Sorride e si appoggia al suo petto. "Ma i tacchi mi stanno uccidendo!"

Gabriele ride. "Mi dispiace." Le accarezza i capelli. "Tra poco andiamo a casa ok?"

"Va bene." Gli accarezza la barba. "Devo dire che non mi aspettavo di trovarti con i baffi e la barba lunga."

"Non ti piacciono?" La guarda offeso.

"Stai benissimo." Gli da un bacio sul mento.

"Grazie." La bacia dolcemente.

* * *

><p>Maura durante il film scrive a Jane, non si sentono da due settimane ormai, e non sa se sia ancora a Revere o meno. <em>'Ciao :) Non ci sentiamo da un po'.. Volevo solo sapere come stavi! Buona serata.'<em>

"A chi scrivi?" Davide le bacia il collo.

"Ad un'amica." Appoggia il telefono sul tavolino chiudendo gli occhi.

"Tutto bene?"

"Credo di sì." Sorride girandosi verso di lui.

"Sei ogni giorno più bella amore." Maura sorride e lo bacia mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lui.

"Penso che il film possiamo guardarlo un'altra volta." Dice lui accarezzandole la schiena.

"Penso anche io." Sorride abbracciandosi a lui.

* * *

><p>Jane legge il messaggio di Maura, ma non le risponde, sta cercando di togliersi dalla mente tutti i pensieri che si è fatta su di lei, almeno quando sta con il suo ragazzo. Spegne il cellulare e finisce di bere il suo champagne.<p>

"Andiamo amore." La prende per mano portadola fuori.

"È stato davvero bel-" Non fa in tempo a finire la frase che le labbra di Gabriele s'incollano alle sue. "-llo." Sorride*

"Casa mia va bene?"

"Benissimo." Sorride e in pochi minuti raggiungono casa di Gabriele.

* * *

><p>La mattina dopo Maura si sveglia tardi, non ha dormito molto ovviamente, controlla il telefono e poi va in cucina dove Davide sta preparando la colazione.<p>

"Buongiorno." Sorride.

"Ben svegliata bellezza. La colazione é pronta." Ricambia il sorriso.

"Mmm, grazie." Gli dà un bacio e mangiano.

* * *

><p>Gabriele riempie di baci ogni centimetro del corpo di Jane.<p>

"Buongiorno." Apre gli occhi.

"Buongiorno." Sorride e le bacia il collo.

"Ho fame, c'è qualcosa per fare colazione?"

"No, lo sai che non sono bravo a cucinare."

"Andiamo al bar allora?"

"Devo scappare al lavoro mi dispiace.." Si alza ed inizia a vestirsi.

"Che palle Gabri,ogni volta è così!" Sbuffa.

"Lo so, ma non posso farci nulla." Le da un bacio sulla fronte. "A più tardi." esce dalla stanza, recupera la sua valigetta e poi esce.

Jane recupera il cellulare, lo accende e risponde a Maura _'Sto bene grazie.' _invia e poi si alza iniziando a vestirsi. Dopo qualche minuto arriva a casa, si cambia e scende per salire in gondola e lavorare.

Maura legge il messaggio di Jane andando al lavoro _'Allora sei tornata? :)' _invia e poi prende il primo gruppo di visita.

Jane fa una pausa appena scarica un gruppo di turisti e risponde _'Si,sono tornata ieri.' _invia e poi carica una coppia iniziando a remare.

A pranzo Maura ha un'ora di pausa e risponde a Jane mentre esce dall'agenzia _'Mi fa piacere. Se non stai lavorando e ti va di mangiare qualcosa, io sono al bar davanti al canale, il solito.. :)'_

* * *

><p>Jane finisce con la coppia e poi scende dalla gondola andando verso il bar e quando vede Maura si siede davanti a lei. "Ehilà!" Sorride.<p>

"Ehi!" Alza gli occhi dal libro che sta leggendo e sorride. "Come stai?" Le fa posto sul tavolo.

"Sto bene grazie e tu?" Sorride.

"Sto bene. Mi fa piacere vederti.. Com'é andata a Revere?"

"Bene. E' bello tornare a casa."

"Posso immaginare. Peró é stato strano vedere la tua gondola ferma tutto questo tempo." La guarda.

"Davvero? Passi spesso vicino alla mia gondola?"

"Quando faccio colazione fuori sì."

"Mm capisco.." Abbassa lo sguardo giocherellando con le dita.

"Ma anche altre volte." La guarda. "E' una parte del canale che mi piace molto."

"È molto bella, per questo ho preso la casa li."

"Ottimo gusto. Io non ho scelto dove prendere casa perché me l'hanno regalata i miei, altrimenti probabilmente abiteremmo vicine."

"Beh ci siamo conosciute lo stesso in qualche modo. Qando una ragazzina un po' spaesata aveva bisogno di una guida."

"Grazie ad un barista che non dava buone indicazioni." Ride.

"Giusto!" Una delle cose migliori che mi sia successa." Abbassa lo sguardo arrossendo un po'.

Maura le prende una mano accarezzandola e poi si alza e la abbraccia. "Mi sei mancata queste due settimane." La stringe. "E a dire la verità ero anche un po' preoccupata."

Jane sorride accarezzandole i capelli. "Perché?"

"Eri strana quando mi hai salutato la sera del cinema e poi il giorno dopo sei partita così.. Pensavo di aver fatto qualcosa che non andava.." Scuote la testa. "Io rimugino molto sulle cose, non prestarci attenzione.

"No, è solo che,insomma c'era il tuo ragazzo ad aspettarti e mi sono sentita un pó in colpa ad averti trattenuta tutto il giorno.." Cerca di essere convincente il più possibile.

"Ma lui aveva appena finito di studiare, di solito finisce tardi e passa tardi, quella sera aveva solo finito prima.. Io ho passato volentieri la giornata con te, davvero."

"Lo so, è solo che..." Sospira. "Non importa. Mangiamo qualcosa?"

"Certo." Si siede di nuovo al suo posto e dopo aver scelto ordinano.

Jane mangia senza alzare lo sguardo dal piatto." Allora fra una settimana c'è la festa sulla spiaggia?!

"Sì. Vieni vero?"

"Certamente." Sorride.

"Bene!" Sorride finendo quello che sta mangiando.

Jane finisce di mangiare e poi si alza. "Devo tornare a lavorare, ci sentiamo." Sorride e mette i soldi del pranzo sul tavolo. "Ciao Maura." Le da un bacio sulla guancia ed esce.

"Ciao Jane." Sorride, finisce di mangiare, va a pagare e poi torna al lavoro.

La sera Jane finisce di cenare e sistema la cucina, poi mette su il cavalletto, ci appoggia una tela, tira fuori la tempera ed inizia a dipingere.

* * *

><p>Sono passati quattro giorni da quando Jane ha iniziato a dipingere il quadro. È davvero molto bello, rappresenta il punto del canale dove ha iniziato a cantare quella sera per Maura, il suo punto preferito. Quando ha sistemato i colori e i pennelli e si è fatta una bella doccia, sente suonare al campanello e va ad aprire ritrovandosi davanti il suo ragazzo.<p>

"Ciao Jane." Sorride.

"Ciao Gabri." Gli fa spazio per farlo entrare.

"Sono passato solo per un saluto." Sorride e la prende fra le braccia baciandola.

Jane però mette le mani fra di loro e lo spinge un pó indietro." Dobbiamo parlare." Lo guarda negli occhi.

* * *

><p><strong>Allora ragazzi, vi spieghiamo una cosa velocemente. C'è modo di andare al mare a Venezia, ovviamente bisogna prendere vari mezzi, però noi non stiamo li a raccontare nel dettaglio tutto, quindi insomma, era per dirvi che non siamo sceme! In più esistono anche i taxi, fatti a barca, ma esistono. Quindi niente, era per chiarire per chi non conosce la città. Speriamo vi sia piaciuto, vi lasciamo con un pò di suspance. -Rachele &amp; Irene<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

"Che c'è che non va?" La guarda stranito.

"Vedi io credo che.. non dovremmo più stare insieme." Sospira.

"Per quale motivo?"

"Sei sempre a lavorare e l'unico modo per farti perdonare e riempire i vuoti, è farmi regali e io non li voglio!." Si siede sul divano. "Voglio una persona che sia presente ogni giorno, che anche se lavora poi ha voglia di stare con me sul divano a guardare qualcosa e coccolarmi, voglio una persona che riesco a vedere ogni giorno negli occhi..."

"Jane lo sai che il mio lavoro è così.."

"Si, ma tutte le mattine, dopo una notte di passione te ne vai e io non lo sopporto! Mi sembra di stare con uno che mi porta solo a letto, una cosa senza sentimento." Lo guarda.

"Cristo Jane!" Appoggia la fronte contro il muro tirandoci un pugno." Sono innamorato di te, ma ho un lavoro che mi piace.."

"Per questo dovresti tenerti il lavoro e lasciarmi andare.."

"Va bene, se è questo che vuoi." Recupera la giacca. "Buona fortuna con tutto Jane." Esce sbattendo la porta e Jane rimane seduta con la testa fra le mani per un po', prima di alzarsi e vestirsi per andare a lavorare.

* * *

><p>Jane vuole rilassarsi un po' dopo quello che è successo con Gabriele, così quando ha finito i suoi giri con i turisti, inizia a remare per fare uno dei suoi soliti giretti da sola e vede Maura seduta su una panchina, così inizia a cantare per attirare la sua attenzione.<p>

Maura alza la testa dal libro e la vede, lo chiude per rimetterlo in borsa e si avvicina all'acqua.

Jane rallenta e accosta. "Buonasera." Sorride.

"Anche a te. Serata di pensieri?"

Jane annuisce abbassando lo sguardo e sospirando. "Ho rotto con Gabriele, così avevo bisogno di un po' di distrazione."

"Oh, mi dispiace Jane." La guarda.

Jane alza lo sguardo. "Non importa tranquilla, era giusto così.."

"Sono convinta che se hai fatto questa decisione, sarà quella giusta per te. L'importante é non pentirsene."

"No assolutamente." Sorride e scende dalla gondola raggiungendo Maura. "Ora devo proprio tornare in casa, se vuoi salire a bere qualcosa, vieni pure."

"Perché no!" Sorride e la segue in casa.

* * *

><p>Jane appoggia alcune cose in camera e si veste più comoda e poi va in cucina per aprire il frigo e tirare fuori una bottiglia di vino." Mio nonno mi ha dato dell'altro vino, gli ho detto che era piaciuto ad una mia amica." Sorride e stappa la bottiglia versando il vino nei bicchieri e passandone uno a Maura.<p>

"Grazie." Sorride prendendone un sorso. "E' sempre ottimo."

"Figurati." Sorride e poi va in sala, passando un dito delicatamente sulla tela dipinta. "E' asciutta!" Sorride soddisfatta.

Maura butta giù il bicchiere di vino e la segue in sala, rimanendo a bocca aperta.

Jane si gira e la guarda. "Maura stai bene?!" Le tocca un braccio.

"Sto benissimo! E quella è stupenda!" Indica la tela.

"Grazie mille." Sorride e appoggia il bicchiere ormai vuoto sul tavolino. "L'ho finito stamani."

"E' davvero bellissimo." Sorride avvicinanodosi.

"Era un bel po' che non dipingevo, mi è tornata la voglia e così ho preso colori e tela e ho iniziato a dipingere come ai vecchi tempi."

Maura si avvicina alla tela, studiandola per bene e riconoscendo il punto del canale dove Jane l'aveva portata dicendole che era il suo preferito e le sorride. Jane ricambia il sorriso dolcemente e poi si siede sul divano.

"Mia madre sarebbe colpita." Sorride sedendosi sul bracciolo del divano.

"Grazie." Sorride. "Sarebbe un onore se tua madre vedesse dei miei dipinti." Incrocia la gambe. "Stavo pensando di farne qualcuno nuovo per poi richiedere uno spazio per allestire una mostra."

"Sarebbe fantastico! Se riesci a ottenere uno spazio la invito qui volentieri! Vuole conoscerti comunque, quindi quale migliore occasione" Sorride.

"Davvero?" La guarda spalancando gli occhi. "Oh mio dio..grazie!"

Certo! Figurati, mi fa piacere." Sorride dolcemente.

"Sei la migliore." Si mette in ginocchio sul divano e le da un bacio sulla guancia.

"Conclusione un po' affrettata, non è niente di che.." Sorride abbracciandola. "Peró grazie." La guarda

Jane ricambia l'abbraccio. "Prego." Sorride spostandole una ciocca di capelli. "Uhm, vado a portare il bicchiere vuoto in cucina." Si alza e prende il bicchiere andando verso la cucina e ripetendosi in testa: _'No Jane, è tua amica ed è fidanzata.'_

Maura si siede sul divano lanciando ogni tanto qualche occhiata al quadro, é davvero bello, e guardandosi un po' in giro.

Jane tira fuori dal frigo degli ingredienti e si prepara un panino." Spero non ti dispiaccia se mangio, ma non ho avuto il tempo di cenare.

"Certo che no." Sorride.

"Bene, tanto non mi avresti fermata comunque dal farlo." Ride.

"No, mi serve un po' piú di boxe per quello." Ridacchia.

"Oh si!" Sorride e la raggiunge sul divano porgendole un altro bicchiere di vino e poi si siede iniziando a mangiare.

"Grazie." Maura prende un sorso di vino e accavalla le gambe.

"Vuoi vedere qualcosa alla tv?"

"Si." Sorride allungandole il telecomando

Jane prende il telecomando e accende la tv mettendo un film d'animazione e poi appoggia il piatto vuoto sul tavolino prendendo il sorso di vino che era rimasto nel suo bicchiere e poi si mette comoda sul divano. Maura si toglie le scarpe e piega le gambe sul divano per essere più comoda sorseggiando il vino mentre guarda la tv.

"Domani a che ora devo essere in spiaggia?"

"Verso le sei inizia la festa." Sorride. "Io sarò lí un paio d'ore prima per sistemare, tu vieni pure quando vuoi."

"Perfetto. Probabilmente arriverò sul tardi, quando tutti saranno ubriachi e io potrò farmi due risate godendomi la birra e la carne." Ride.

"Ottimo piano!" Ride insieme a lei.

"Si davvero ottimo." Sorride e continua a guardare la tv finché non si addormenta e quando il film finisce Maura si accorge che Jane sta dormendo quindi si alza, porta piatto e bicchieri in cucina e poi torna in sala, si mette le scarpe, dà un bacio alla fronte di Jane e poi torna a casa.

* * *

><p>Jane si sveglia la mattina dopo e si accorge di essersi addormentata ieri sera durante il film. Si mette seduta e recupera il cellulare per inviare un messaggio a Maura. <em>'Mi dispiace se mi sono addormentata, comunque grazie per aver passato la serata con me, ne avevo bisogno. Buona giornata, ci vediamo stasera.' <em>invia e poi va a fare colazione.

Maura é già al lavoro e vede il messaggio solo dopo pranzo, mentre sta tornando a casa. _'Non preoccuparti, spero che tu ti sia riposata. Anche a me ha fatto piacere. A stasera!' _Invia, poi va a farsi una doccia e prepararsi.

Jane riceve il messaggio di Maura e lo legge sorridendo. Poi quando ha finito di sistemare un paio di cose per organizzare la mostra, va a farsi una bella doccia lunga e rilassante. Quando esce si asciuga bene i capelli e con cura li pettina in modo che siano morbidi. Poi va in camera ed inizia a guardare nell'armadio per cercare qualcosa da mettere. Alla fine opta per un paio di shorts neri, una canottiera e un giubottino smanicato nero e poi scarpe da ginnastica. Si guarda allo specchio e quando si è sistemata, inizia a truccarsi. Dopo rimane un pó a guardare la tv e poi quando sono le nove chiama un taxi e si fa portare in spiaggia. Quando arriva la festa è già iniziata da un bel po', si avvicina al tavolo dove ci sono le birre, ne prende una e saluta un paio di ragazzi che la riconoscono da quel giorno che con Gabriele si erano uniti sulla spiaggia e poi fa un giro cercando Maura con lo sguardo.

Maura si mette un costume blu scuro, molto semplice, il suo preferito, sopra indossa un vestito bianco un po' trasparente e si raccoglie i capelli in una treccia. Dopo essersi truccata un po' aspetta Davide e insieme vanno in spiaggia iniziando a preparare insieme ai loro amici. Ora é abbracciata a Davide e sta parlando e ridendo con un gruppo di ragazzi vicino alla riva. Dopo qualche istante si stacca, dá un bacio al suo ragazzo e si allontana andando a prendere da bere.

Jane non la trova e così decide di fermarsi un istante, finisce la birra e poi si siede su un piccolo scoglio.

Maura si prende da bere e alzando lo sguardo vede Jane seduta su uno scoglio, prende una birra e la raggiunge cercando di non ammazzarsi a piedi nudi sugli scogli.

Jane mette via il telefono che aveva preso un secondo per leggere un messaggio e quando guarda di nuovo verso la spiaggia, vede Maura che cammina verso di lei, si alza e la raggiunge per aiutarla. "Ehilà." Sorride e le prende la birra di mano e una volta che ha la mano libera, la prende e l'aiuta a camminare sugli scogli portandola dov'era seduta.

"Grazie. Ho notato che avevi finito la birra e siccome il mio scopo é ubriacarti te ne ho portata un'altra." Sorride.

"Ma che gentile!" Ne beve un sorso e si siede.

Maura sorride e prende un sorso di birra. "Da quanto sei arrivata?"

"Mezz'ora credo." Sorride e finisce la birra. "Ti va di ballare?"

"Certo. Anche se scendere da qui sarà un problema." Guarda gli scogli e prende la mano di Jane per scendere.

"Vediamo di non salirci quando saremo ubriache." Ride e la conduce giù dagli scogli portandola in mezzo ad un gruppo di persone che stanno ballando.

Maura chiude gli occhi e inizia a muoversi a ritmo della musica senza lasciare la mano di Jane mentre lei segue i movimenti di Maura guardandola, è molto bella. La bionda si gira dando la schiena a Jane e avvolgendo le sue braccia attorno a sé senza smettere di ballare. Jane mette il viso fra la spalla e il collo di Maura muovendo i fianchi a ritmo. Maura intanto continua a muoversi senza accorgersi che la musica sta finendo e quando di colpo nota che la musica ha smesso di andare si stacca da lei andando verso il tavolo per bere. Jane la segue e si avvicina e prende un cocktail e lo beve tutto d'un fiato. "Sei brava a ballare." Sorride a Maura.

"Anche tu." Sorride buttando giù il bicchiere che le allunga un ragazzo.

"Io torno in pista, se vuoi andare da Davide ci vediamo dopo."

"Ti raggiungo tra un po'." Sorride e la guarda tornare a ballare.

Jane trova un gruppetto di ragazze e parla un po' con loro mentre balla. Ad un certo punto riceve una chiamata e ne approfitta per fare una pausa e bere qualcosa, quando ha finito di parlare al cellulare torna in pista per riunirsi alle ragazze e balla a stretto contatto con una di loro.

Maura raggiunge Davide e parla un po' con degli amici e poi lo trascina a ballare. Balla con lui e degli altri ragazzi e dopo alcune canzoni di fermano e si siedono sulla sabbia guardando gli altri mentre bevono qualcosa. Maura rimane seduta fra le gambe del suo ragazzo mentre lui le bacia il collo e la accarezza mentre lei ogni tanto beve dalla sua bottiglia di birra fino a finirla.

Jane tiene stretta la ragazza che le si struscia addosso ed inizia a baciarle il collo. Quando la canzone finisce, la ragazza trascina Jane a bere qualcosa e poi quando si siedono, lei continua a baciarle il collo mentre infila una mano sotto la canottiera per accarezzarle la pancia. Jane chiude gli occhi e si lascia baciare.

Maura nota le due ragazze e sorride, pensando che Jane ha fatto presto a riprendersi dalla rottura con il suo ragazzo, poi si toglie il vestito e rimanendo in costume di alza e trascina Davide in acqua per un po' di privacy.

Jane apre gli occhi e guarda la ragazza, ma tutto quello che vede è Maura, non riesce proprio a far finta di niente. Quando prima ha ballato con lei non le sembrava vero, il corpo di Maura attaccato al suo, sentiva ogni tipo d'emozione.

"Scusa non posso." Scuote la testa e si alza.

"Che succede? Sembrava ti piacesse." La guarda confusa.

"Sei una bella ragazza, ma sono appena uscita da una relazione e.. non posso." Prende un'altra birra e poi va verso gli scogli arrampicandosi e quando arriva dietro a una roccia un po' nascosta dalla spiaggia, si siede e beve un sorso di birra guardando il mare. Poi la birra finisce e si appoggia alla roccia chiudendo gli occhi per riordinare i suoi pensieri.

* * *

><p>Quando Maura e Davide escono dall'acqua aiutano i loro amici con il falò, e quando finalmente il fuoco prende Maura rimane un po' ad asciugarsi e si rimette il vestito per andare a cercare Jane. Gira per i vari scogli e quando finalmente vede Jane le si avvicina toccandole un braccio. "Trovata!" Sorride.<p>

"Oh merda!" Si spaventa e apre gli occhi di colpo. "Ma sei tu Maura! Che spavento!"

Maura ritira la mano guardando in basso. "Scusami, ti stavo cercando, non volevo spaventarti."

"Non preoccuparti.." Si alza facendo attenzione.

"C'é il falò se vuoi venire a sederti." Indica la spiaggia sorridendo e poi si alza.

"Si certo." Sorride e le prende la mano e insieme scendono, poi gliela lascia e va verso il faló sedendosi.

Quando tutti sono seduti attorno al fuoco uno degli amici di Davide prende una bottiglia di vetro tra quelle vuote e alza in piedi. "Alloooora gente, indovinate un po'?" Sorride. "Penso che tutti voi sappiate come funziona 7 minuti in paradiso no?" Si gira verso Maura.

"Vengo da Boston, non dall'Africa, ci giochiamo anche noi!" Ride.

"Va bene va bene" Ride. "Allora.." Fa girare la bottiglia. "Davide! Finalmente ti scolli un po' dalla tua biondina." Sorride a Maura "e...Giulia! Suvvia ragazzi, dentro!" Apre la cabina.

"Vado!" Dà un bacio a Maura. "Faccio il bravo prometto."

Jane lo guarda pensando: _'Si come no!' _e poi aspetta insieme agli altri che abbiano finito, controllando che Maura stia bene e che non le dia fastidio la situazione, ma Maura chiacchiera con una ragazza tranquillamente per un paio di minuti e poi si sposta verso Jane sedendosi vicino a lei. "Come va?"

"Bene e tu sei tranquilla con il tuo bel Davide la dentro?" Indica la cabina.

"Insomma." Ridacchia. "Ma alla fine poi toccherà anche a me, quindi nel caso ho la mia vendetta. E poi é un gioco."

"Si giusto." Sorride e prende un sorso di birra da una bottiglia vicino a lei.

Quando scadono i sette minuti Maura torna al suo posto e viene raggiunta da Davide. "Divertito?"

"Abbastanza, ma preferisco la mia bellissima ragazza. "La bacia.

"Scemo." Sorride e poi si girano verso il ragazzo in piedi.

"Bene, spero vi siate divertiti, Davide tu mi racconterai quando siamo lontani dalla tua ragazza." Gli fa l'occhiolino e Maura lo guarda male per scherzo. "Alloooora vediamo a chi tocca ora..." Gira la bottiglia. "Maura! Perfetto, ti puoi già vendicare!"

Maura si alza "Posso girare io la bottiglia? Di te non mi fido." Gli fa la lingua.

"Non si fida di nessuno!" Ride Davide.

"Va bene fai pure." Le passa la bottiglia.

Maura si inginocchia e fa girare la bottiglia guardandola finché non si ferma e poi segue con lo sguardo la sabbia fino a vedere chi ha indicato. "Oh..."

Jane osserva la bottiglia e lentamente alza lo sguardo incrociando quello di Maura. "A quante pare la bottiglia ha scelto me." Sorride. Maura ricambia il sorriso e si alza in piedi.

"Ma due femmine non vale peró!" Protesta Davide.

"Beh, in realtà sí-"

Maura si gira verso Davide. "Hai paura?"

"No ma.."

"E allora dov'é il problema? Dai è un gioco." Sorride e prende la mano di Jane per farla alzare. Jane prende la mano di Maura e si alza e mentre lei la trascina verso la cabina si gira e guarda Davide facendogli l'occhiolino.

Maura aspetta che Jane sia entrata e abbia chiuso la porta e si appoggia contro la parete. E' buio nella cabina, solo un'apertura in alto fa entrare un po' di luce della luna, giusto appena per capire dove ci siano oggetti e dove ci si possa muovere.

"Mmm allora...sette minuti qui.." Allunga le mani cercando quelle di Maura.

Maura le prende le mani aiutandola ad allontanarsi dalla porta senza andare addosso a nulla e intanto si guarda intorno. "Già.."

"Grazie." Si appoggia alla parete opposta di Maura senza lasciarle le mani. "Se vuoi posso dire che abbiamo fatto qualcosa a Davide, tanto per vendicarti." Ridacchia.

"Perché no." Ride. "Probabilmente avresti preferito essere qui con la ragazza con cui ballavi prima.. Ma puó sempre capitare di nuovo a te."

"Sinceramente non m'interessa di quella ragazza, è stato solo un momento, non fa per me..." Inizia a giocare con le dita di Maura.

"Ah.. Scusa, ho solo pensato che probabilmente avessi bisogno di distrazione."

"Si, ma non quel tipo di distrazione e non da lei." Arriccia le labbra.

"Okay" Sorride guardando per terra.

Jane si avvicina piano a Maura e cerca il suo viso con una mano. "Sei molto bella." Sorride.

Maura le prende la mano per evitare una manata e la porta lentamente verso il suo viso. "Grazie." Arrossisce, ringraziando il buio.

Jane l'accarezza delicatamente sorridendo. "Mi piacciono i posti al buio, puoi sentire tante cose che normalmente non sentiresti.."

Maura avvampa e abbassa gli occhi come per non farsi vedere, mordendosi il labbro. "A me straniscono un po' invece.. Non so mai come reagire.. Anzi, lo so, ma è..strano..." Alza lo sguardo.

"Dovresti fare quello che ti senti di fare. Io mi sento, per esempio, di dirti che hai un profumo fantastico, la tua pelle è morbida e.." Accarezza i capelli di Maura. "I tuoi capelli sono soffici."

"Non so se quello che mi sento di fare sia quello che dovrei fare..." La guarda sperando di non essere vista. "Però alla fine questo gioco é fatto apposta no?"

"Si, l'hai detto anche prima. Fai quello che vuoi,io sono qui.."

Maura chiude gli occhi un secondo e fa un bel respiro, staccandosi dalla parete." Non ci credo che sto per farlo.." Si morde un labbro avvicinandosi a lei. Jane si accorge che Maura si sta avvicinando e si sente un pó nervosa, ma fa un piccolo passo verso di lei.

Maura si trova a pochi centimetri da lei e la guarda negli occhi. "Se devi fermarmi fallo adesso.." le prende il colletto della giacca tirandola verso di lei.

"Non voglio fermarti Maura.." La guarda.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sappiamo, siamo un po' crudeli a lasciarvi di nuovo in sospeso, ma ne varrà la pena promesso. Speriamo vi sia piaciuto questo capitolo. Jane e Maura sono sempre più vicine.. Alla prossima! -Rachele &amp; Irene <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Questo capitolo è più corto rispetto agli altri, ma non per questo meno interessante. Speriamo vi piaccia. Per il prossimo però dovrete aspettare di più, nessuna eccezione! Buona lettura! -Rachele & Irene**

* * *

><p>Maura riempie lo spazio fra loro con il suo corpo e appoggia dolcemente le sue labbra su quelle di Jane, aspettando la sua reazione. Jane mette le mani sui fianchi di Maura e l'avvicina piano, ricambiando il bacio. Allora l'altra ragazza le mette una mano tra i suoi capelli avvicinandola a sé senza rompere il bacio e la mora la spinge, facendo attenzione, contro la parete della cabina e approfondisce il bacio. Maura le mordicchia dolcemente il labbro tirandola verso di sé e continua a baciarla accarezzandole il viso. Jane si abbassa con le labbra baciandole la mascella, il mento e poi il collo, prima di appoggiare la sua fronte su quella di Maura respirando un po' affannosamente.<p>

"Bene ragazze, mi dispiace interrompere qualsiasi cosa stiate facendo ma sette minuti sono passati.." Bussa leggermente alla porta.

Maura lascia un ultimo bacio sulle labbra di Jane e poi sguscia fuori dalla cabina appena il ragazzo apre la porta. Jane esce sorridendo al ragazzo." Io vado a prendere qualcosa da bere, continuate pure senza di me." Fa un cenno con la testa e si allontana per prendere una birra.

Maura torna a sedersi vicino a Davide che la prende tra le braccia dandole un bacio sulla tempia, e lei sorride leggermente senza ricambiare mentre il ragazzo con la bottiglia fa fare un altro giro.

Jane beve la birra sedendosi su un muretto e guardando i ragazzi giocare, sopratutto Maura. Quando l'ha finita torna da loro e si siede in silenzio.

Maura per qualche turno di gioco non alza lo sguardo da terra, e quando lo fa la vista di Jane che torna a sedersi tra i ragazzi le fa riabbassare gli occhi.

"...Davide! Serata fortunata amico!"

Davide orride e si gira verso Maura. "Ti dispiace?" Indica la bottiglia.

"No, vai pure." Ricambia il sorriso e si lascia dare un bacio prima che lui entri nella cabina con una ragazza, poi si alza e va verso il tavolo a versarsi da bere. Jane controlla il cellulare, si è fatto tardi e sta iniziando ad essere un po' stanca. Così si alza e saluta gli altri ragazzi, poi va verso Maura. "Io vado a casa Maura, sono un pochino stanca, ci sentiamo ok?! "

Maura finisce di bere e la guarda. "Sei venuta fin qui a piedi?"

"No, ho preso un taxi, ma la faccio volentieri una passeggiata, infondo è una bella nottata..."

"Peccato, speravo di avere una scusa per accompagnarti al tuo eventuale mezzo di trasporto." Sorride abbassando lo sguardo e giocando con il bicchiere che ha in mano.

"Ma loro, "Indica i ragazzi. "non lo sanno che non ho un mezzo, quindi puoi accompagnarmi per un pezzetto di strada e poi tornare indietro." Sorride. Maura si gira a guardare i ragazzi che parlano e che non le stanno prestando alcuna attenzione, appoggia il bicchiere sul tavolo e segue Jane risalendo la spiaggia, sciogliendosi la treccia ormai rovinata e scuotendo un po' i capelli. Jane si scuote via un po' di sabbia dai pantaloni e poi si gira verso Maura. "E' stata una serata piacevole, grazie dell'invito."

"Figurati, grazie a te di essere venuta.." Sorride.

Jane le prende la mano e cammina in silenzio per un po', poi la lascia. "Ora torna pure dai tuoi amici e dal tuo ragazzo, non vorrei si preoccupassero."

Maura guarda la mano di Jane lasciare la sua cercando di nascondere la delusione. "Um..okay.. Beh, ci sentiamo allora?"

"Si certo." Sorride e si sporge dandole un bacio sulla guancia. "Grazie di tutto, buonanotte." Le accarezza un braccio e s'incammina mentre Maura la guarda camminare combattendo l'istinto di correrle dietro e poi torna verso gli altri guardandoli finire il gioco, fortunatamente non viene piú chiamata.

Jane torna a casa si cambia ed inizia a dipingere un nuovo quadro, questa volta però ci mette ancora più cura e attenzione... sta dipingendo il bacio fra lei e Maura.

* * *

><p>Maura si sveglia nel suo letto da sola, la notte prima aveva detto al suo ragazzo di non sentirsi molto bene a causa dell'alcool e di preferire stare un po' da sola. Che fosse sbronza era una bugia, Maura regge bene gli alcolici, ma che non si sentisse bene era vero. Non si era tolta dalla testa il bacio di Jane neanche dormendo, l'aveva pure sognato. Scende dal letto e va a farsi una doccia lunga e rilassante. Dopo essersi vestita, va a fare colazione e poi si siede sulla ringhiera del piccolo terrazzo della sua cucina, guardando Venezia. Non ha ancora toccato il cellulare dalla sera precedente, pur di non sentirsi tentata di scrivere a Jane l'ha lasciato nella borsa.<p>

Jane si alza un po' stanca, stropicciandosi gli occhi e va in cucina a prepararsi un bel caffè, quando l'ha finito si rimette davanti alla tela e continua a dipingere alla luce del sole. Riceve una chiamata mentre sta dipingendo, una signora ha accettato la sua proposta di fare una mostra nel suo locale. Così Jane accetta un appuntamento per pranzo. Va a farsi una doccia, si veste indossando una gonna, una camicia e un paio di tacchi e poi recupera un pó di cose che le serviranno per mostrare le sue opere e poi esce di casa camminando verso il locale.

Maura decide di uscire per schiarirsi le idee, si veste sportiva e inizia a correre appena esce di casa, percorrendo tutte le strade più tortuose che trova per non doversi fermare.

Jane pranza con la signora chiacchierando un po' e poi vanno al locale che è molto bello, non tanto grande, ma spazioso. Si accordano e analizzano un pó i lavori di Jane. Quando hanno finito è pomeriggio e Jane decide di andare al bar a prendersi un caffè.

Quando ormai Maura non ce la fa più rallenta e gradualmente si ferma, camminando e respirando a fondo per riprendere fiato. Guardando casualmente nel solito bar dove va a fare colazione, Maura vede Jane che sta pagando, e nonostante una parte di lei sarebbe già entrata, ordina alle sue gambe di affrettare il passo sperando di non essere vista. Jane esce e vede Maura, ma non vuole parlare con lei, ha notato che è un po' in imbarazzo e non vuole farla sentire ulteriormente a disagio. Così va verso casa, sale, si cambia mettendosi qualcosa di comodo e ricomincia a dipingere, avrà molto da fare per la mostra.

* * *

><p>Maura e Jane non si sono parlate molto nelle ultime settimane, ma dal momento che domani Jane inaugurerà la sua mostra Maura ha fatto sì che sua madre venisse in Italia per vederla e restasse con lei qualche giorno. Ora sta andando a prenderla all'aeroporto, a Jane non ha più detto niente dalla sera in cui le ha mostrato il dipinto del canale e spera che la sorpresa le faccia piacere.<p>

Jane sta sistemando il locale appendendo tutti i quadri, una sezione l'ha dedicata ai dipinti di varie città italiane, un'altra ai ritratti di persone e li appende un quadro dov'è raffigurata Maura; Jane non ha mai avuto bisogno di una sua foto per ritrarla, è tutto nella sua testa. Poi al centro, dove c'è un muro solitario, appende il quadro del bacio, convinta che Maura non parteciperà alla mostra, dato che non la sente da settimane e quindi non lo vedrà. Quando è tutto sui muri, posiziona sotto le etichette per illustrarli e poi sistema altre cose.

Maura aspetta sua madre agli arrivi e quando la vede le va incontro e la abbraccia. "Mamma!" Sorride.

"Ciao tesoro." Sorride e la stringe.

"Com'é andato il volo?"

"Un po' stancante. Ti vedo benissimo."

"Eh, non c'é male dai. Vieni, ti porto a casa se vuoi rilassarti un po' e poi ti porto a cena fuori."

"Sono contenta di sentire che ti trovi bene qui tesoro." Sorride mentre bevono il the.

"E' stupendo, Venezia mi piace molto." Sorride.

"Non ti manca Boston vero?"

"Un po' mi manca, mi mancate voi." Le accarezza una mano.

Constance inisce il the. "Vado a darmi una rinfrescata prima di cena, va bene?"

"Prego." Sorride e lava le tazze.

Maura porta sua madre a cenare in un ristorante di lusso, poi fanno una passeggiata lungo il canale e infine tornano a casa di Maura, Constance va a dormire perché é molto stanca per il viaggio mentre Maura rimane sveglia a leggere fino a notte fonda, scrivendosi un po' con Davide, da cui si è presa una pausa non essendo più molto sicura dei suoi sentimenti.

Jane finisce di sistemare tutto la sera tardi, passa a prendere la pizza e la birra e va a casa di un paio di amici che ha conosciuto a fine estate, hanno organizzato una piccola serata per festeggiare da soli la mostra di Jane e hanno invitato altri amici. Così mangiano e poi si divertono con alcuni giochi da tavolo. Rimane fino a tardi dai suoi amici, poi uno di loro la riaccompagna a casa e appena arriva controlla le ultime cose per la mostra, poi tira fuori quello che indosserà e infine si mette sotto le coperte addormentandosi mentre pensa a Maura.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitolo un po' lungo, ma speriamo vi piaccia. Scusate se ci abbiamo messo piu' del solito a caricarlo, ma fra università, scuola di musica e problemi al pc siamo riuscite solo ora. Buona lettura! -Rachele & Irene  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Il giorno dopo Maura e sua madre si prendono la mattinata con calma ed escono verso le dieci, fanno una bella passeggiata in città guardando le opere d'arte e pranzano fuori.<p>

Jane si sveglia presto, fa colazione e poi per rilassarsi va a fare un giro con la sua gondola. Per pranzo torna in casa e prepara da mangiare, i suoi fratelli saranno li a breve, sono gli unici che erano liberi e potevano andare a Venezia per la mostra. Appena impiatta le cose, sente il campanello suonare e va ad aprire.

"Ciao Janie." Tommy sorride e l'abbraccia."

"Ehi Tommy!" Sorride.

"Lasciala un po' anche a me grazie." Ride e l'abbraccia.

"Da quando sei geloso Francesco?!" Ride e lo stringe. "Forza andiamo a tavola!" Si siedono ed iniziano a mangiare parlando un pó.

* * *

><p>Maura e Constance tornano a casa verso le quattro per cambiarsi e prepararsi. Constance ha un tailleur scuro con tacchi abbinati, come sempre estremamente raffinata, e Maura indossa dei pantaloni neri stretti, tacchi e una camicia di seta, raccogliendosi i capelli in uno chignon un po' disordinato, ma elegante.<p>

"Stai divinamente." Sorride.

"Grazie mamma." Le sorride dallo specchio mentre si trucca. "Anche tu. Ah, ricordati che Jane non sa che ci sarai, probabilmente sará sorpresa."

"Me l'avrai detto almeno dieci volte, me lo ricordo." Sorride dolcemente sistemandole i capelli. "Sono proprio curiosa di conoscerla e vedere i suoi lavori."

"Anche io, ne ho visto solo uno." Sorride. "Andiamo?"

"Certo, andiamo." Sorride.

* * *

><p>Jane è davanti allo specchio e sta indossando i suoi abiti: mette una gonna lunga e blu che le percorre tutte le gambe, con uno spacco lungo fino alla coscia sinistra, una canottiera morbida messa dentro la gonna, color carta da zucchero, poi mette i tacchi che riprendono il colore della canottiera e si trucca leggermente, ma in modo perfetto, infine ripassa i riccioli con un arriccia capelli e li scuote lasciandoli morbidi sulle spalle. I suoi fratelli si sono già cambiati, vestendosi con due completi molto eleganti. Quando sono tutti pronti, salgono sul taxi e vanno allo mostra, prima di aprire.<p>

Maura e sua madre arrivano in orario, c'é una bella coda e la mostra ha appena aperto, quindi riescono ad entrare solo dopo una decina di minuti. Constance si dirige subito verso il primo quadro, quello del canale, e Maura la segue cercando Jane con lo sguardo. Sono al terzo quadro quando finalmente Maura riesce a vederla, in fondo alla sala, che parla con alcune persone. E' bellissima, più bella di quanto l'abbia mai vista, si deve sbottonare un po' la camicia perché improvvisamente ha caldo. Quando sua madre ha finito di ammirare il quadro le dice che ha trovato Jane e insieme la raggiungono, cercando di non perderla di nuovo di vista tra la folla.

Jane parla con un po' di persone che le fanno i complimenti per i quadri e risponde a qualche domanda dei curiosi. Non si aspettava così tanta gente, è la prima volta che mette in mostra i suoi quadri ed è felicissima. Finisce di parlare con un gruppo di persone e si gira per avviarsi verso il tavolo delle bevande, ha bisogno di bere qualcosa, dato che le si è seccata la gola a parlare, quando vede Maura e vicino a lei una donna, che ovviamente riconosce. "Ciao Maura." Sorride.

"Ciao Jane." Sorride dolcemente. "Non penso che tu abbia bisogno di presentazioni, ma.." Si gira verso sua madre. "Mamma, lei é l'artista." Sorride.

"Signora Isles," Le porge la mano. "è un onore averla qui ad ammirare i miei quadri." Ha gli occhi lucidi per l'emozione.

"Jane," Sorride stringendole la mano. "tu hai un talento, quindi l'onore è tutto mio. Non ho ancora finito di godermi la mostra, però volevo conoscerti prima di continuare. Ora se non vi dispiace, sono molto curiosa di vedere ciò che resta, ma quando ho finito vorrei scambiare due parole con te sui quadri, se non sarai troppo occupata." Sorride.

"La ringrazio. No assolutamente,per lei sarò sempre libera." Ride nervosa ed emozionata. "Prego guardi pure i quadri quanto vuole, sono curiosa di sapere cosa mi dirà alla fine, il suo parere è importante per me."

"A dopo allora." Fa un cenno con la testa, sorride a sua figlia e si allontana, tornando ai quadri e lasciando sole le due ragazze.

Jane guarda Maura e si morde un labbro. "Grazie per averla portata, non credevo venissi, insomma, dopo quello che è successo.."

"Non mi perderei mai una cosa così importante. E scusami se mi sono fatta sentire poco.. Puoi immaginare perché.."

"Si, posso immaginare.. Mi dispiace se tutto quello che è successo fra noi ti ha messa a disagio o ti ha fatto sentire male, io non intendevo ferirti, ci tengo a te.." Le prende una mano. "Maura io t-"

"Jane!" Sorride avvicinandosi. "Non mi presenti la tua amica?" Guarda Maura sorridendo.

"Maura lui è Frankie, mio fratello." Le lascia la mano.

"Piacere Maura." Gli fa il bacia mano.

"Ehi già ci provi con una bella ragazza?" Sorride. "Piacere Tommy."

"L'altro mio fratello."

"Ciao." Sorride a entrambi. "Non sapevo fossero qui anche i tuoi fratelli." Sorride a Jane. "E' un piacere conoscervi."

"Ci sarebbe stata la famiglia Rizzoli al completo, ma i nostri genitori dovevano lavorare."

"Così siamo venuti noi per controllare che fosse tutto ok!"

"Lo è. Io vado a bere qualcosa, ti unisci Maura?"

"Certo." Sorride e vanno a prendere da bere. "Allora, vi piacciono i quadri di Jane?"

Tommy fa una smorfia. "Io non ci capisco molto d'arte, ma è brava."

"Molto brava e i suoi quadri sono bellissimi, anche i nostri ritratti sono fatti bene." Sorride e beve un po' d'acqua.

"Grazie ragazzi." Versa del vino per lei e Maura e gli passa il bicchiere.

"Grazie." Beve un sorso. "Io in realtà devo ancora finire di vedere la mostra, ma finora mi sono piaciuti molto. Ovviamente il primo già lo conoscevo." Sorride a Jane che ricambia il sorriso e poi nota qualcuno che le fa cenno con la mano.

"Scusate, devo andare, ci vediamo dopo Maura." Pende l'ultimo sorso di vino, appoggia il bicchiere al tavolo e tirandosi su un po' la gonna per non inciampare, va verso una coppia che vuole farle qualche domanda su un quadro.

Maura sorride e chiacchiera un po' con i fratelli di Jane, sono molto simpatici, e poi continua la mostra raggiungendo sua madre, ferma alla sezione dei ritratti.

"Mamma." Sorride mettendole una mano sulla spalla. "Come va?"

"Benissimo, questi quadri sono davvero interessanti. I ritratti sono decisamente il punto forte di Jane, hai visto il tuo?"

Maura la guarda confusa. "Il mio?"

"Sì tesoro, il tuo." La fa girare e le indica il suo ritratto sulla parete opposta della sala.

"Wow.." Maura va verso il quadro e ci si ferma davanti per guardarlo, molti si fermano accanto a lei notando che é la ragazza del quadro e la confrontano con il ritratto, sorridendo, mentre lei lo guarda incantata, è davvero bello.

* * *

><p>"Ciao Jane." Le picchietta la spalla sorridendo.<p>

"Gabriele." Sorride. "Che ci fai qui?"

"Ho sentito che Jane Rizzoli dava una mostra e non potevo perdermela." Sorride.

Grazie." Gli da un bacio sulla guancia.

"Forza fammi vedere un po' in giro."

"Certo!" Iniziano a fare un giretto, mentre lei gli parla dei quadri.

* * *

><p>Constance passa alla sala successiva mentre Maura va a cercare Jane, ma vedendola parlare con Gabriele va al tavolo per appoggiare il bicchiere aspettando che abbia finito. Quando Jane ha finito il giro con Gabriele, ovviamente saltando il quandro del bacio, si salutano e poi lui si allontana uscendo. Jane vede Maura e la raggiunge. "Allora,ti è piaciuta la mostra?" Sorride.<p>

"Ancora non l'ho finita, mi sono incantata davanti a quello." Sorride indicando il suo ritratto. "E' bellissimo Jane.

"Grazie mille. Ho fatto un ritratto a tutte le persone che conosco praticamente, era un'idea tipo ad ogni città almeno una persona, per quello ho diviso la mostra in questo modo."

"Beh mi è piaciuto molto. Mi manca solo l'ultima sala. Mia madre mi ha preceduta, quindi probabilmente sará già pronta a farti tutte le sue domande." Ride.

"Oh nell'ultima sala c'è -" Si blocca. "Oh merda, no no no!" Spalanca gli occhi allarmata.

"Cosa?" La guarda. "Cosa c'è nell'ultima sala?"

"Cristo! Tu non dovevi.. voi non dovevate.. e così l'ho appeso.. oh no no, non è un bene!" Si tira su la gonna e cammina più veloce che può verso la sala e quando entra vede Costance bloccata davanti il quadro e sente il battito del cuore accellerare.

Maura non riesce a capire. "Ma che.." La segue nella sala e la guarda confusa, poi si gira verso il quadro e si mette le mani davanti alla bocca spalancando gli occhi. "Oh shit!" _(Oh merda!)_

Constance si gira verso sua figlia e poi verso Jane con sguardo interrogativo.

"Ehm io, non doveva essere li, insomma.." Sospira abbassando lo sguardo. "Mi dispiace molto signora Isles." Alza lo sguardo e poi si gira verso Maura. "Non sapevo venissi, altrimenti non l'avrei messo.."

"Um.." Guarda Jane. "Non fraintendermi, é un bellissimo quadro, realistico e tutto ma.. un po' troppo per una prima mostra?"

"Oh mio dio.." Maura rimane senza fiato.

"Mi dispiace davvero.." Esce velocemente dalla sala con le lacrime agli occhi e va a chiudersi in bagno, appoggiandosi al lavandino.

"Mom.." Si gira verso Constance.

"Credo che tu debba andare a parlarle.."

Maura la guarda. "Non sei nemmeno un po'..sorpresa..?"

"Tesoro.. Per quanto ne so puó essere tutto frutto della sua immaginazione.."

"Beh-"

"..e se non lo é, non voglio farmi gli affari vostri.."

"Davvero?"

Constance annuisce. "Tesoro ormai sei grande.."

Maura sorride e l'abbraccia e poi va verso il bagno, bussando.

Jane si asciuga le lacrime. "Un momento!" Si ricompone e poi apre la porta. "Maura..." Guarda in basso.

Maura la spinge dentro il bagno di nuovo e chiude la porta dietro di lei. "Tu sei pazza. Pazza!" La guarda. "E non mi interessa che non sapevi che sarei stata qui. Sei pazza e basta. Poteva venire chiunque alla mostra, poteva venire Davide. Potevo venire io, e infatti eccomi qui. Voglio dire, cosa ti é saltato in mente?"

"Davide?!" La guarda. "Ha meno cervello di una gallina!" Sbuffa. "E poi tu non mi parli da settimane, non pensavo saresti venuta, credevo avessi deciso di non sentirmi più ed è la mia mostra, ci metto quello che voglio!"

"Okay numero 1, Davide è un bravo ragazzo, non é che solo perché stava con me mentre volevi esserci tu al suo posto é uno stupido. Numero 2, se non ti ho parlato é perchè non sapevo cosa dirti, dopo...quello.." Abbassa lo sguardo. "E il numero 3.." Alza gli occhi e la guarda, fissandosi un po' sulle sue labbra. "..non ce l'ho un numero 3, quindi è meglio se lascio stare direttamente, alla fine hai ragione, é la tua mostra." Fa per uscire.

Jane la prende per un braccio e la tira verso di se guardandola negli occhi. "Non sono stata io a baciarti per prima sai?! Non volevo essere al suo posto,quel ragazzo è uno stupido, non importa quanto sia bravo,non è riuscito a tenerti stretta e in più, dentro quella cabina ha fatto di tutto, non è stato bravo come ha detto." Le lascia il braccio e poi esce dal bagno andando verso la sala del quadro,fortunatamente non c'è nessuno, così lo tira giù e scaglia un pugno proprio al centro della tela rompendolo, poi esce sul retro e lo butta nel cassonetto.

Maura rimane qualche secondo in bagno e poi esce, cercando Jane, ma trova solo i suoi fratelli.

"Dov'è andata?"

"Ehi ciao-"

"Dov'é tua sorella?!" Lo guarda.

"Boh, non lo so, l'ho vista andare nell'ultima sala, perchè?!"

"Oh no.. Nulla, scusami per i modi bruschi." Va verso l'ultima sala ma é vuota, e non c'é nemmeno il quadro. "No no no.." Esce sul retro e trova Jane che sta rientrando. "Non l'hai fatto davvero..vero?" La guarda.

"Si l'ho fatto! Cosa te ne frega?!" La guarda. "Tanto ti ho fatto solo fare una figuraccia con tua madre e ti ho messa in imbarazzo!"

"Non é vero! Non mi hai fatto fare nessuna figuraccia.." Esce e va verso il cassonetto per constatare che stia dicendo la veritá. "Jane non ci credo, oh mio dio, l'hai buttato davvero.."

"Devo andare, la mostra chiude fra poco, ho da salutare alcune persone." Entra e torna in sala, salutando un bel po' di gente.

"Jane asp-" Sbuffa e rientra, raggiungendo l'entrata della mostra e sedendosi aspettando che la gente esca.

"Tutto bene tesoro?" Mette una mano sulla spalla di sua figlia.

"No.." La guarda con le lacrime agli occhi. "Ha buttato il quadro mamma.. Non volevo che facesse una cosa del genere.. Dio, ho sbagliato tutto.."

"Oh piccola mia." Si china e la prende fra le braccia.

"Scusatemi." Si schiarisce la gola. "Volevo chiederle scusa signora Isles, è stato sciocco da parte mia appendere quel quadro, ma lei più di me sa che quando si dipinge qualcosa è perché lo si sente veramente nel cuore e io quel bacio l'ho sentito in ogni singola parte di me e volevo mostrarlo.. Comunque mi dispiace se è andata a finire così.."

Constance si stacca da Maura e prende per le mani di Jane. "Permettimi, tesoro.. Quello che é stato sciocco é stato buttare il quadro. E' un errore che un artista commette una volta sola nella propria vita, e personalmente mi dispiace che a te sia capitata questa.. I quadri non si buttano mai, per quanto dolorosi possano essere. E' come se ti tagliassi un braccio e lo buttassi! Lo faresti mai? Io non credo." La guarda dolcemente. "Non me l'aspettavo per niente di trovare un quadro del genere, ma professionalmente devo dire che era uno di quelli che ti erano riusciti meglio." Le stringe le mani e poi molla la presa. "Io vi lascio ora." Guarda sua figlia che sta per protestare. "Prenderò un taxi e andrò a farmi un giro, perché qualcuno qui si deve scusare, da quello che ho capito.." Guarda Maura e poi torna a guardare Jane. "Mi piacerebbe comunque scambiare due parole con te sui quadri, quando avrai un attimo libero."

"Grazie di tutto." Annuisce sorridendo e la guarda uscire, poi si china verso Maura e passa i pollici sotto i suoi occhi per asciugarle le lacrime.

"Mi dispiace tanto, non avevo alcuna intenzione di fartelo buttare, assolutamente.." Guarda a terra."

"Non importa, l'avrei fatto comunque, mi ha fatto sentire male, perché dopo quel bacio non ti ho più sentita ed ero più confusa di prima, avevo bisogno di dipingerlo per toglierlo dalla mia testa."

Maura si asciuga le lacrime e la guarda. "Quindi ora te lo sei tolto dalla testa?"

"No." Scuote la testa. "Non ce l'avrei mai fatta per niente al mondo.."

"Oh, bene, nemmeno io.." Sospira e dopo un po' le prende le mani. "Comunque prima ti ho mentito, ce l'avevo un numero 3.." La guarda.

"Davvero? E quale sarebbe?" Le accarezza le mani.

"Te lo direi, ma mi devi promettere che non mi butti nel cassonetto.."

"Non ti posso promettere una cosa del genere, però mi tratteró." Sorride.

"Me lo farò andare bene." Sorride e alzandosi sulle punte le stampa un bacio dolce sulle labbra.

Jane ricambia il bacio sorridendo e poi l'abbraccia. "Sei proprio bella, più bella del mio quadro."

Maura rrossisce e torna sui talloni. "Se lo dici tu.. A me piace di più il tuo quadro."

"Dai andiamo che ti butto nel cassonetto." La prende per mano e fa finta di trascinarla fuori.

"Ah, no, avevi promesso che ti saresti trattenuta!" Ride.

"Non ci riesco!" Ride e poi si gira prendendola fra le braccia. "Ti va di andare a casa e mangiare qualcosa?"

"Mi piacerebbe molto, ma non posso lasciare mia madre girare per Venezia tutta la sera."

"Invita anche lei. Tanto dobbiamo parlare,mi piacerebbe cucinare per lei e i miei fratelli sono andati in giro per la città, serata fra donne!"

"Va bene." Sorride e tira fuori il cellulare per chiamare sua madre. "Pronto? Ciao mamma.. Dove sei? Ti vengo a prendere- Sì, tutto bene. Ti va se mangiamo da Jane? Okay perfetto, arrivo." Sorride e mette giù.

"Mentre vai a prenderla vado a casa ed inizio a preparare. Piccolo suggerimento, c'è qualcosa che tua madre ama in particolare?"

"Dolci. E' peggio di me." Ridacchia.

* * *

><p>Maura raggiunge sua madre e fanno due passi, vanno a casa a cambiarsi e mezz'oretta dopo raggiungono la casa di Jane. Jane sente il campanello suonare e va ad aprire.<p>

"Benvenute." Sorride e si sposta per farle passare. "Chiedo scusa, ma non mi sono ancora cambiata, non ho avuto tempo." Si guarda. "Beh per togliere i tacchi ho avuto tempo, quello lo trovo sempre visto che mi fanno male." Ride e chiude la porta. "Accomodatevi pure sul divano" Lo indica.

"Non c'é problema. Grazie dell'invito a cena."

"E poi vai benissimo così." Sorride.

"Prego. Grazie per aver accettato." Va in cucina e tira fuori dal frigo una bottiglia di vino e poi prende tre bicchieri versandolo e li porta a Maura e Costance, seguiti da un piatto di bruschette. "Ecco qui." Lo appoggia sul tavolino.

"Mmm, grazie." Sorride Constance prendendone una.

"Wow, in mezz'ora? Complimenti."

"Te l'ho detto che non mi sono cambiata." Ride e controlla l'arrosto nel forno e poi si siede vicino a Maura nel divano e sorseggia il vino.

"Da quanto dipingi, Jane?"

"Dipingo da circa dieci anni." Sorride. "Sono laureata in arte." Indica la laurea incorniciata appesa alla parete.

"Oh, questo risponde a molte mie domande." Sorride pulendosi le mani nel tovagliolo. "Mi piace molto la tua tecnica."

"Grazie." Sorride arrossendo un po' "Il quadro che Maura le aveva inviato via mail, è quello che ho utilizzato durante la tesi d'esame."

"Sono lusingata che tu mi abbia scelta per la tua tesi."

"Oh una grande artista come lei.. io sono lusingata dai suoi complimenti." Sorride e finisce il vino.

"Grazie." Sorride bevendo un sorso.

"Te l'avevo detto che le avrebbe fatto piacere." Guarda sua madre.

"Ma certo." Sorride e accavalla le gambe facendo si che la gonna le cada un po' da un lato.

"Um, sì.." Finisce il bicchiere.

"Mi fa piacere vedere che l'arte per i giovani significa ancora qualcosa.

"Senza arte non ci sarebbe nulla." Sorride e si alza sentendo il timer del forno suonare. "Pare che la nostra cena sia pronta, scusatemi." Va in cucina e tira fuori la teglia sistemando le patatine nei piatti e posizionando l'arrosto nel tagliere iniziando a tagliare le fette intanto che Maura e Constance si siedono e quando Jane ha dato i piatti iniziano a mangiare.

"E' ottimo. Complimenti."

"Grazie. E' un altro tipo di arte che mi appartiene.. la cucina!"

"E' bravissima sul serio."

"Ecco, potresti insegnare a Maura, che brucia spesso tutto." Ridacchia.

"Sono migliorata! Lo giuro, lo spirito di sopravvivenza che ho sviluppato da quando vivo da sola mi ha fatto diventare quasi brava."

"She's very brave." _(E' molto coraggiosa)_

"Yeah." Ride. "Thank you for trying to convince my mother." _(Grazie per il tuo tentativo di convinvere mia madre)_

"Oh, you speak English?" _(Parli inglese?) _Sorride Constance guardando Jane.

"She's half American, so yes. _(E' metà americana, quindi si)_ Anche se si vergogna ogni tanto, senza ragione." Sorride.

"Perché ho la cadenza italiana e si sente troppo!"

"Non é vero!" Constance scuote la testa.

"Solo un po', ma é adorabile!"

"Grazie." Guarda Maura dolcemente e sotto il tavolo le accarezza una gamba.

Maura fa un saltino impercettibile sulla sedia e sorride. "Prego." Finisce di mangiare.

* * *

><p>Chiacchierano un po' e quando hanno finito di mangiare, Jane si alza e sparecchia mettendo i piatti nel lavandino e tirando fuori dal frigo un tiramisù. "Spero le piaccia." Sorride a Costance appoggiandolo sul tavolo e iniziando a fare le porzioni.<p>

"Oh sì, da morire! Adoro i dolci." Sorride.

Maura sorride a Jane come per ringraziarla. "Anche io."

Jane passa i piatti e poi si siede. "Quanto resterà qui?" Guarda Costance.

"Solo domani, dopodomani mattina ho il volo."

"Capisco.." Prende un po' di dolce. "Che ne dice di farsi trovare qui domani mattina presto? Vorrei portarla in gondola a fare un giro." La guarda sperando in una risposta positiva.

"Mi piacerebbe molto!" Sorride prendendo un cucchiaino di tiramisu'.

"Perfetto!" Sorride.

Il campanello suona e Jane si alza. "Scusatemi." Va ad aprire.

"Ciao." Sorride Tommy entrando.

"Abbiamo portato il gelato!" Sorride ed entra. "Oh Tommy, serata fra donne!"

"Scusate..." Sorride un po' imbarazzato.

Constance li guarda. "Nessun problema, sedetevi pure con noi *indica i posti e i ragazzi si siedono.

"Sono i miei fratelli, Frankie e Tommy."

"Piacere, sono Constance Isles, la madre di Maura." Gli stringe le mani e i ragazzi in coro le dicono "Piacere!"

"Ciao ragazzi." Sorride. "Tommy, scusa ancora per i miei modi alla mostra.."

"Nessun problema." Sorride e passa il gelato a Jane che lo mette nel congelatore. "Non è facile gestire mia sorella, ti capisco!

"Ehi!" Gli da un colpetto al braccio.

"Ha ragione Jane." Si copre subito da un eventuale colpo.

"Non é facile gestire nemmeno Maura!" Sorride.

"Mamma!" Ride. "Sono un angioletto io."

"Sssssì, insomma..." Ride.

"Così hai dei difetti?" Le avvolge il collo con le braccia da dietro, sorridendo.

"Nooo, sono perfetta!" Arrossisce un po'.

"Tesoro, io ti voglio bene ma-"

"Lo so, lo so, non continuare, non voglio rovinarmi subito la reputazione!"

"Per me la sei." Le da un bacio sulla testa e poi si siede.

Maura diventa rossissima e sorride guardando in basso. "Grazie..."

"Whoooo Janie!" Sorride dando una spallata a suo fratello.

"Fai arrossire anche le belle ragazze adesso?!" Ride.

"Smettetela!" Sorride e prende la mano di Maura.

"Anche?" Ride bevendo dell'acqua.

"Fa magie con le persone, una volta ha convito un ragazzo a lanciarsi da un ponte facendo bungee jumping." Ride.

"Era divertente!"

Maura la guarda scuotendo la testa. "Io non lo faccio te lo dico già!"

"Non te lo chiederei mai. Ero giovane e ribelle a quel tempo." Ride.

"Beh si è fatto tardi." Si pulisce la bocca alzandosi. "Grazie Jane per la cena e sopratutto per il dolce." Sorride.

"È stato un piacere." Sorride e si alza. Allora ci vediamo domani?"

"Certamente."

Maura si alza a sua volta e quando ha salutato Frankie e Tommy, va verso Jane che ha accompagnato Constance alla porta e le da un bacio sulla guancia salutandola. Quando escono le guarda allontanarsi e poi chiude la porta appoggiandosi contro sorridendo.

"Qualcuno si è preso una bella cotta." Sorride Frankie.

"Oh si!" Tommy la guarda.

"Non ditelo a mamma e papà o mi uccidono! "

"Promesso!" Dicono in coro e poi si alzano per abbracciare la sorella.

* * *

><p>"Quindi?" Constance chiede mentre camminano.<p>

"Quindi cosa?"

"Maura.."

Maura sorride arrossendo. "Mi sa che mi piace...un bel po'..."

"Grazie a Dio!" Sorride. "E' una brava ragazza, mi piace."

"Davvero mamma? Anche se...é una ragazza?" Chiede innocentemente.

"Soprattutto perché è una ragazza!" Ride. "No, sul serio, é dolce, le piaci.. Perché no?"

"Ti adoro mamma." Si ferma e l'abbraccia.

"Ti voglio bene piccola." La stringe.

* * *

><p>Jane si sveglia al mattino presto, lasciando dormire i suoi fratelli e si prepara, evita di fare colazione perché poi vorrebbe farla con Costance e Maura e scende iniziando a sistemare la gondola, mentre le aspetta.<p>

Maura porta Constance alla gondola alle 8 puntuali, é una giornata tranquilla, perfetta per un giro nel canale.

"Buongiorno." Sorride. "Avete dormito bene?." Le guarda.

"Maura no, io divinamente!" Sorride.

"Mamma!"

"Ti sei mossa tutta la notte!"

Jane ride. "Si rilasserà in gondola." Sorride e porge, a turno, la mano ad entrambe per farle salire e poi si mette in posizione iniziando a remare. Maura la guarda mentre rema intanto che Constance ammira il panorama oltre il canale. Jane sorride dolcemente a Maura ed inizia a cantare. Maura chiude gli occhi e Constance sorride seguendo il tempo con il piede mentre guarda Venezia. Jane continua a cantare e remare lentamente finché non arriva nel suo punto preferito e rallenta un po'. "Ecco il mio quadro!"

"Oh. Bellissimo, come nel quadro."

"Il mio preferito." Sorride ad occhi chiusi.

Vanno avanti ancora per più di dieci minuti e poi Jane accosta e scende dalla sua postazione e le aiuta a risalire, lega la gondola e sale con loro. "Piaciuto il giro?"

"Molto. Non salivo su una gondola da anni, probabilmente Maura ancora non c'era." Ride.

"Allora sono felice che sia salita sulla mia gondola. Andiamo a fare colazione? Io ho fame."

"Siiii anche io! Solito bar?" La guarda.

"Solito bar." Sorride ed iniziano a camminare. "E' dove ci siamo conosciute, sua figlia si è offerta di farmi da guida, ero qui da solo un giorno."

"Ho dovuto, le avevano dato indicazioni totalmente sbagliate!"

"Che pignola!" Ridacchia.

"Si molto! Però diciamo che almeno ho conosciuto bene la città." Le sorride.

"Grazie eh! Ordiniamo, va'!"

"Va bene va bene." Sorride accarezzando i capelli di sua figlia.

"Ci penso io,voi sedetevi." Sorride e va al bancone."Un caffè forte e due the caldi, tre cornetti tiepidi, uno marmellata e due cioccolato." Sorride mentre il barista annuisce e lei va a sedersi insieme a Costance e Maura.

"Mi fido o mi avveleni?" Sorride.

"Ti avveleno." Sorride. "Visto che non ti ho buttata nel cassonetto, ho cercato un modo alternativo per farti fuori." Ride.

"Mamma, io mi rimangerei il fatto che é una ragazza dolce!" Ride.

"Mah... vedro'!" Sorride dolcemente alzando le sopracciglia.

"Haha!" Fa la linguaccia a Maura.

Maura le dà un calcetto sotto il tavolo e poi arriva il cameriere. "Mmm.."

"Peró ha indovinato, the e cornetto al cioccolato." Sorride Constance a Jane

"Va bene, é vero.." Ammette la bionda.

Quando finiscono la colazione,escono e fanno due passi per Piazza San Marco. Maura si avvicina a Jane prendendole la mano. Jane le sorride accarezzandole il dorso con il pollice.

"Un po' vi invidio. Vivere qui dev'essere davvero bello."

"C'è tutto... il mare,la città.. è semplicemente perfetta!"

Maura annuisce in approvazione. "Venire a vivere qui é stata una delle scelte migliori che abbia mai fatto, é un posto stupendo."

"Vale anche per me,assolutamente."

Girano la città per tutto il giorno e poi Jane alla sera lascia sole madre e figlia, ringraziando ancora tanto Constance per tutti i complimenti e per aver viaggiato fino in Italia per vedere la sua mostra e torna a casa per portare un po' i suoi fratelli in gondola, non ci sono mai andati. Dopo cenano insieme e poi li accompagna alla stazione. Quando torna indietro si cambia e si mette sotto le coperte addormentandosi, sfinita per tutte le cose accadute negli ultimi due giorni.

Maura e Constance passano una serata tranquilla cenando a casa e Maura dimostra a sua madre che effettivamente qualcosa sa cucinare, e poi si mettono a parlare un po' sul divano con una tazza di the prima di addormentarsi.


	10. Chapter 10

Ormai é passata una settimana dalla mostra, per quanto Maura abbia tentato di posticipare la cosa si rende conto di star lentamente sviluppando qualcosa di vero per Jane, e fare il doppio gioco non le piace, quindi una mattina decide di chiamare Davide e chiedergli di venire da lei. Quando lui arriva lei gli apre e lo fa sedere sul divano.

"Dimmi." La guarda.

"Ho preso una decisione..." Lo guarda.

"Su di noi?"

Maura annuisce. "Io..non posso più.. non me la sento di continuare, scusami."

Davide le lascia le mani e se le mette sul viso. "Lo immaginavo.."

"Non dire cosí-"

"Non ti ho mai dato quello di cui avevi bisogno."

"Non é vero! No, non é così, sul serio." Gli prende il viso. "Mi sono accorta di provare dei sentimenti per un'altra persona.. E non mi sembrava giusto tenerti cosí sulle spine quando ormai avevo preso la mia decisione."

Davide scuote la testa. "Beh, spero che funzioni con quest'altra persona.."

"Mi dispiace-"

"No, davvero.. Spero che funzioni." Sorride debolmente. "Mi mancherai Maura."

Maura sorride. "Grazie..."

Davide si alza. "E' meglio che io vada."

Maura lo accompagna alla porta. "Ciao Davide.."

"Ciao pi- Maura." Sorride e la abbraccia per qualche secondo prima di andarsene.

* * *

><p>Jane ha passato l'intera settimana tra lavoro e arte, ha ridipinto il quadro del bacio e ha recuperato quello rotto. Adesso l'ha finito ed è asciutto, lo avvolge in un telo e si dirige verso casa di Maura per mostrarglielo. In questa settimana si sono sentite per messaggio e viste un paio di volte per la colazione, ma ci stanno andando molto piano, infondo a tutte due piace essere corteggiate.<p>

Maura appena Davide lascia la casa si fa un the e poi si siede sul divano, rilassandosi un po', finché non sente il campanello e bevendo un goccio di the si alza e va ad aprire. "Oh, ciao!" Sorride a Jane.

"Ciao. Spero di non disturbarti, ho una sorpresa!"

"Non disturbi mai." Si sposta per farla entrare. "Soprattutto non quando hai una sorpresa."

Jane entra e appoggia il quadro sul bracciolo del divano togliendo il telo. "Ecco qui." Sorride.

Maura appoggia la tazza sul tavolo coprendosi la bocca con le mani e spalancando gli occhi. "Non ci credo!"

"L'ho rifatto, però ho anche recuperato quello vecchio e lo sto facendo ristrutturare." Sorride.

Maura le sorride e la abbraccia stringendola forte. "Grazie."

"Prego." Sorride e la solleva leggermente da terra.

Maura le dà un piccolo bacio sul collo e poi torna giù. "Mi piace tantissimo."

"Grazie. Se vuoi lo appendo da qualche parte, mi serve un chiodo e un martello."

Maura va a prenderle quello che ha chiesto e glielo porge. "Dove starebbe meglio secondo te?"

"In sala oppure in camera, dimmi tu, dove magari lo vedi tutti i giorni."

"Preferirei in camera, grazie! Vieni." La prende per mano e la porta in camera.

Jane la segue e si guarda intorno. "Lo metto nella parete davanti al letto?"

"Sí." Sorride sedendosi sul letto per controllare che sia dritto.

Inizia a martellare il chiodo nel muro e poi appende il quadro. "Dimmi se va bene.."

"Un po' a dest- no, troppo.. Okay, ferma cosí. Perfetto."

"Perfetto." Si allontana e lo guarda. "Ci sta proprio bene." Si gira verso Maura sorridendo.

"Stiamo molto bene sulla mia parete." Sorride.

Jane ridacchia e si siede vicino a Maura prendendole la mano. "Siamo belle ovunque."

"God you're sweet.." _(Dio sei dolce!) _Sorride accarezzandole la mano.

"You too baby." _(Anche tu baby) _Le da un bacio sulla guancia.

Maura le mette le braccia attorno al collo e le dà tanti piccoli baci sulla guancia e Jane chiude gli occhi sorridendo e le tiene i fianchi accarezzandoli.

Maura le dà un bacio all'angolo della bocca e poi si stacca. "Se d'ora in poi ritardo al lavoro é colpa tua, perché saró rimasta a guardare il tuo quadro troppo a lungo." Sorride.

"Uhm beh, verrò a scusarmi con i turisti allora."

"Brava."

"Mi devo scusare di averli privati di alcuni minuti preziosi con una bellissima guida."

"Ti scuseranno. Al massimo ti scuso io per loro." Si appoggia al cuscino.

"Mi piace la tua idea." Sorride e si sdraia vicino a lei.

Maura mette un braccio dietro la testa e guarda il soffitto, sbirciando Jane ogni tanto.

Jane si mette su un lato e le accarezza la pancia. "Hai parlato con Davide?"

Maura rabbrividisce sorridendo. "Giusto prima che tu arrivassi qui.."

"Come l'ha presa? Spero non male.." Alza lo sguardo.

"Non gliel'ho detto.." Cerca di stare seria.

"In che senso scusa?"La guarda confusa.

"Nel senso che non sono riuscita a dirglielo.." Guarda in basso.

"Oh.." Si mette seduta. "Beh se hai bisogno di un po' di tempo ancora, non importa, quando sarai pronta gli dirai tutto."

"Che?" La guarda e si mette seduta. "Ma uffa, non é nemmeno divertente farti uno scherzo se tu reagisci cosí bene!" Ride.

"Ah era uno scherzo?!" Ride. "Che cattiva!" Inizia a farle il solletico.

"Jane, no! No!" Ride e si dimena. "No, ti prego, daiiiii!" Jane si mette su di lei e continua a farle il solletico finché non ha più forza e si abbassa affondando il viso nel collo di Maura.

"Per rispondere alla tua domanda, sí era uno scherzo." Sorride senza fiato.

Jane le da un bacio sul collo e poi scivola vicino a lei." Allora come ha reagito?"

"Insomma, ci é rimasto un po' male.."

"Beh, è comprensibile..." Si accoccola contro Maura.

"Già.. Spero gli passi presto." Chiude gli occhi.

"Gli passerà." Le da un bacio sulla mascella e poi chiude gli occhi.

* * *

><p>Quando Maura riapre gli occhi é l'una, ha dormiro tre ore, e stiracchiandosi di accorge che Jane sta ancora dormendo accoccolata a lei. Sorridendo la guarda un po' dormire e le accarezza il viso con un dito, cercando di essere molto delicata.<p>

Jane sente il dito di Maura sul viso e piano apre gli occhi. "Hello beauty queen." _(Ciao regina di bellezza.)_

"Ciao." Sorride dandole un bacio sulla punta del naso e mettendosi seduta. "Abbiamo dormito tre ore." Sbadiglia.

"Non ho mai dormito così bene in vita mia!" Sorride e si alza stiracchiandosi. "Andiamo fuori a mangiare qualcosa?"

"Volentieri." Sorride e va a tirare fuori un paio di scarpe e le indossa.

Quando Maura è pronta, Jane la prende per mano ed insieme escono, vanno a prendere una pizza e poi vanno al mare, sedendosi sulla spiaggia a mangiare. È metà Settembre e la temperatura è ancora abbastanza calda.

"Ieri ho sentito mia madre, ti saluta." Le sorride. "Ha detto che dobbiamo andare a trovarla quando possiamo."

"Quando richiama ,ricambia il saluto. Volentieri, mi piacerebbe molto vedere casa tua."

"Anche a me piacerebbe tornare. Con te soprattutto, sarebbe divertente." Prende un altra fetta di pizza.

"Grazie. E' molto dolce da parte tua."

Maura sorride e finisce di mangiare, poi si toglie le scarpe, si arrotola un po' i pantaloni e immerge i piedi nell'acqua. Jane la guarda. Maura è bellissima e lei desidera tanto tenerla sempre stretta e baciarla, ma vuole andare piano per non rovinare tutto, le piace troppo.

Maura dopo un po' si accorge dello sguardo di Jane e si gira verso di lei. "Che guardi di interessante?"

"Te, perché sei la cosa più bella che io abbia mai visto, ancora più bella del mare." Sorride.

Maura le sorride e va verso Jane inginocchiandosi di fronte a lei. "Tu sei bella." La guarda.

"Dici sul serio?" Sorride avvicinandosi gradualmente con il viso a quello di Maura mentre lei annuisce sorridendo.

"Il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua Maura?"

"Mmm.. Non lo so, dovresti controllare."

"Vediamo eh." Sorride ed inizia a baciarla dolcemente, inserendo piano la lingua e facendola viaggiare dalle sue labbra, all'interno della bocca. Maura si appoggia con le mani ai lati delle gambe di Jane ricambiando il bacio, sente le farfalle nello stomaco e le sembra di essere tornata nella cabina alla festa, sorridendo senza staccarsi le mordicchia un po' il labbro inferiore. Jane chiude gli occhi e la bacia come se fosse la prima volta, Maura ha un buon sapore. Maura cercando di restare in equilibrio sulle ginocchia, le prende il viso tra le mani, accarezzandola mentre la bacia. Jane la tiene per i fianchi per non farla cadere e si stacca di poco con le labbra.

"La lingua è al suo posto, funziona bene e hai un sapore fantastico, mi ricorda l'uva molto dolce."

Maura appoggia la fronte a quella di Jane. "Grazie." Sorride tirandole indietro una ciocca di capelli.

Jane guarda le labbra di Maura. "Posso farti una domanda?"

Maura si morde un labbro. "Sì certo."

"Perché mi hai baciata quella sera nella cabina?" Alza lo sguardo incrociando quello di Maura. "Cosa ti ha spinta a volermi baciare?"

Maura si siede sulla sabbia davanti a Jane. "Perché.. beh perché con te sono a mio agio, e poi sei così dolce e bella e poi quando ballavi.. Non lo so é stato un insieme di fattori." Sorride arrossendo.

Jane le prende una mano posando un bacio sul dorso." Sei molto gentile, grazie."

"E tu perché non ti sei staccata o non mi hai fermata?"

"Perché mi sono sempre chiesta come fosse baciare le tue labbra stupende e perché credo di aver iniziato a provare qualcosa per te quel giorno sulla spiaggia, quando eravamo da sole."

"Oh. Mi ricordo bene."

"Quando ho visto Davide che ti stava aspettando alla porta di casa, ho capito che non sarei rimasta ancora per molto insieme a te quella sera e mi sentivo vuota.."

"Oh Jane.." Le prende le mani accarezzandole.

Jane abbassa lo sguardo sorridendo. "Ma ora sei qui con me.."

"Sí." Sorride e si gira sedendosi tra le sue gambe e appoggiandosi a lei. Jane l'avvolge con le braccia e spostandole i capelli con il naso, le da un bacio sul collo. Maura sposta la testa da un lato e chiude gli occhi.

Jane posa tanti piccoli baci sul collo di Maura. "Hai un buon profumo."

"Grazie." Sorride prendendole le mani.

"Ora ho un altro spunto per un nuovo quadro." Sorride.

"E' bellissimo il fatto che tu dipinga."

"Si, hai ragione, così posso rappresentare quello che mi passa per la testa."

"Se io sapessi dipingere o disegnare." Si rialza in piedi. "Probabilmente per prima cosa farei un disegno di noi due quel giorno in spiaggia, quando ti sei addormentata sulle mie gambe."

"Awwww che dolce." Sorride e si alza prendendola fra le braccia e dandole un bacio sul naso.

"Purtroppo non so disegnare. Ma l'intenzione c'è, giuro." Ride.

"Sei perdonata." Ride la prende per mano e insieme tornano verso la città. "Ti porto a casa?"

"Se vuoi."

"Che risposta è?" Ride.

"Cioé se vuoi, insomma.. Sì okay." Ride.

"E se non volessi?" Si ferma e la guarda.

"Beh allora niente, io non mi lamenterei di certo.." La guarda.

Jane riprende a camminare e la porta in una stradina facendola appoggiare al muro. "Non voglio portarti a casa."

"Io non ci voglio andare quindi direi che siamo sulla stessa barca.." La guarda.

"Bene." Sorride e le da un bacio accarezzandole il viso, mentre Maura sorride nel bacio e si rilassa contro il muro. Jane scende con le labbra fino al collo di Maura e intreccia le loro mani insieme.

Maura si stacca un secondo. "Anche questo disegnerei."

"Posso farlo se vuoi, posso disegnare tutto quello che vuoi."

"Magari più tardi." Sorride dandole un altro bacio.

"Si più tardi." Ricambia il bacio sorridendo e lei la guarda giocando con i suoi capelli.

"Sei proprio bella Maura." Sorride passando un dito lungo il suo naso.

"Anche tu sei bellissima."

Jane la prende per mano e si siede nello scalino di un vecchio portone, facendola sedere sulle sue gambe. Maura si siede intrecciando le dita con quelle di Jane e la mora si appoggia con la testa al suo petto e chiude gli occhi.

"Comoda?" Sorride accarezzandole i capelli.

"Molto." Sorride. "Sei veramente.. morbida."

Maura scoppia a ridere. "Grazie piccola."

"Figurati." Le da un piccolo bacio.

Maura chiude gli occhi e si appoggia al portone. "Ci addormenteremo di nuovo." Ridacchia.

"Speriamo di no." Ride e si solleva. "Siamo un po' pigre oggi."

"Ogni tanto fa bene un po' di relax."

"Beh si, anche perché lavoriamo abbastanza direi."

"Tu sí." Le tocca le braccia. "Ti sei fatta dei muscoli che.. notevoli insomma."

Ride. "Un giorno avrò due braccia enormi!"

"Mi farò portare in giro da te allora, non farai alcuno sforzo!" Ride.

"Spiritosa!" Ride. "Non ci provare a convincermi, andrai con le tue gambe, niente favori." Alza le sopracciglia.

"Ma.." Fa la faccina triste.

"No, Maura assolutam-" La guarda. "Stai usando la faccina triste con me?"

"No no.." Abbassa lo sguardo tenendo la faccina.

"Eh va bene, ti porterò io, adesso puoi farmi un sorriso, perché sei decisamente più bella quando sorridi.."

Maura lza gli occhi e fa un bel sorriso. "Grazie." Le bacia la guancia.

Prego *sorride* ora possiamo anche andarci a casa,ma stiamo insieme,va bene?

"Siii! Mi insegni a cucinare qualcosa stasera?"

"Certo." Si alza e la prende per mano iniziando a camminare. "Basta che mi prometti che non darai fuoco a niente.."

"Prometto che ci provo." Sorride mostrando i denti.

"Allora t'insegnerò a fare le lasagne, uno dei piatti migliori di mia madre."

* * *

><p>Jane apre il portone di casa ed entrano, quando arrivano nell'appartamento si toglie la giacca e accende le luci. "Scusa il casino, ma sto dipingendo molto ultimamente."<p>

"Tranquilla, tu dimmi che fare e io lo faccio, mi farò guidare da te."

"Vado un secondo a cambiarmi, intanto tira fuori farina, uova e sale." Sorride e va in camera.

"Agli ordini e mi presteresti qualcosa da mettere? So già che mi sporcheró." Ride.

"Arrivo!" Si cambia indossando una maglietta larga e un paio di pantaloncini, poi prende una canottiera e dei pantaloni per Maura e va in cucina. "Metti questi. "Glieli porge." Ora cerco i grembiuli." Sorride e fruga in un cassetto tirandoli fuori, quello di Maura lo appoggia sul bancone, mentre indossa il suo, poi mette una tavola di legno sul tavolo e la unge, poi si mette vicino gli ingredienti e aspetta Maura.

"Ci sono." Entra saltellando per sistemarsi i pantaloni e si mette il grembiule. "Allora, dimmi tutto."

Jane dosa gli ingredienti e poi fa avvicinare Maura. "Metti la farina sul tavolo e con un dito forma un buco sulla cima." Maura obbedisce cercando di non fare un disastro.

"Poi spacchi le uova e le metti nel buco e infine aggiungi il sale."

Maura spacca le uova, quello almeno lo sa fare bene, e poi prende il sale. "Quanto?"

"Un cucchiaino." Jane intanto tira fuori gli ingredienti per il sugo.

"Okay.." Mette il sale. "E' ancora tutto a posto eh." Ride.

"Per ora si." Sorride e si avvicina. "Adesso devi impastare, quindi prima scuoti un po' le uova, per mescolarle con il sale." Le passa una forchetta. "E poi devi iniziare a mescolare tutto con le mani.

"Va bene." Sorride e mescola iniziando poi ad impastare. Maura continua ad impastare con più forza, aggiungendo un po' d'acqua ogni tanto, é molto concentrata.

"Brava." Sorride e le da un bacio sulla guancia. "Mia madre ti adorerebbe."

"Davvero? Aspetta di vedere come riesce prima di dirlo." Ridacchia.

"Già il fatto che ti stai impegnando per cucinare la renderebbe fiera."

"Tua madre dev'essere una donna adorabile allora."

"Un po' impicciona e invadente, ma si è adorabile, non dire che l'ho detto però, mi rovinerebbe anni di rifiuto nei confronti dei suoi abbracci." Ride.

"Come degli abbracci? Non ti piace essere abbracciata?" La guarda.

"No." Scuote la testa. "Non sono una persona abbracciosa." Arriccia le labbra.

Maura scoppia a ridere. "Lo terró a mente."

"Forse per te potrei fare un'eccezione."

"Davvero? Grazie, mi faciliteresti di molto."

"Certo. Aspetta che controllo." Mette le mani nell'impasto." Ottimo, ora fai una pagnotta e poi avvolgila nella pellicola." Apre uno sportello della credenza recuperando il rotolo di pellicolo e ne strappa un pezzo passandolo a Maura. Maura obbedisce e poi avvolge la pagnotta porgendola a Jane che l'appoggia su uno straccio e la copre." Adesso facciamo il sugo." Tira fuori una pentola e prende gli ingredienti.

"A proposito, c'é qualcosa che non sai fare vero? Cucini, dipingi, hai una gondola.. Inizi a spaventarmi."

"Non dimenticarti che faccio sport. C'è sicuramente qualcosa che non so fare." Sorride ed inizia a tagliare le verdure. Metti olio e burro nella pentola poi versaci queste verdure." Le mette in un piatto.

"Ma comunque non sapresti dire cosa." Ridacchia e fa quello che le dice.

"Non saprei, dovrei provare." Sorride e prepara la carne. "Adesso aggiungerò della carne macinata di manzo mescolata con la pancetta tagliata a piccoli pezzi." La butta dentro la pentola. "E aggiungo un po' d'acqua, vino rosso, sale e pepe e poi ogni tanto mescolo, aspettando che sia cotta. Quando è pronta aggiungo il pomodoro, ma nel frattempo ti faccio vedere come tagliare la pasta." Prende la pagnotta e la mette sul tavolo.

"Wow. Sembra già buonissimo! Okay fa' vedere.. " Jane le mostra come tagliare la pasta e lei inizia a farlo copiandola.

Il telefono di casa suona e Jane si pulisce le mani per andare a rispondere. "Brava continua così, io torno subito." Sorride e tira su la cornetta. "Rizzoli?! Ciao mamma.. si tutto bene.. non indovinerai mai cosa sto facendo! Le tue famose lasagne, sto insegnando a Maura.. se la cava molto bene." Si gira verso la ragazza sorridendo. "..giusto! Cavolo si, controllo gli orari dei treni e poi ti dico, certo.. ciao mamma, ti voglio bene anch'io." Butta giù e va a controllare il sugo.

"Tutto bene?" Sorride finendo di tagliare la pasta.

"Si, mi ha chiamato per ricordarmi che fra una settimana i miei nonni festeggiando 50 anni di matrimonio e così fanno una piccola festa in famiglia, quindi devo tornare a Revere. Mi chiedevo se ti andasse di venire con me?!"

"Davvero?!" Le si illuminano gli occhi. "Certo! Certo che mi va!"

"Bene. Allora adesso finiamo di cucinare." Prende una teglia. "Io stendo la pasta e tu il sugo." Le mette davanti la pentola. "Attenta che brucia."

"Okay." Sorride e mentre Jane mette la pasta lei la segue versando il sugo stando attenta a non scottare Jane o se stessa.

Jane mette sopra del formaggio e poi inforna." Bene adesso non ci resta che aspettare." Inizia a sistemare la cucina e Maura le dà una mano a lavare quello che hanno usato. "50 anni? E' un sacco di tempo."

"Si, ma dovresti vederli, sono adorabili, mio nonno è ancora innamorato come se fossero ragazzini."

"Aw, che dolci."

"Sono molto carini." Inizia ad apparecchiare.

"Genetico, probabilmente."

"Mi stai dicendo che sono carina?"

"Forse..." Sorride prendendole i bicchieri di mano.

"Allora grazie, forse.." Si toglie il grembiule e va a sedersi sul divano.

"Sei carina sì." Sorride bevendo un goccio d'acqua.

"Grazie." Sorride e chiude gli occhi rilassandosi. Maura cammina fino al divano e le dà un bacio sulla testa.

Jane apre gli occhi e allunga le braccia tirandola giù e dandole un bacio sul collo. "Anche tu sei carina." La bionda fa il giro del divano e si sdraia su Jane, mettendo la testa sulle sue gambe e guardandola.

Jane le accarezza i capelli. "Sono felice che mi accompagnerai a Revere"

"Anche io e grazie dell'invito." Sorride.

"Prego." Si china e le da un bacio sulla fronte. "C'è una cosa che devo dirti però.. La mia famiglia non è esattamente come tua madre, sai, aperta sul rapporto fra due ragazze." Sospira. "Siamo molto attaccati alla religione e nella nostra non è contemplato un rapporto fra due persone dello stesso sesso, quindi non sanno quello che c'è fra noi, pensano che siamo solo amiche, beh tranne Frankie e Tommy, ma loro mi sostengono in tutto."

"Oh." Le prende la mano. "Vorrà dire che quando saremo là non faremo capire nulla. Non voglio rovinare nulla fra di noi, se la tua famiglia la pensa così ci comporteremo di conseguenza. Magari col tempo potrebbero cambiare idea." Le accarezza la mano.

"Lo spero tanto, magari conoscendoti capiranno che sei la persona perfetta per me."

"Ohh mi fai arrossire." Si gira nascondendo il viso contro la pancia di Jane.

Jane ride dolcemente." Piccola." Le accarezza i capelli."

Maura e dá un bacio sulla pancia e poi sentendo il telefono suonare si dà lo slancio per alzarsi e va a prenderlo nella sua borsa. "Pronto? Ciao papà! Sì tutto bene e voi? Ah, ho capito, sì la mamma me l'aveva detto. Com'é andata? Bene, sono contenta." Si siede di nuovo sul divano mentre ascolta suo padre parlare. Jane si alza e va a controllare le lasagne che ormai sono pronte e poi si risiede vicino a Maura dandole un bacio sulla tempia. Maura le sorride mentre annuisce alla telefonata. "Mh-mh.. Certo, non c'é problema. Lo so che sei impegnato. Grazie. Ci sentiamo papà, ciao." Mette giù.

"È quasi pronto, vieni che andiamo a sfornare la teglia." La prende per mano portandola in cucina e passandole le presine." Fai attenzione a non bruciarti.

"Tranquilla." Sorride tirando fuori la teglia e appoggiandola sul bancone con attenzione.

"Perfetto." Socchiude il forno e poi prepara i piatti." Dal profumo sembra ottimo." Sorride e li mette in tavola.

Si siedono a tavola ed iniziando a mangiare apprezzando quello che hanno preparato e parlando di quanto siano state brave e Maura ringrazia Jane per averle insegnato a preparare le lasagne e le da un bacio.

* * *

><p><strong>Un capitolo un po' super sdolcinato, ma ogni tanto ci vuole no?! Jane e Maura sanno essere una coppia davvero adorabile quando vogliono! Speriamo vi sia piaciuto. Come sempre complimenti eo critiche costruttive sono ben accetti. -Rachele & Irene **


	11. Chapter 11

**E' tempo di fare un viaggio per Jane e Maura e per Maura di conoscere la famiglia di Jane.**

* * *

><p>Jane e Maura arrivano in stazione a Revere per l'ora di pranzo. Frankie le va a prendere con la macchina e insieme vanno a casa Rizzoli.<p>

Angela apre la porta. "Janie." La stringe forte.

"Ciao mamma." Sorride e poi si stacca. "Vorrei presentarti Maura." La indica.

"Oh, piacere cara." Le stringe la mano.

"Il piacere é mio." Sorride ricambiando la stretta.

"Forza entrate, il pranzo ormai è pronto." Le fa passare.

"Ciao ragazze." Sorride. "Uhm aspetta Frankie ti aiuto con le valigie." Tommy da una mano a suo fratello.

"La mia Janie." Sorride andandole incontro.

"Papà." Gli salta in braccio.

"Hai 27 anni per l'amor di dio, non sei più piccola come una volta." Ride mettendola giù.

"Non ci penso mai scusa." Sorride.

"E tu devi essere Maura". Le va incontro stringendogli la mano.

"Piacere di conoscerla signor Rizzoli." Sorride e li segue in cucina.

"Forza tutti a tavola!" Urla dalla cucina.

Tutti si accomodano a tavola inziando a mangiare. Frank guarda le due ragazze. "Com'è andato il viaggio?"

"Bene." Sorride prendendo una forchettata di cibo dal suo piatto.

"E' andato bene, é stato piacevole." Sorride.

Proseguono il pranzo chiacchierando e raccontandosi un po' di cose. Poi i fratelli di Jane e suo padre si mettono a guardare la tv, mentre Angela sistema la cucina pulendo e lavando i piatti.

"Mamma vado con Maura a fare un giro qui intorno."

"Va bene tesoro, fate attenzione."

"Promesso" Le da un bacio sulla guancia e poi si avvicina a Maura. "Andiamo."

"Sì." Si gira verso Angela. "Grazie del pranzo, era ottimo."

"Figurati Maura." Sorride.

* * *

><p>Jane porta Maura fino ad una distesa di campi immensa. "Qui è tutto della mia famiglia."<p>

"Wow, é enorme!." Sorride guardandosi intorno. "E' bellissimo questo posto."

"Si, davvero bello." Sorride e la prende per mano iniziando a camminare nell'erba alta.

"Avevi ragione, tua madre é adorabile. Mi piace tutta la tua famiglia."

"Grazie, piaci molto anche a loro, si vede."

"Sono contenta. I tuoi fratelli sono molto simpatici." Ridacchia.

"Quando non litigano si." Guarda un po' indica le viti con l'uva.

"Dio sembra una cartolina."

"Tieni." Stacca un chicco d'uva e glielo passa." E' molto buona anche quando non è vino."

Maura o prende e lo mangia. "Grazie. E' vero, buonissima." Sorride riprendendole la mano.

"Chi c'è la?! Disgraziati che mi rubano l'uva!"

Jane ride. "Non volevo conoscessi così mio nonno,ma.." Si gira. "Nonno sono io, Jane!"

"Oh Janie!" Sorride e le va incontro abbracciandola.

"Ciao nonno, scusa ti ho rubato un chicco d'uva da fare assaggiare a Maura." La indica.

"La famosa Maura." Sorride. "Che piacere conoscerti."

"Mi scusi." Sorride arrossendo. "Il piacere é mio."

"Oh nessun problema." Sorride.

"Io posso rubarla l'uva." Ride.

"Lo faceva sempre da piccola."

Maura ride. "Me la vedo molto! E' buonissima comunque, complimenti!"

"Grazie. Jane mi ha detto che apprezzi il mio vino."

"Assolutamente! Mio padre é un amante dei vini e ormai ci ho fatto la bocca, il vostro è davvero ottimo."

"Allora quando andrai a Boston ti farò avere un paio di bottiglie da fargli assaggiare, omaggio della famiglia Rizzoli."

"Oh, sul serio? Non deve disturbarsi, davvero."

"Nessun problema, ho tantissime bottiglie."

"Te lo dico, i Rizzoli non accettano un 'no' come risposta." Ride.

"Lo terró a mente, grazie mille!"

"Avete avuto modo di assaggiare qualcos'altro?"

"No, non ci siamo riuscite, ci hai beccate subito!" Ridacchia.

"Allora andiamo, deve assaggiare il mais."

"Giusto! Il nonno accende un fuoco e ci arrostisce le pannocchie, sono ottime."

"Uh, interessante." Sorride e li segue accarezzando la mano di Jane visto che non la puó prendere per mano.

"Eccoci. Sedetevi, io recupero le pannocchie."

"Io preparo il fuoco." Sorride e conduce Maura sotto un albero dove c'è una panchina e una specie di piccola struttura per arrostite le pannocchie." Il nonno l'ha costruita da solo." Sorride ed inizia ad accendere il fuoco.

"E' bellissimo." Sorride e si siede sulla panchina e poco dopo il nonno torna con tre pannocchie e Jane le mette ad arrostire e poi si siede fra Maura e il nonno.

"Piccola mia." Gli da un bacio fra i riccioli.

"Nonno." Gli accarezza una gamba. "Prima o poi devi venire a Venezia, così ti porto in gondola."

"Va bene." Sorride. "Allora Maura, com'è Jane come fidanzata?"

"Nonno!" Lo guarda. "Non siamo fidanzate!"

"Um.." Fissa Jane come per dire 'nego o ammetto?'

"Sarò anziano, ma non sono sciocco Jane." Sorride.

Jane abbassa lo sguardo. "Ma non stiamo insieme nonno, ci stiamo solo...frequentando."

"E papà e la mamma non lo sanno vero?"

Jane scuote la testa. "No, lo sai come sono.."

"Certo che lo so, tuo padre l'ho cresciuto io."

"Spero che non abbia nulla in contrario signor Rizzoli.. Cioè, probabilmente sì, ma.. Ci frequentiamo e basta, davvero.." Guarda in basso.

"C'è una piccola differenza fra me e mio figlio." Le guarda. "Io comprendo la felicità di mia nipote, lui non va più in la del suo naso. Se Jane è felice, io sono felice e poi mi sembri proprio una brava ragazza e ami il mio vino, non ho nulla in contrario." Ride.

"Ti voglio bene nonno." Lo abbraccia.

"Te ne voglio anch'io." Le accarezza i capelli.

Maura li guarda e sorride dolcemente. "Grazie signor Rizzoli."

"Figurati." Le stringe la mano.

"Ora mangiamo, queste smancerie mi fanno venire fame." Ride e prende le pannocchie passandole a Maura e al nonno e poi si siede per mangiare.

Maura coppia a ridere e inizia a mangiare. "E' buonissima, complimenti." Sorride al nonno. "Per colpa vostra non tornerò piú in America!"

"No hai promesso che mi portavi!"

"Oh beh, se vuoi portartela in America, te la regalo." Sorride.

"Che gentile!" Ride.

"Ma il cibo qui é più buono! Tu non sopravviveresti Jane."

"Va bene!" Sorride e finisce di mangiare.

"Guarda un po' chi arriva." Indica la cagnolina della famiglia Rizzoli che arriva correndo.

"Ciao Jo!" Si alza e le va incontro. "Come stai piccola?" L'accarezza mentre lei inizia a leccarle una guancia.

Maura alla vista del cane spalanca gli occhi e forza un sorriso. "Hai..un cane?"

Jane si gira. "Si, lei è Jo." Sorride e la cagnolina va ai piedi di Maura e l'annusa.

"Carina." Sorride cercando di non muoversi troppo mentre il cane le gira intorno alle gambe.

"Jo vieni qui." Sorride e il cane torna da lei. "Credo che Maura abbia paura dei cani, non le dare fastidio." Prende un legnetto per terra e lo lancia lontano, guardando la cagnolina allontanarsi, poi si gira verso Maura. "Mi dispiace, non sapevo avessi paura."

"Um.." Arrossisce un po'. "A me dispiace, me ne vergogno tanto ma proprio non vado d'accordo con i cani." Gioca con l'anellino che ha sulla mano destra come fa sempre quando è nervosa o imbarazzata.

"Non ti preoccupare. Anche se Jo non farebbe male ad una mosca." Il nonno accarezza la schiena a Maura.

"Tranquilla." Le sorride e poi si allontana raggiungendo la cagnolina.

"Lo so che non fanno niente, è quella la cosa strana." Sorride al nonno di Jane. "Però non sono a mio agio comunque, vicino ai cani."

"Jane la terrà lontana da te. Lei l'adora, sono inseparabili."

Maura orride guardando Jane. Grazie della pannocchia, era ottima. "Guarda il nonno di Jane.

"Grazie per esser venuta a Revere, Jane ci teneva molto."

"Gliene ha parlato?" Sorride.

"Certo, mi ha telefonato." Sorride. "Le sembrava corretto dirmi che portava anche te alla festa."

"Sono molto contenta di essere venuta. E grazie di aver accettato di invitarmi."

"Non potevo dirle di no, sembrava così entusiasta di portarti." Sorride guardando sua nipote. "Cresce in fretta.. Lo dico ogni volta che la vedo." Ride.

"Posso immaginare, anche se l'ho conosciuta solo ad inizio estate." Sorride dolcemente. "Dev'essere stata una bambina adorabile."

"Tu immaginala più bassa, cicciottella e piena di riccioli, un piccolo ammasso di riccioli. "Ridacchia.

Maura ridacchia guardandola. "Un amore insomma!"

"Si, ma solo d'aspetto, era troppo scalmanata per essere un amore caratterialmente."

Maura ride. "Si dev'essere divertita tanto qui, con tutto questo spazio."

"Molto. Ho dei bellissimi ricordi con i miei nipoti."

Jane arriva correndo. "Eccomi qui." Si gira verso Jo." Seduta qui." Indica il punto vicino a lei e la cagnolina si siede. "Brava piccolina, non devi dare noia a Maura, perché è un po' paurosa." Ridacchia.

"Proverò a superarla, lo prometto. Tuo nonno mi raccontava di quand'eri una piccola peste." Ride.

"Nonno!" Lo guarda.

"Che c'è? Eri adorabile Janie." Sorride innocentemente.

Jane scuote la testa ridendo. "Rovini la mia reputazione."

"Non mi ha raccontato nulla di compromettente, aspettavamo te per quella parte!" Ride.

"Non ho niente di compromettente da raccontare."

"Io vi lascio un pó sole." Si alza." Tua nonna sarà preoccupata che mi sia perso. Ci vediamo domani alla festa ragazze, buona serata. Sorride e si allontana mentre le due ragazze lo salutano.

Maura si gira verso Jane. "Non ci credo che non hai niente di compromettente da raccontare . Ma fingerò di crederti."

"Shhhh." Le mette un dito sulle labbra e poi lo toglie per darle un bacio, Maura sorride e ricambia il bacio prendendole le mani e intrecciando le dita con quelle di Jane. Jane si abbassa e le bacia il collo, quando si accorge che Jo è rimasta ferma e le sta guardando." Abbiamo una spettatrice. Vai dal nonno!" La cagnolina le abbaia e poi corre dietro al signor Rizzoli.

Maura guarda la cagnolina correre e poi alza gli occhi verso Jane." Puoi tornare a quello che stavi facendo? Era piacevole." Sorride innocentemente.

"Certamente principessa." Le prende il mento e lo solleva per esporre il collo e ricomincia a baciarlo. Maura solleva le gambe da terra mettendole su quelle di Jane e chiudendo gli occhi. Jane con la mano libera le accarezza le gambe, mentre continua a baciare, piano piano salendo per darle dei piccoli baci su tutto il viso. Maura le mette le mani attorno al collo avvicinandosi di più a lei e baciandole la guancia. Jane le mette le mani sui fianchi e la stringe appoggiando il viso tra il suo collo e la spalla.

"Sto bene ovunque quando ci sei tu." Sorride dandole un bacio sul collo.

"Anch'io" Sorride. "E' tutto perfetto quando sei con me."

Maura nasconde il viso tra i suoi capelli accarezzandole la schiena. "Grazie ancora di avermi portato qui con te."

"È stato un piacere." Sorride dandole un bacio sulla spalla.

"Non mi aspettavo questa reazione da tuo nonno." Sorride guardandola negli occhi.

"Nonno è un po' strano, ma mi vuole molto bene. Sono la sua preferita."

"E' un po' strano perché accetta la nostra.. che ci frequentiamo insomma?" Ridacchia.

"Si, ma è dolce da parte sua, almeno sappiamo che abbiamo il supporto di qualcuno."

"Tuo nonno, mia madre e i tuoi fratelli. Direi che é già un buon numero." Le dá un bacio sulla guancia.

"Non mi hai mai parlato di tuo padre però..."

"Mio padre è.." Sorride e si siede meglio sulla panchina. "...particolare. E' direttore d'orchestra, il suo lavoro é la sua vita, lo ama oltre ogni cosa. E per questo motivo non è esattamente una figura presente nella mia vita.. Ma quando ci vediamo é un ottimo padre, mi vuole bene e gliene voglio anche io. L'unica cosa é che.. é come se lo conoscessi troppo poco per sapere come reagirebbe ad una cosa del genere." La guarda.

"Sembra un uomo molto figo! Beh,mi piacerebbe conoscerlo."

"Ti piacerebbe, ne sono convinta. Quando riuscirà a trovare un momento libero per vedermi te lo farò conoscere di certo."

"Grazie, sarebbe un onore." Sorride.

"Figurati." Le dà un bacio e poi si appoggia al suo petto. Tommy e Frankie intanto raggiungono il campo dei nonni dove Maura e Jane sono sedute e le salutano con una mano.

"Vi va di fare due tiri a basket?" Chiede mentre va loro incontro.

"Certamente." Sorride e da un bacio sulla fronte di Maura prima di alzarsi. Maura li segue e si siede sull'erba guardandoli giocare, in realtá guardando solo Jane giocare, e cercando di non farlo notare troppo. Jane si toglie la felpa rimanendo in canottiera e gioca a turno contro i fratelli, vincendo quasi tutte le volte. Maura va in casa per bere un bicchier d'acqua e poi torna fuori, Jane e i suoi fratelli hanno appena finito la partita, e dalle facce di Tommy e Frankie Jane li ha battuti.

"Non è giusto, vorrei batterti almeno in questo!"

"Arrendiamoci alla sua potenza!"

"Non siete male." Ride. "Io vado a fare una doccia, scendo quando è pronta la cena." Fa l'occhiolino a Maura e poi sale le scale. Maura le sorride, fa due chiacchiere con i ragazzi e poi sale a cambiarsi, é vestita leggera e la sera non é più cosí caldo, quindi va in camera e tira fuori dei jeans e una felpa.

Jane si avvolge in un asciugamano e va in camera per vestirsi e vede Maura." Whoooo! Non prima del matrimonio." Ride

"Ops!" Ride. "Mi sto solo cambiando, poi ti lascio la tua privacy se vuoi."

"Torno in bagno è meglio." Sorride e va verso la porta del bagno.

"Tranquilla, ho finito." Si infila la felpa e si abbottona i jeans. "Ti aspetto di sotto." Sorride uscendo dalla stanza. Jane si lascia cadere l'asciugamano di dosso e recupera dei vestiti dall'armadio, si cambia e poi lega i capelli in modo disordinato e scende.

Maura é seduta sul divano vicino a Frankie e stanno parlando, mentre Angela prepara la cena e Tommy é uscito ad aiutare suo padre a sistemare la macchina. Jane scende e va in cucina per aiutare sua madre, cerca di far finta di niente con Maura, per via della sua famiglia.

"La tua amica Maura é molto dolce." Passa i piatti a Jane.

"Si, è una brava ragazza."

"L'ho subito pensato anche io." Controlla il fuoco sotto alle pentole. "So che ora dirai che salto sempre a conclusioni affrettate, ma hai visto lei e Frankie come parlano e scherzano? Sarebbe ora che tuo fratello frequentasse una ragazza per bene."

Jane si gira e la guarda. "Si, ma non Maura, è totalmente fuori dalla sua portata e abitano lontani."

"Quello é vero, Venezia non é esattamente dietro l'angolo.. Che vuoi dire che non é alla sua portata? Sottovaluti tuo fratello Janie."

"No mamma, non sottovaluto Frankie, sai che lo adoro, è un bravo ragazzo, ma a Maura piacciono altri tipi di persone.."

"Se lo dici tu. Chiama i tuoi fratelli, è pronto."

Jane va in sala. "Accomodatevi a tavola è pronto. Sorride a Maura e Frankie e poi esce a chiamare Tommy e suo padre e quando si sono lavati le mani, si siedono tutti a tavola ed iniziano a mangiare. Dopo la cena e qualche tentativo fallito di Angela di elogiare Frankie agli occhi di Maura, i fratelli Rizzoli si siedono in salotto a guardare la televisione con Maura, Angela si mette a lavorare a maglia, mentre Frank sta in poltrona a leggere il giornale. Jane si sta trattenendo dall'abbracciare Maura, ma non è per niente facile. Quando si alza per andare a prendere un bicchier d'acqua sente il cellulare suonare. "Rizzoli?! Ehilà! Le voci viaggiano in fretta eh." Guarda l'orologio alla parete. "Dovrei riuscirci, va bene, allora in piazza e poi al solito posto. Ciao!" Riattacca e va in sala. "Maura, mi ha chiamato un'amica invitandomi ad uscire con la compagnia, ti unisci?" La guarda.

"Ora?" Guarda l'orologio. "Certo, okay. Devo cambiarmi o..?"

"No vai benissimo così. Invece io vado a cambiarmi, torno subito." Sorride e va in camera. Si toglie i vestiti da casa e indossa un paio di jeans, una canottiera e sopra mette un maglione, infila le scarpe da ginnastica e poi scende." Io sono pronta." Sorride a Maura.

"Andiamo." Sorride e saluta tutti andando verso la porta.

* * *

><p>Quando sono un pó lontane da casa, Jane prende per mano Maura e insieme camminano fino alla piazza della città, dove gli amici di Jane l'aspettano.<p>

"Eccola! Ciao Rizzoli!" Sorride.

"Ciao Jane." L'abbraccia.

"Ciao ragazzi." Li stringe forte.

"Gli altri ci aspettano al pub." Lo indica.

"Vi presento Maura." Si gira e le sorride." Loro sono Simone e Lucrezia. I miei due migliori amici."

"Piacere." Sorride Simone e le stringe la mano.

"Finalmente ti conosciamo, grazie per aver impedito a Jane di perdersi a Venezia." Ride e le stringe la mano.

Maura ride. "Prego, piacere. Hai parlato di me al mondo o sbaglio?" Guarda Jane.

"Ho solo raccontato che ho conosciuto alcuni amici a Venezia."

"Ci manca un po', ma siamo felici per lei."

"Andiamo?! Ci sono la birra e il biliardo che ci aspettano!"

"Fantastico." Insieme entrano nel pub e Jane presenta Maura al resto della compagnia. Quando Maura si è presentata a tutti Jane ordina due birre e gliene passa una e poi chiacchierano un po' finchè aspettano che si liberi il biliardo.

"Jane ci siamo!" La chiama dal tavolo da biliardo.

"Io vado, tu Lucrezia scambia ancora due parole con Maura, avete molto in comune." Sorride e accarezzando la gamba di Maura si alza e raggiunge i ragazzi per giocare.

"Jane ci ha detto che vi state frequentando?" Prende un sorso di birra.

"Um, sì." Sorride finendo la birra e appoggiando la bottiglia vuota sul bancone. "Da un paio di settimane ormai."

"Gli piaci molto." Sorride. "Sei la prima ragazza che frequenta."

"Anche a me piace molto Jane." La guarda sorridendo. "Non mi sono mai sentita così bene con una persona come quando sono con lei."

"Fa sentire a proprio agio chiunque." Sorride.

Jane sta giocando un'ottima partita contro Simone e altri due amici che stanno giocando con loro. Quando ha finito la partita, mentre gli altri si allontanano a bere qualcosa, lei fa due tiri tanto per provare e un ragazzo le si avvicina. Lei si sta piegando per prendere la mira e lui l'avvolge con le braccia mostrandole come tirare meglio. Si struscia praticamente su di lei e poi inizia a toccarle il sedere.

Maura e Lucrezia quando vedono i ragazzi finire la partita si alzano e vanno verso il biliardo continuando a chiacchierare, e quando Maura si gira e vede il ragazzo completamente avviluppato a Jane interrompe un attimo il discorso e si avvicina. "Non sapevo si giocasse a coppie a biliardo.." Guarda il ragazzo e poi Jane.

Il ragazzo si solleva da sopra Jane e guarda Maura. "Capita.. perché vorresti essere al suo posto?" Sorride.

"Oh no." Fa una smorfia. "Grazie, ma no grazie.."

"Non importa." Solleva le spalle. "Tanto ho lei." Prende Jane da dietro per i fianchi e l'avvicina a lui.

"No.. io.." Cerca di liberarsi, ma è un ragazzo davvero forte e muscoloso, troppo anche per lei.

Maura prende un bel respiro, cercando di essere ragionevole. "Puoi toglierle le mani di dosso, per favore?" Vede il ragazzo sorridere e stringe i pugni. "Parlo sul serio."

"No, vai a rompere le scatole da un'altra parte piccoletta!" Mette le mani sotto la canottiera di Jane e inizia ad accarezzarle la pancia, mentre la tiene stretta. "Questa bella mora spilungona è mia.

Maura vorrebbe reagire ma sa perfettamente di non poter fare nulla contro uno di quella stazza, quindi abbassa lo sguardo verso Jane. "Jane..?"

"Che bel nome." Sorride.

"Maura.. non posso far nulla.. sono bloccata." Dice a denti stretti cercando di liberarsi.

Maura si guarda in giro e nota la sua bottiglia vuota ancora sul bancone, dà un ultima occhiata a Jane e al ragazzo facendo finta di andarsene verso il bar.

"Finalmente ci ha lasciati un soli." Fa girare Jane e la spinge contro il biliardo iniziando a palpeggiarla ovunque.

Maura prende la bottiglia vuota e poi fa il giro del locale raggiungendo i due da dietro in modo da non essere vista, e quando é dietro al ragazzo fa un bel respiro e gli dà un bel colpo sul retro della testa con la bottiglia, che si rompe al contatto. Il ragazzo disorientato dal colpo molla la presa su Jane e Maura ne approfitta per tirarlo indietro per i capelli forzandolo a guardarla in faccia. "Don't you dare touch her again, asshole!" _(Non ti azzardare a toccarla di nuovo, coglione!)_. Lo lascia andare e lui traballa andando addosso al tavolo da biliardo."

Jane si ricompone e poi guarda Maura. "Wow! Sei stata fantastica." Sorride

"Dio mio Maura!" Simone la guarda con gli occhi spalancati."

Lucrezia sorride. "Brava!"

Maura sorride arrossendo. "Dici che ho ancora bisogno di fare boxe o me la cavo?." Sorride a Jane. "Tutto okay?"

"Te la cavi benissimo." Ride e si avvicina a lei. "Tutto bene grazie."

"Bene." Sorride guardandola negli occhi. "L'importante è quello."

"Si,sono d'accordo." La prende in braccio e la bacia.

Maura fa per reagire, ma resistere ad un bacio di Jane é praticamente impossibile, e ben presto di trova avvinghiata a Jane con le braccia attorno al suo collo ricambiando il bacio dolcemente.

"Vai così Rizzoli!" Urla Simone e tutti gli amici di Jane fanno casino, mentre quel ragazzo arrogante esce dal locale. Jane, tenendo in braccio Maura e non spezzando il bacio, si siede su uno dei divanetti. Maura si siede a cavalcioni su di lei separando le labbra dalle sue solo per respirare ogni tanto e le accarezza il viso baciandola.

Jane la tiene per i fianchi e ricambia il bacio. "Sei la cosa migliore che potessi mai desiderare."

Maura le sposta una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte. "Sei bellissima." Sorride.

"Che facciamo?! Stiamo qui a dirci quanto siamo belli, o andiamo a ballare?" Le guarda.

"Tu cosa dici?" Guarda Maura.

"Direi che andiamo a ballare." Sorride e scavalca Jane per alzarsi e poi la prende per mano. Escono dal pub e vanno in una piccola discoteca e prendono da bere sedendosi ad un tavolo.

"Comunque glielo posso dire anche qui che è bella." Fa la linguaccia a Simone.

"Beh, ma almeno siamo qui." Ride

Jane si gira verso Maura. "Andiamo a ballare?"

"Andiamo." Sorride e si toglie la felpa rimanendo in canottiera e la prende per mano trascinandola verso la pista.

Jane si mette dietro di lei e l'avvolge con la braccia iniziando a muoversi, poi si avvicina al suo orecchio." Come la prima volta." Sorride

Maura si gira e la guarda negli occhi. "Spero che finisca meglio della prima volta." Jane annuisce e la bacia. Maura ricambia il bacio e poi si stacca continuando a ballare, un po' più lontana da lei, ma tenendola per mano. Jane balla insieme a lei, senza staccarle gli occhi di dosso un secondo. Dopo un po' di canzoni, si allontana per bere qualcosa al bancone del locale mentre Maura continua a ballare con gli amici di Jane per un po' e dopo qualche altra canzone fa una pausa e va a bere.

Jane sta parlando di sport con un paio di ragazzi seduti vicino a lei, quando vede arrivare Maura. "Ehilà straniera." Sorride.

"Ciao." Ordina da bene e poi si siede vicino a lei. Jane si sporge verso di lei ed inizia a baciarle il collo e Maura le accarezza la gamba e sorride sporgendo il collo verso di lei mentre aspetta da bere.

"Mi sei piaciuta al bar prima." Continua a baciare." E' stato fantastico quello che hai fatto. Sei sexy quando ti arrabbi e sei gelosa."

Muara ride. "Odio quando gli uomini fanno così, non lo sopporto." Le accarezza la gamba. "Soprattutto con te."

Jane le da un bacio sulle labbra delicatamente. "Grazie."

"Prego Jane." Sorride e prende un sorso della sua bevanda. Jane da un ultimo bacio e poi torna in pista a ballare con i suoi amici. Maura beve qualcosa mentre la guarda ballare e poi la raggiunge abbracciandola da dietro.

Jane fa un piccolo salto dalla sorpresa e le accarezza le braccia girandosi con il viso per guardarla. "Finalmente sei qui."

"Ti sono mancata?" Inizia a ballare tenendole le mani.

"Mi manchi sempre quando non sei vicino a me." Sorride seguendo i suoi movimenti.

"Ohh..." Sorride dolcemente. Jane l'avvicina e le da un bacio sulla fronte, poi si allontana sorridendo e continua a ballare. Ballano un bel po', fino a notte fonda, poi quando sono stanchi si siedono tutti sui divanetti a chiacchierare mentre il barista porta da bere.

"Ti sfido Rizzoli." La guarda.

"Dimmi." Sorride.

"Chi ne butta giù di più vince e il perdente domani mattina deve sfidare Roberto." Sorride.

"Per Roberto intendi quel Roberto? Il campione assoluto di boxe di tutta la regione?"

"Hai paura per caso?"

"Non credo proprio." Ride.

"Mi devo già preparare un'altra bottiglia?" Ride.

"No, è un incontro di boxe, quello io e Jane sappiamo gestirlo."

"Alla grande!" Gli batte il pugno e poi ordina i bicchierini di tequila. Quando arrivano, si siedono uno di fronte all'altro ed iniziano a buttare giù più bicchieri che possono mentre gli amici tengono il conto. Maura le guarda chiedendosi come farà a portarla a casa, ma si fida e continua a contare.

"Basta i dieci minuti sono passati e il vincitore è... Simone." Lucrezia gli alza il braccio.

Simone ride. "Rizzoli ti ho fregata!"

"Stronzo." Lo guarda seriamente, ma poi scoppia a ridere. "Mi farà il culo Roberto lo sai?"

"Altrimenti non ti sfidavo!" Ridacchia e si allunga per prendere un'altro bicchierino, ma Lucrezia lo ferma. "Ok per stasera basta così ragazzi, è ora di andare a nanna!" Sorride e prende Simone sotto braccio. "Maura, andiamo vi porto a casa io." Le sorride. "Ho la macchina e praticamente ho bevuto solo una birra che ho sicuramente già smaltito.

"Grazie mille." Sorride e si alza, porgendo la mano a Jane.

"No ce la faccio da sola.." Si da una spinta per alzarsi, ma ricade sul divanetto ridendo.

"Ti conviene prenderla sotto braccio, altrimenti stiamo qui per tutta la sera. Intanto io porto lui in macchina, è proprio qui davanti." Sorride ed esce andando in macchina e mettendo Simone nei sedili posteriori.

"Dai su, dammi la mano." Le prende fermamente il braccio e la tira su, portandola verso la porta mentre saluta tutti.

"Ti aiuto." Sorride e si avvicina prendendo l'altro braccio di Jane e facendola sedere vicino a Simone.

"Ehi amico!" Gli da un pugno sul braccio.

"Ehilà amica!" L'abbraccia.

Lucrezia ride. "Sono fantastici da ubriachi." Apre la portiera a Maura e quando si è accomodata, va al posto di guida e mette in moto guidando fino a casa Rizzoli." Mi dispiace dovertela lasciare cos.

Maura sorride dolcemente. "Non c'é problema, credo di riuscire a portarla almeno fino al letto." Ridacchia guardandola.

"Lo fanno spesso,questa cosa della sfida dico. Sono amici fin da piccoli, io li ho conosciuti solo alla scuola elementare, ma siamo inseparabili e io sono la loro babysitter." Ride e gira nella strada di casa Rizzoli." Comunque sono felice di averti conosciuta, sei molto simpatica."

"E' stato un piacere conoscerti anche per me. Magari ci vediamo un'altra volta prima che io e Jane torniamo a Venezia." Sorride. ""Grazie del passaggio, buonanotte." Sorride dolcemente ed esce dalla macchina aiutando Jane.

"Certamente, questa volta di giorno, così non si ubriacano." Ride. "E' stato un piacere, notte ragazze."

"Notte notte a voi due."

"Domani mattina in palestra Rizzoli!"

"Puoi contarci." Ride ed entra in casa insieme a Maura, mentre Lucrezia fa retromarcia e riparte.

"Ciao Maura." Sussurra.

"Ciao Jane." Sorride parlando piano. "Vieni di sopra, fai piano okay?"

Jane sale le scale. "Non ti dispiace se prima di andare a dormire vado in bagno a vomitare vero?" La guarda.

Maura la guarda spalancando gli occhi. "Um no.. Forse é meglio se butti fuori tutto quell'alcool effettivamente."

"Ti ringr-" Corre in bagno e alza la tavoletta del water vomitando. Maura si toglie la felpa appoggiandola sul letto e poi istintivamente entra in bagno andando verso Jane, tirandole su i capelli raccogliendoli in una coda con la mano.

"Grazie Maura." Si tiene al gabinetto rimanendo con la testa inclinata. "Sono un casino totale come ragazza vero?"

"Ma no." Sorride dandole un bacio sulla tempia. "Assolutamente no."

"Meno male." Sorride. "Credo di aver finit-" Vomita ancora e poi si solleva. "No, adesso ho finito." Ride e poi si alza sciacquandosi la bocca nel lavandino. "Posso fare una doccia?" Guarda Maura.

"Um, certo, é casa tua..."

"Perfetto!" Apre l'acqua della doccia ed inizia a spogliarsi.

"Um.." La guarda mordendosi un labbro. "Io ti aspetto in camera direi..?"

"Arrivo subito." Sorride e finisce di spogliarsi entrando nella doccia. Maura sospira, raccoglie i vestiti di Jane per piegarli e poi va in camera a cambiarsi.

Jane si fa una doccia veloce, per togliersi l'odore di vomito, quando esce si asciuga i capelli per bene con l'asciugamano e poi se ne avvolge uno intorno al corpo e va in camera. "Sono tornata. Mi aiuti a prendere i vestiti?"

"Certo." Sorride e va verso l'armadio. "Questa va bene?" Le mostra una maglia larga come quelle che si mette sempre per dormire.

"Sembra perfetta, però vorrei abbinarci anche un paio di mutande se non ti dispiace." Ride.

"Giusto scusa." Sorride e le prende un paio di mutande dal casetto e gliele passa.

"Grazie." Lascia cadere l'asciugamano per terra e infila le mutande, poi prende la maglia e la indossa. "Dormi con me?"

"Mm... Se non mi cacci, si."

"Non credo di volerlo fare." La prende per mano e la porta sotto le coperte. Maura la guarda negli occhi e si sdraia accanto a lei.

Jane l'abbraccia accoccolandosi contro il suo corpo. "Grazie perché stasera ti sei presa cura di me."

"Prego. Io ti...voglio bene Jane." Sorride dolcemente.

"Anch'io ti voglio bene." Sorride dandole un bacio sulla guancia e poi appoggia la testa sul cuscino addormentandosi. Maura le dà un bacio all'angolo della bocca e si addormenta accarezzandole il fianco.


	12. Chapter 12

"La colazione è pronta!" Urla dalla cucina.

"Buongiorno mamma." Sorridono Tommy e Frankie entrando in cucina e sedendosi.

"Dov'è Jane?"

"Credo sia ancora a dormire, hanno fatto tardi ieri." Sorride versandosi il latte.

"Vado a chiamarla." Si avvia verso la porta.

Frankie si alza di scatto. "No! Vado io, insomma, tanto ho dimenticato le ciabatte." Sorride e sale le scale bussando alla porta della camera di Jane e Maura.

Maura sente bussare e apre gli occhi. "Mmm sì?"

"Buongiorno." Dice da dietro alla porta. "E' pronta la colazione se volete!"

"Che succede?" Jane si stropiccia gli occhi svegliandosi.

Frankie entra. "Sono venuto io a svegliarvi, sapevo che stavate dormendo insieme e non ho fatto salire la mamma."

"Grazie fratello." Si mette seduta.

"Grazie Frankie." Sorride mettendosi seduta. "Scendiamo subito."

"Avete fatto tardi ieri?" Guarda la faccia stanca di Jane.

"Ho sfidato Simone come sempre."

"Tipico." Ride ed esce.

"Buongiorno." Guarda Maura sorridendo.

"Buongiorno. Come ti senti?"

Jane si tocca la fronte. "Tolto il mal di testa, sto alla grande. Posso baciarti?"

"Che domanda é? Certo che puoi." Sorride avvicinandosi a lei.

"Sei bella anche appena sveglia." Si avvicina e le bacia delicatamente le labbra.

Maura le prende una mano ricambiando il bacio. "Anche tu."

"Ora andiamo a fare colazione o la mamma si arrabbierà moltissimo." Sorride e le da un ultimo bacio prima di alzarsi.

* * *

><p>"Alla buon'ora Janie!" Sorride.<p>

"Scusa mamma, sono rientrata tardi ieri." Prende una tazza.

Angela si gira e la guarda. "Jane! Ma sei in mutande e maglietta, non è il caso con un ospite in casa."

"È mia amica!" Si siede ed inizia a mangiare versandosi del caffè. "Puoi fare del the per Maura?"

"Non beve caffè?"

"Preferisce il the."

"Allora metto l'acqua a bollire subito." Sorride e prende un tegamino, riempiendolo d'acqua per poi appoggiarlo sul fornello.

Maura scende dopo qualche minuto, dopo esser stata in bagno. "Buongiorno!" Sorride.

Tutti la salutano e dopo un paio di minuti Angela mette l'acqua in una tazza e ci butta il filtro di the, poi la mette davanti a Maura. "Dormito bene?"

"Molto." Sorride e prende la tazza. Grazie mille signora Rizzoli."

"Su richiesta di Jane, ha detto che ti piace di più il the." Sorride e si siede iniziando a fare colazione.

Maura sorride. "Grazie mille, gentilissima."

"Posso unirmi a voi in palestra?"

"Certo."

Angela sorride a Maura e poi si gira verso i suoi figli. "Andate in palestra?"

"Si, Jane ha un incontro di boxe. Simone ha inviato un messaggio a tutti per avere un po' di pubblico."

"Esagerato!"

"Ma devi proprio Janie? Vedi di non tornare con qualcosa di rotto come sempre." La guarda seria.

"Mamma lo sai che Jane sa cavarsela benissimo."

"Ci proverò." Sorride debolmente.

"Non so se questa volta ci riuscirà, deve sfidare Roberto."

"Sarà dura, molto, ma cercheró d'impegnarmi."

"Non sarà troppo pericoloso vero?" La guarda appoggiandole la mano sulla gamba e subito togliendola, anche se Angela non potrebbe vederla da sotto il tavolo.

"No Maura." Sorride cercando di essere convincente.

"Forza andiamo a prepararci!"

* * *

><p>Una volta finita la colazione vanno tutti a prepararsi per uscire e poi salgono in macchina con Frankie e vanno alla palestra dove c'è già un mucchio di gente. Tutti salutando Jane che si avvicina allo sfidante.<p>

"Jane Rizzoli, è da un po' che non ti si vede in giro."

"Hai ragione. Sei pronto?"

"Lo sono sempre per una sfida." Le fa l'occhiolino e va nello spogliatoio degli uomini, mentre Jane va a cambiarsi in quello delle donne. Intanto Maura e Frankie si siedono per terra insieme agli altri ragazzi aspettando che Jane e Roberto escano fuori.

Jane si prepara indossando un reggiseno sportivo, pantaloncini da boxe e le scarpette. Poi si fascia i polsi e lega i capelli. Poi recupera un paio di cose ed esce salendo sul ring nel suo angolo, mentre Simone l'aiuta.

Maura inizia ad essere un po' nervosa, sa che Jane é molto brava, ma Roberto ha un bel po' di muscoli e questo sicuramente non la tranquillizza.

"Tesa?"

"Insomma. Non totalmente tranquilla ecco."

"Tranquilla, Jane l'ha fatto altre volte."

"Lo so, l'ha fatto anche quando era in palestra con me una volta, e dopo le ho dovuto aggiustare un labbro, quindi.."

Quando l'arbitro ha stabilito le regole, i due atleti si battono i pugni ed iniziano a combattere. Jane non se la cava male, ma il primo round va a Roberto.

"Forza Jane." Simone le massaggia le spalle.

"È veramente troppo bravo!"

"Puoi farcela." Le passa l'acqua.

"Grazie." Ne prende un sorso e poi ritorna al centro del ring.

Maura non stacca un secondo gli occhi da Jane, un po' sollevata nel realizzare che é davvero brava e non si sta facendo colpire troppo nonostante non abbia vinto il round. Jane si mette in posizione ed inizia a combattere, tira un paio di pugni buoni, ma ne prende altrettanti e uno la prende dritta in faccia spaccandole il sopracciglio.

"Fantastico, sangue." Ride guardando le macchie sul tappeto.

"Dovevi aspettartelo Rizzoli." La guarda.

"E tu dovevi aspettarti questo." Si gira e gli tira un pugno buttandolo al tappeto e vincendo il round.

"Brava Jane!" Urla Simone.

"Sistemami questo coso." Si toglie i guantoni indicando il sopracciglio.

"Subito." Lo medica mettendo un cerotto temporaneo.

"Che si é fatta?" Si sporge per vedere.

"Nulla Maura, tranquilla, solo un taglietto." Le mette una mano sulla spalla.

Maura poco convinta lo guarda. "Mmm okay.."

* * *

><p>Finalmente è arrivato il momento dell'ultimo round. Sta durando più del normale e ogni tanto fanno pause, ma alla fine Jane ha la meglio e riesce a vincere, ma ha preso un po' di pugni in faccia e i lividi iniziano a farsi vedere.<p>

Simone sale sul ring. "Jane vince!" Le alza il braccio e tutti urlano e applaudono, poi si alzano e esultano e anche Maura e Frankie si mettono in piedi, iniziando a sgomitare per raggiungere Jana che scende dal ring aspettando Maura e Frankie.

"Grande Jane!" Il fratello le va incontro e l'abbraccia. "Ouch, ti ha dato un paio di colpi eh?"

"Mi sa tanto che mamma sarà furiosa quando tornerò a casa." Ride.

"Oh si, hai tutto il lato sinistro nero." Lo indica.

"Allora anche Maura si infurierà! Approposito dov'è?" Si guarda intorno.

"Era dietro di me, non saprei.."

Maura si fa un po' di spazio ed esce dalla folla, scontrandosi con Frankie. "Oh, eccov- oh Jane." La guarda girandole il viso.

"E' tutto quello che mi sai dire?" La guarda.

"No.." Le lascia il mento e abbassa lo sguardo. "Sei stata bravissima." Accenna un sorriso.

"Grazie, così va meglio." Ride e le da un bacio sulla testa.

Maura la guarda. "Sei stata davvero brava, sono orgogliosa di te." Sorride.

"Ti ringrazio Maura." Sorride e le da un bacio.

Roberto si fa spazio tra Maura e Jane e porge la mano. "Complimenti Rizzoli, e io che speravo di trovarti un po' fuori forma!"

"Grazie." Gli stringe la mano. "E invece.. è stato un onore batterti, sei un campione infondo."

"Ma non abituartici, va bene? Ciao ragazzi." Sorride anche a Frankie e Maura e poi torna dai suoi amici.

"Se ti portassi nello spogliatoio sarebbe sbagliato?" Guarda Maura ridendo.

Frankie spalanca gli occhi. "Janeee! Non si fanno certe proposte!"

"Va bene, andrò da sola." Sorride e si dirige verso lo spogliatoio.

"Ma io non ho diritto di opinione?" Maura li guarda ridendo.

"Se vuoi sai dove trovarmi!" Si gira, le fa l'occhiolino ed entra nello spogliatoio.

"Oh, guarda chi c'é!" Finge di vedere qualcuno che conosce per lasciare Maura da sola e non metterla a disagio nel caso volesse entrare.

"Chi c-" Frankie si allontana e Maura alza le spalle, appoggiandosi alla parete esterna dello spogliatoio, dando qualche occhiata alla porta ogni tanto.

* * *

><p>Jane si spoglia e si butta sotto la doccia iniziando ad insaponarsi e lavando bene via il sangue. Maura infine entra nello spogliatoio ad aspettare Jane e intanto si sistema allo specchio.<p>

"Sono contenta che alla fine hai deciso di entrare." Sorride risciacquandosi i capelli.

"Solo perchè non conosco nessuno lí fuori."

"Che scusa penosa Maura!" Ride ed esce dalla doccia strizzandosi i capelli ed indossando un accappatoio, poi abbraccia da dietro Maura.

"Ciao campionessa." Sorride guardandola dallo specchio.

"Ciao." Le sposta i capelli da un lato baciandole il collo.

Maura si gira per guardarla e le accarezza il viso. "Ti fa male?"

"Un pochino, ma passerà. Non ti piaccio più con mezza faccia sfigurata?"

"Non sei sfigurata. Mi preoccupo per te." Si mette sulle punte e le dà un bacio sulle labbra.

Jane ricambia il bacio. "Sei molto dolce a farlo."

"Grazie." Sorride mettendole le braccia attorno alla vita.

"Sono fortunata ad averti con me. Sei la mia felicità."

"E' la cosa più dolce che io abbia mai sentito." Sorride e le bacia il mento.

"Ora è meglio se mi vesto, dobbiamo tornare a casa e prepararci per la festa dei miei nonni," Sorride ed inizia a vestirsi. "Dovrò truccarmi per coprire il nero sul mio viso."

"Ti posso dare una mano con quello." Sorride sedendosi sulla panchetta vicino alla borsa di Jane.

"Speriamo bene, altrimenti ci penserà mia madre facendomi nera anche sull'altro lato" Ride infilando i pantaloni. "Però devo andare prima all'ospedale a farmi mettere dei punti." Si guarda il sopracciglio allo specchio.

Maura le guarda la ferita. "Tua madre ti farà nera lo stesso mi sa.. Vado a cercare Frankie mentre tu finisci di vestirti."

* * *

><p>Jane tira fuori dall'armadio un vestito lungo da sera, verde chiaro, davanti è un po' trasparente con varie paillettes e perline, con la stoffa decorata a fiori e tutto intorno di stoffa leggera, uno spacco abbastanza alto e senza spalline. Lo indossa abbinando un sandalo con tacchi con decorazioni che riprendono il davanti del vestito. Poi mette una collana e un paio di orecchini e si tira su i capelli in uno chignon ben ordinato e infine con cura si mette a truccarsi.<p>

"Wow." Sorride iniziando a spogliarsi. "Sei incantevole." Tira fuori il vestito che aveva portato per la festa, blu e lungo con le spalline sottili, molto semplice, fasciante sul petto e morbido sulla gonna. Indossa dei tacchi di colore chiaro e si lascia i capelli sciolti sulle spalle.

"Grazie." Sorride e va vicino a lei per truccarsi.

"Avrò bisogno di almeno un'ora di meditazione per ficcarmi in testa che adesso dobbiamo sembrare solo amiche." Ridacchia.

"Allora ti lascio un po' sola, io scendo dalla mia famiglia." Fa per uscire, ma poi torna indietro e afferra Maura per i fianchi baciandola con passione. "Dovevo farlo." Sorride e poi scende. Maura la guarda uscire sospirando e poi finisce di prepararsi, controlla di non aver nulla fuori posto e scende, facendo un bel respiro prima di entrare nella sala dove ci sono tutti.

"Maura sei bellissima." Sorride Frank guardandola.

"Stai davvero bene." Si unisce al giudizio del marito.

Frankie e Tommy rimangono incantati. "Woooow!" Spalancano la bocca.

Jane da un colpo ad entrambi. "Sei molto elegante e bella." Sorride dolcemente.

Maura arrossisce. "Grazie, state benissimo anche voi." Sorride guardando principalmente Jane.

* * *

><p>Dopo essersi accordati su come dividere le macchine per il trasporto degli invitati alla festa, escono dividendosi nelle macchine e vanno al ristorante. Quando arrivano al ristorante il cameriere li porta in una sala dove c'è una tavolata molto lunga e c'é già molta gente, tutti familiari o amici stretti dei Rizzoli. Jane e i suoi fratelli salutano tutti e lei presenta Maura ad un po' di gente e mentre aspettano i nonni bevono qualcosa.<p>

"Wow, hai una famiglia enorme!" Sorride mentre sono un po' in disparte vicino ad una finestra.

"Si, noi Rizzoli siamo in tanti e siamo pericolosi tutti insieme." Ride.

"Aiuto! Dovrò imparare a difendermi."

"Molto probabilmente si." Sorride e guardandosi intorno nota che sono tutti distratti, così allunga una mano verso quella di Maura e le fa una piccola carezza.

"Sei davvero bellissima." Sorride.

"Anche tu. Sei semplicemente perfetta." Sorride Jane dolcemente e Maura le prende la mano e gliel'accarezza senza farsi vedere.

Frankie va incontro alle due. "Ehi Jane, i nonni stanno arrivando."

"Perfetto." Sorride a Maura. "Andiamo." Si avvicinano tutti mettendosi davanti all'entrata e quando i nonni di Jane entrano fanno un bell'applauso.

"Ma che carini grazie!" Sorride il nonno guardandoli.

"Ciao famiglia. Grazie." La nonna è molto felice di vedere tutti i parenti insieme. Jane piano si avvicina a lei.

"Ciao nonna." L'abbraccia.

"Ciao Janie, mi sei mancata." Sorride e la stringe forte a se.

"Anche tu." Le da un bacio sulla guancia. "Vorrei presentarti Maura."

"Piacere di conoscerti finalmente." Le stringe la mano.

"Piacere mio." Sorride e le stringe la mano.

"Ma che eleganza!" Sorride e raggiunge sua moglie. Ciao Jane. Ciao Maura, siete bellissime." Sorride.

"Grazie nonno. Anche tu sei molto elegante." Indica il completo che indossa.

"Una cosetta che avevo nell'armadio."

"State benissimo entrambi e auguri!"

"Grazie." Le accarezza un braccio.

"Grazie mille cara. Sei deliziosa proprio come ti ha descritta mio marito."

"Troppo gentile." Sorride al nonno.

* * *

><p>Si siedono tutti a tavola dove i segnaposti indicano i loro nomi e chiacchierano un po' aspettando da mangiare.<p>

"Allora Maura.. sei pronta a ballare più tardi?" Le sorride e poi lancia un'occhiata a Frankie.

"Um.. ballare? Sì, certo" Le sorride e poi guarda Frankie.

"È una tradizione della nostra famiglia. Balliamo ad ogni festa."

"In particolare a queste feste balliamo con la persona che ci piace.. non sai quante persone rimangono sedute." Tommy scoppia a ridere mentre Angela gli da un piccolo schiaffo sulla nuca.

"Ma sono convinta che Maura non rimarrà seduta da sola." Le sorride, mentre Jane e suo nonno si guardano.

Maura icambia il sorriso. "Spero proprio di no.." Lancia un'occhiata a Jane e vede che anche il nonno ha uno sguardo poco convinto.

"Angela non le fare pressione.." La guarda il nonno.

"Non faccio pressione, dico solo che sicuramente ad una bella e intelligente ragazza come lei piacerà qualcuno, magari qualcuno con la quale ha passato molto tempo ultimamente.

"Angela ti prego, non è il cas-"

"Okay okay, non ti arrabbiare.."

"Non sono arrabbiato.."

Jane sbotta. "Basta vi prego!" Li guarda.

"Jane." Gli mette una mano sul braccio. "Non parlare così a tua madre." La rimprovera Frank.

"Scusa papà." Abbassa lo sguardo.

"E tu non trattarla sempre come una bambina, accetta che sia cresciuta."

"Papà." Lo guarda. "Cerchiamo di stare calmi." Si gira verso Maura. "Scusaci per il nostro comportamento.

"Non c'é problema, davvero.." Sorride debolmente. "In ogni caso non so se riuscirò a ballare, le scarpe sono nuove e mi fanno un po' male.. A questo proposito, se mi scusate un secondo." Sorride e si alza, andando verso il bagno.

"Perché dovete sempre rovinare ogni cosa?" Sbatte il tovagliolo sul tavolo e si alza uscendo sulla terrazza.

"Jane Clem-" La guarda uscire.

"Vado io." Il nonno si alza ed esce da sua nipote stringendola a se.

* * *

><p>Maura chiude la porta del bagno e ci si appoggia contro sospirando. Non vuole far litigare la famiglia di Jane, ma allo stesso tempo non vuole che credano che tra lei e Frankie possa nascere qualcosa, e non sa bene come comportarsi. Appoggiandosi ai lavandini si guarda allo specchio e si sistema il vestito, fa un paio di respiri profondi e poi torna a tavola dove stanno iniziando a servire da mangiare.<p>

"Scusatemi." Sorride e si siede. "..dov'é Jane?"

"È sulla terrazza a parlare con il nonno." Li indica.

"Oh.." Vorrebbe andare a parlarle, ma sa che insospettirebbe i genitori di Jane quindi rimane seduta, tenendo lo sguardo sul piatto e lanciando ogni tanto un'occhiata alla terrazza.

* * *

><p>Jane e il nonno tornano dentro dopo qualche minuto e si siedono in silenzio iniziando a mangiare. Maura la guarda ma siccome Jane non alza la testa torna anche lei al suo piatto e fino al dolce le due ragazze rimangono più o meno in silenzio, mentre gli altri chiacchierano tra un piatto e l'altro.<p>

Carlo e Teodora vanno a ballare, sono molto teneri insieme e Jane aveva ragione, suo nonno guarda ancora la moglie con gli occhi di un ragazzo innamorato. Anche le altre coppie sposate si uniscono, mentre i ragazzi rimangono seduti a guardare.

Maura avvicina un po' la sua sedia a quella di Jane. "Tutto ok?"

Jane annuisce. "Si tutto ok.."

"Non preoccuparti, non ballerò con tuo fratello.." Abbassa lo sguardo. "A meno che tu non voglia che io lo faccia per fare un piacere a tua madre..?"

"Non devi fare nulla contro voglia per far piacere ad una donna che non si fa gli affari suoi. Devi fare quello che ti senti di fare.." Sospira.

"Tua madre sta facendo solo quello che crede che sia meglio per Frankie, é normale se non sa di noi.." La guarda. "Io mi sentirei di farti alzare e portarti lì." Indica il centro della sala. "Ma siccome non posso farlo, non ballerò e basta."

"Jane." Sorride camminando verso di lei.

"Nonno..." Sorride guardandolo.

"Mi concedi un ballo?" Le porge la mano.

Jane lo guarda un po' confusa." Ma certo." Si alza prendendo la sua mano e lo segue fino alla pista appoggiandosi contro il suo petto per ballare lentamente. Maura li guarda sorridendo e beve un po' di vino, é contenta che Jane abbia almeno suo nonno dalla sua parte, sa che ne ha bisogno.

Dopo qualche minuto Carlo si stacca da Jane. "Potresti scusarmi un attimo?!"

"Certamente, immagino che alla tua età tu debba riposare." Ride.

"Spiritosa Janie, molto spiritosa." Sorride e si avvicina a Maura. "Vuoi ballare?" La guarda dolcemente.

Maura appoggia il bicchiere sul tavolo e gli prende la mano alzandosi. "Molto volentieri." Sorride.

"Ottimo." Sorride e la porta in pista mettendo la sua mano in quella di Jane." Ora sta a te." Sorride a sua nipote e poi torna da sua moglie.

"Ehm nonno, ma.." Guarda la sua mano che tiene quella di Maura e poi alza lo sguardo verso di lei.

Maura le stringe la mano e la guarda. "Vuoi ballare?" Sorride.

* * *

><p><strong>Lasciamo un altro po' in sospeso le cose. Sarà una cosa dolce promesso! -Rachele &amp; Irene<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Riprendiamo da dove si era interrotta la festa. Come andrà a finire con il ballo fra Jane e Maura? Come la prenderà la famiglia? Buona lettura!**

* * *

><p>"Si, certo, voglio ballare." Sorride e si avvicina a lei mettendole una mano sul fianco, mentre l'altra la intreccia con la sua ed iniziano a ballare lentamente.<p>

"Sei sicura che non diranno nulla?" Guarda le loro mani intrecciate.

"Quello non lo posso giurare, ma mi fido del nonno." Sorride.

"Fidiamoci allora." Sorride e si stringe un po' a lei, trattenendosi dall'avvicinarsi di piú.

"Non immaginavo fosse così ballare in modo romantico con la persona che am-... ti piace." Sorride.

Maura alza gli occhi e la guarda sorridendo. "Avrei davvero bisogno di baciarti adesso.." Si morde un labbro.

"Io provo davvero qualcosa di forte per te Maura, qualcosa che non ho mai provato, mi piaci sul serio e io voglio che le cose si facciano serie fra di noi, prima o poi dovrò spiegarlo alla mia famiglia, perché sono sicura che tutto quello che abbiamo andrà avanti e allora..." Prende un bel respiro. "Baciami Maura." La guarda negli occhi. "Non importa se dovrò litigare con i miei genitori, tu baciami.."

"Non voglio creare problemi nella tua famiglia Jane.." Si avvicina al suo viso guardandole le labbra. "Se dovrai discutere con loro sarò con te, te lo prometto." Le lascia la mano per prenderle il viso e lo porta delicatamente verso il suo, appoggiando le labbra su quelle di Jane. Jane chiude gli occhi e ricambia dolcemente il bacio, mentre sente gli sguardi della sua famiglia puntati addosso, poi si stacca e li riapre guardando Maura che sta sorridendo.

"Ne vale la pena per te." Sorride.

"Jane!" Angela la guarda arrabbiata.

"Non ci credo..." Frank rimane di sasso.

* * *

><p>La festa prosegue e i Rizzoli non si rivolgono la parola finchè non arrivano a casa e si siedono tutti insieme nel salotto.<p>

"Credo che voi due ci dobbiate delle spiegazioni.." Frank si posiziona nella sua poltrona e le guarda.

"No, Maura non vi deve nessuna spiegazione, io si." Alza lo sguardo.

"Non é vero, anche io devo spiegarmi Jane.." La guarda. "Non avevo alcuna intenzione di essere irrispettosa, ma non sapevo come farvi capire che il mio interesse non era puntato su Frankie.." Lo guarda e Frankie le sorride.

"Da quanto va avanti questa storia?" Batte un piede per terra.

"Ci frequentiamo da due settimane circa.."

"E hai pensato bene di tenercelo nascosto?"

"Papà! Lo sai come sei fatto, tieni solo alla tua religione e non guardi mai ai nostri sentimenti." Indica i suoi fratelli.

"Non mettere in mezzo loro!"

"Mamma, Jane non ha tutti i torti." Frankie risponde.

"Si, insomma... nonostante sia sempre stata lei a stare dietro a noi mentre voi lavoravate, credo che non abbia mai avuto un minimo di riconoscimento."

"Grazie ragazzi." Gli sorride dolcemente.

"Ma noi abbiamo sempre lavorato per garantirvi un futuro, una vita degna di voi! E adesso voi cosa fate? Ci mancate di rispetto."

"Non vi sto mancando di rispetto. Vi sto solo dicendo che alcune volte avrei voluto sedermi sul divano con voi due e parlarvi un po' di quello che mi passava per la testa e invece non l'ho mai potuto fare, perché semplicemente eravate troppo occupati o stanchi o non so cosa!" Sospira. "Vi giuro che non sono mai andata contro la nostra religione, ma con Maura." Le prende la mano." E' tutto diverso, quello che provo è forte, io sento che voglio andare avanti con lei, ma stiamo andando piano, perché anche noi abbiamo bisogno di comprendere i nostri sentimenti." La guarda sorridendo.

Il nonno interviene. "Frank, Angela... dategli una possibilità, ma non vedete come si guardano, non vedete che sono felici quando sono insieme?! Jane è andata a Venezia per provare ad avere una vita differente da quella che faceva qui e a me sembra che sia migliorata la situazione, non peggiorata." Sorride a sua nipote." E' una ragazza magnifica e dovreste esser fieri di lei, come di Frankie e Tommy, avete tre figli modello.. io Frank sono fiero di te capito?! Io e tua madre siamo fieri di te." Guarda sua moglie che annuisce sorridendo. "Hai trovato la persona che ami e ci hai costruito una famiglia, allora lascia che Jane e i due ragazzi facciano la stessa cosa, che t'importa con chi stanno se c'è amore?" Lo guarda. "Angela, tu dovresti capire più di tutti cosa significa trovare l'amore, vero?"

"È vero." Annuisce abbassando lo sguardo.

"Mamma, papà, vi prego, datem- dateci una possibilità.."

"Tutto quello che voglio é fare felice Jane.." Guarda Frank e Angela. "Non voglio mancarvi di rispetto e andare contro a quello in cui voi credete, ma personalmente penso che se voi riusciste a sentire quello che io sento ogni volta che guardo vostra figlia negli occhi.. sono sicura che non avreste più alcun dubbio su quanto io la a-ci tenga a lei." Sorride. "E su quanto il nostro rapporto sia sincero."

Angela e Frank si guardano. "Forse è meglio dormirci su, cosa ne dite?"

"Io concordo, lasciamo che la notte porti consiglio." Si alza aiutando sua moglie.

"Va bene, vi darò tutto il tempo di cui avete bisogno." Annuisce.

* * *

><p>I nonni di Jane salutano tutti e tornano a casa accompagnati da Frank, i ragazzi vanno a dormire e Maura sale in camera per cambiarsi mentre Jane va in cucina per preparare un pó di the. Maura si toglie il vestito e il trucco, indossa dei pantaloni corti e una maglietta e poi si butta sul letto guardando il soffitto.<p>

"Jane..."

"Si mamma?" Si gira per guardarla mentre versa il the nella tazza.

"Perché non mi hai detto niente?"

"Perché avevo paura e poi voi avete la vostra idea e io sono innamorata, non volevo darvi un motivo per separarmi da lei.." Guarda in basso.

"Janie.." L'abbraccia. "Dobbiamo abituarci all'idea, è strano per noi."

"Non insisterò prometto, quando sarete pronti la sarò anch'io." Sorride e prende la tazza salendo in camera.

Maura ha chiuso gli occhi un secondo e quando sente la porta della camera aprirsi si mette seduta sul letto. "Ehi." Sorride.

"Ciao." Sorride e chiude la porta. "Ti ho fatto un pó di the." Glielo passa.

"Grazie." Sorride e prende la tazza, spostandosi per farle posto.

Jane si siede togliendosi le scarpe e tirando giù la zip del vestito. "Sai cosa? Io mi ricordo solo di aver visto il sorriso sul viso di due persone innamorate da 50 anni e un ballo che ho fatto con una bellissima principessa, bionda, occhi nocciola, molto elegante." Si gira e le sorride. "Il resto poco importa.."

Maura sorride e prende un sorso di the. "Io mi ricordo le stesse cose, solo che la mia principessa aveva dei bellissimi riccioli scuri e degli occhi color cioccolato. Era una bellissima principessa, peccato che tu fossi impegnata a ballare, te l'avrei presentata."

"Che peccato, sarà per la prossima volta." Ridacchia dandole un bacio sulla fronte e poi si alza per cambiarsi. Toglie il vestito e lo piega appoggiandolo sulla poltrona, poi prende una maglietta e la infila, si strucca e poi si risiede vicino a Maura. "Forse la nostra storia supererà i miei lividi."

"Quello sicuramente." Ride e finisce il the. "Hai detto delle cose bellissime prima." La guarda sorridendo.

"Anche tu, davvero. Sei stata molto dolce."

"Penso tutto quello che ho detto. Ci tengo davvero tanto a te.. e a noi.."

Jane le prende la tazza ormai vuota dalle mani e l'appoggia sul comodino mettendosi in ginocchio sul letto, poi si avvicina a lei gattonando. "Ci tengo anch'io." Sorride e la bacia e Maura le prende il viso tra le mani ricambiando il bacio. "Grazie di aver rischiato per noi. Vedrai che andrà tutto bene"

"Per te qualsiasi cosa Maura." Sorride e si mette su di lei costringendola a sdraiarsi."E se non andrà bene non importa, io non ti lascio andare."

"Nemmeno io ti lascio andare. Per nessuna ragione."

Jane si abbassa e la bacia dolcemente scendendo fino al suo collo. Maura chiude gli occhi abbracciandola e portandola verso di sé. Jane si appoggia, facendo attenzione, su Maura, continuando a baciarle il collo con un po' di passione in più, così Maura le accarezza la schiena infilando le mani sotto la maglietta. Jane si solleva e scavalca Maura sdraiandosi vicino a lei. "Scusa, non posso..." Si mette le mani fra i capelli scompigliandoli un po'.

Maura si mette seduta, diventando un po' rossa, per fortuna al buio non si nota. "Scusa.."

"No, è colpa mia,scusami tanto." S'infila sotto le coperte. "Non voglio andare troppo oltre il limite."

"Lo so.. nemmeno io.." Si sdraia guardando il soffitto, giocando con una ciocca di capelli.

* * *

><p>Jane si sveglia al mattino presto e decide di andare a fare una corsetta. Si cambia indossando abiti sportivi e poi passa dai suoi nonni a prendere Jo e insieme corrono per la campagna.<p>

Maura si sveglia un'ora dopo Jane, trova il letto vuoto e dopo essersi alzata va a farsi una bella doccia rilassante e poi torna in camera per scegliere cosa mettersi e improvvisamente Angela bussa alla porta della camera di Jane e Maura. "Volevo comunicarti che la colazione è pronta, quando vuoi scendere.."

Maura si infila velocemente dei jeans e una maglietta e apre la porta. "Grazie, scendo fra un secondo." Sorride.

"Perfetto." Sorride e scende in cucina.

Maura si asciuga i capelli e prende un maglione, indossandolo mentre scende le scale, e va in cucina, si versa del the ringraziando Angela e si siede.

Jane corre fino a casa ed entra giusto in tempo per la colazione. "Buongiorno a tutti!"

"Ciao Janie!" La salutano i suoi fratelli.

"Hai portato Jo." Sorride accarezzando la cagnolina.

"Ha fatto una corsetta con me. Vai nell'angolo Jo." Glielo indica e la cagnolina si sdraia. "Maura ha paura." Guarda Angela che appare confusa dall'ordine.

"Capisco.."

"Ho una fame." Si siede ed inizia a mangiare sorseggiando il caffè.

"Puoi lasciarla venire qui, dovrò abituarmi comunque." Sorride guardando la cagnolina.

"Come vuoi. Jo vieni qui." La cagnolina si alza e si avvicina. "Piano eh.."

Maura la guarda finendo il the e poi sposta un po' la sedia per lasciarla passare, Jo la annusa un po' e poi si accoccola vicino ai suoi piedi chiudendo gli occhi.

"Visto? È un amore!"

"Hai ragione." Maura si abbassa e le fa una carezza sulla testa, Jo alza lo sguardo verso di lei e poi torna a dormicchiare lasciandosi accarezzare.

Frank entra in cucina salutando e poi si accomoda al suo solito posto mentre Jane gli versa del caffè e poi fa per alzarsi, "Scusatemi io andrei a fare una doccia." ma suo padre la ferma.

"Prima di andare vorrei dire due parole." Guarda le due ragazze mentre Jane si risiede. "Non nego che ho bisogno di pensare ancora su questa storia, ma prometto che lo farò.

"Grazie papà." Sorride e lo abbraccia.

"Sei la mia piccola e io ti voglio bene."

"Anch'io papi, tanto." Gli da un bacio sulla guancia.

"La ringrazio signor Rizzoli, davvero."

* * *

><p>Jane va a farsi la doccia, mentre Maura finisce di fare colazione e poi esce a fare due passi sul prato davanti a casa seguita da Jo. Quando la mora ha finito scende e raggiunge Maura fuori.<p>

"Ti va di fare un ultimo giro nei campi prima di andare via?"

"Certo." Sorride e insieme percorrono la strada che avevano fatto due giorni prima nei campi. Jane la prende per mano e le da un bacio. "Non ti ho dato il buongiorno."

"Avevo quasi perso le speranze." Sorride e si sporge dandole un bacio sulla guancia.

"Scusa eh." Ridacchia. "Ti va di fare una cosa per me?"

"Sì, dimmi." Sorride.

Jane tira fuori dalla tasca un foglio che aveva piegato e una matita. "Vorrei disegnarti qui in mezzo ai campi."

"Davvero? Okay, dimmi tu dove e come mi devo mettere."

"Dove vuoi, basta che rimani bella come sei."

"Va bene.." Maura si sceglie un punto dove l'erba é un po' alta e si siede, iniziando a intrecciare insieme delle margherite. Intanto Jane si siede davanti a lei ed inizia a disegnarla guardandola molto bene, per non tralasciare nessun particolare e lei intreccia due coroncine di fiori mentre Jane disegna, mettendosene poi una sulla testa.

Jane la guarda sorridendo. "Sei proprio bella Maura."

"Grazie." Si soffia via una ciocca di capelli dal viso. "Anche tu.."

"Grazie." Appoggia foglio e matita per avvicinarsi un attimo a lei e sistemarle un po' di cose.

"Come procede il disegno?"

"Molto bene, ma solo perché la modella è perfetta." Sorride e le da un bacio prima di tornare a disegnare.

Maura ride e la guarda disegnare, giocando con degli steli d'erba ogni tanto.

Jane impiega ancora una mezz'oretta per finire il disegno e poi si alza andando verso Maura. "Ho finito." Sorride e glielo mostra. Ha disegnato Maura a piedi uniti, con in testa la corona di margherite che sta sorridendo mentre gioca con alcuni ciuffi d'erba, il vento le sposta un po' i capelli e sembra molto felice.

"Jane è meraviglioso." Sorride con gli occhi lucidi.

"Grazie. Poi lo colorerò con gli acquarelli." Si siede vicino a lei appoggiando la testa alla sua spalla. "Maura... non vorrei esagerare, com'è successo ieri," Abbassa lo sguardo. "ma vorrei tanto sdraiarmi qui con te, prenderti fra le braccia e baciarti senza fermarmi un secondo."

"Mi piacerebbe molto che lo facessi." Guarda in basso con la testa appoggiata a quella di Jane.

Jane le da un bacio sulla guancia e con un braccio la porta giù con lei. Quando sono sdraiate la prende fra le braccia e la guarda negli occhi. "C'è una cosa che non ti ho detto il giorno della mostra, cioè stavo per dirtela, ma ci hanno interrotte."

"Me lo ricordo, ho sempre voluto chiederti di finire quello che mi stavi dicendo."

"Ti ho pensata tanto dalla sera della festa in spiaggia, quando ti sei avvicinata a me nel buio il mio cuore era come impazzito, quando ho sentito le tue labbra non esisteva niente intorno a noi, quando le tue mani sono scomparse fra i miei riccioli, mi sentivo al sicuro. Ti ho pensata molto perché non volevo lasciarti li insieme agli altri, avrei voluto tanto tenerti per mano fino a casa mia, farti salire e coccolarti tutta la notte fra le mie braccia sul divano. Non sono riuscita a togliermi dalla testa che ti volevo, come non ho mai voluto nessuno. Io ho visto i tuoi occhi anche nel buio di quella cabina e sono rimasti dentro ai miei per tutto il tempo. Mi piaci Maura, non voglio più tenermelo dentro."

Maura la guarda per un po' senza dire nulla e poi le accarezza il viso. "Non mi sono mai sentita come mi fai sentire tu Jane. Quando mi guardi mi fai dimenticare tutto ciò che non sia noi due. Mi sono pentita molto di non averti fermata quando te ne stavi andando dalla spiaggia. Ho avuto l'impulso di farlo due volte, ma... Essere qui con te ora mi fa stare così bene, se dopo quella sera non ci fossimo più parlate non so che avrei fatto.. Non voglio mai più starti lontana."

"Vale anche per me,mai più.." Sorride ed inizia a baciarla dolcemente. Maura le mette le braccia attorno al collo ricambiando il bacio. Jane la tiene stretta baciandola per un bel po', staccandosi solo pochi secondi per respirare.

"Mi piaci davvero tanto." La stringe a sé dandole piccoli baci sulle labbra.

"Anche tu mi piaci." Le accarezza un fianco.

"Mi dispiace per ieri sera.."

"Per cosa?"

"Se ho esagerato.."

"Non hai esagerato Maura, io ho esagerato." Abbassa lo sguardo.

"No non é vero."

"Si invece.. io ero su di te a baciarti ovunque.."

"Non mi dispiaceva.."

"Lo so, ma stiamo andando piano e io rischiavo di andare oltre e non volevo.."

"Va bene ma.." Gioca con i suoi capelli. "non devi scusarti insomma."

"Mi sembrava corretto chiederti scusa, visto che abbiamo deciso che... si va piano. Non ti nego che piaceva anche a me."

"Credo che provare sia parte dell'andare piano no?"

"Si, credo di si." Sorride.

"Bene." Sorride e le dà un bacio sul naso.

Jane la guarda negli occhi sorridendo. "Sei speciale."

"Anche tu, è questo il bello di noi due."

"Concordo." Si accoccola contro il corpo di Maura. "Potrei stare qui per sempre con te."

"I frequentatori della tua gondola non ne sarebbero troppo felici."

"Neanche i tuoi amati turisti,ma potrebbero farsene una ragione."

"Giusto! Restiamo così per sempre allora."

"Perfetto." Sorride e le abbassa un pochino il colletto del maglione per baciarle il collo.

Maura annuisce chiudendo gli occhi. "Il collo è il mio punto debole, lo sai.."

"Sto provando, come hai detto tu."

"Brava." Sorride accarezzandole i capelli.

Jane si solleva con il viso e le da un bacio dolce sulle labbra, quando viene interrotta da Jo che le salta addosso. "Ehilà piccina. "Si mette seduta e gioca un pó con lei.

Dopo un po' le due ragazze tornano verso casa seguite da Jo e si godono ancora una volta il panorama. A tavola con tutta la famiglia di Jane chiacchierano, sopratutto della famiglia di Maura e dell'idea di portare Jane a Boston per conoscere i suoi genitori. Una volta concluso il pranzo gli amici di Jane passano a salutare lei e Maura e Angela gli prepara il caffè. Si siedono a parlare e poi i ragazzi tornano a casa e Jane e Maura salgono in camera per preparare le valigie. Quando sono pronte salutano tutta la famiglia Rizzoli, Maura li ringrazia tanto dell'ospitalità e sopratutto ringrazia il nonno per il vino e poi Frankie con la macchina le porta alla stazione e prendono il treno. Durante il viaggio dormono un po' abbracciate e arrivano a Venezia la sera molto tardi. Fuori dalla stazione prendono un taxi.

"Vuoi rimanere o andare a casa?" Sorride prima di comunicare la destinazione al tassista.

"Vado a casa mia. Ho bisogno di riposare nel mio letto." Jane sistema le valigie sul taxi.

Maura dà i due indirizzi e il tassista porta prima a casa lei, perché è più vicina. "Buonanotte." Sorride prima di scendere.

"Notte." La tira verso di se per un bacio e poi la lascia andare.

* * *

><p><strong>Il prossimo capitolo sarà l'ultimo. -Rachele &amp; Irene <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Siamo arrivati alla conclusione di questa fanfiction. Buona lettura!**

* * *

><p><strong>In viaggio verso Boston, due mesi dopo circa..<strong>

Maura e Jane escono dall'aeroporto poco prima di pranzo e con le valigie si mettono ad aspettare la macchina che la madre di Maura ha mandato. Jane di siede sulla sua valigia e tiene la mano di Maura giocando un po' con le sue dita, finché non arriva la macchina e salgono, dirette a casa Isles.

"Sono un po' nervosa.." Si tortura i riccioli.

"Oh che carina." Le dà un bacio sulla guancia. "Tranquilla, mio padre non arriverá fino a domani mattina, hai mezza giornata per rilassarti."

"Uhm questo mi consola." Ridacchia appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Maura.

"Sei dolce." Le bacia la fronte.

"Grazie. Non vedo l'ora di vedere casa tua, dev'essere piena di quadri molto interessanti."

"Oh sì, abbiamo troppi quadri e troppe stanze anche solo per quelli."

"Che bello! Tua madre ha anche uno studio dove dipinge?"

"Certo, é enorme, ti porterá sicuramente a vederlo."

"Oh mio dio, entrerò nello studio di Constance Isles." Le s'illuminano gli occhi. "Dove ha creato tanti capolavori!"

Maura ride. "Sei bellissima quando ti esalti cosí."

Quando finalmente le ragazze arrivano, Jane scende insieme a Maura seguendola, mentre l'autista scarica le valigie. Jane si guarda intorno e quando arrivano alla porta Constance le sta aspettando sul ciglio con un gran sorriso.

"Oh ciao ragazze, finalmente siete qui!"

"Signora Isles, è un piacere essere qui."

"Ciao mamma." Sorride e la abbraccia. "Mi sei mancata".

"Anche tu tesoro. Ciao Jane, com'é andato il volo?"

"Molto bene grazie."

"Bene. Entrate." Si sposta per farle passare. "Se avete fame vi ho fatto preparare qualcosa, altrimenti se preferite riposarvi un po' o fare un giro della casa, ditemi voi."

Jane entra. "Faccio la tipica italiana e opto per il cibo. Poi un giretto per la casa non mi dispiacerebbe."

"Anche io ho fame. Vieni." La prende per mano e la porta in una sala da pranzo molto bella e ordinata.

"Ma è bellissima questa casa." Si guarda intorno sorridendo.

"Ti ringrazio. Prego siediti pure." Le indica la sedia. "Allora.. Maura mi ha raccontato un po' della vostra piccola vacanza a Revere due mesi fa." Sorride.

"E' stata un'esperienza intensa, ma molto bella."

"Abbiamo parlato alla famiglia di Jane di noi e piano piano si stanno abituando. Molto piano, ma va bene perchè stiamo andando piano anche noi, quindi..." Sorride a Jane mentre la cameriera porta da mangiare.

"Per i miei nonni invece non c'è alcun problema." Sorride e si gira verso la cameriera. "Grazie." Sorride e la cameriera ricambia.

"I suoi nonni sono fantastici! Hai sentito papà?"

"Ho provato a chiamarlo un paio di volte, ma come sempre ha il telefono staccato.. Probabilmente starà provando."

"Riproveremo stasera. Dopo a Jane piacerebbe vedere lo studio grande."

"Oh, certamente. Volentieri."

"Non vedo l'ora, sarebbe un grande onore vedere il posto dove ha creato tantissime opere stupende che io ho ammirato solo attraverso un libro."

"Sarà un piacere. Vi ho fatto preparare la camera grande di sopra, spero che vada bene."

"Quella bella?" La guarda.

"Proprio quella, si."

"Fantastico." Sorride tra sé e sè. "Quella stanza è davvero bella, la terrazza é alta e si vede il porto in lontananza."

"Allora dormirò sulla terrazza!" Jane ride scherzando.

Finiscono di mangiare e poi Costance porta Jane a fare un giro per la casa parlandole di tutti i quadri appesi alle pareti e poi Maura va di sopra a portare le valiglie e entra nella sua camera di quando abitava lì, ha molti ricordi e le mancava quella casa. Poi va nella camera grande e inizia a sistemare le sue cose. Intanto Jane si è unita a Constance.

"Ecco il mio studio." Apre la porta ed entra.

Jane la segue. "Mio dio, ma è enorme e quanti quadri, colori e cavalletti!"

"Durante la tua permanenza, potrai entrare qui e dipingere liberamente." Sorride.

"Grazie, io non so che dire." Fa un giro guardando tutto quello che c'è. "Potrei dipingere sua figlia tutto il giorno."

"Mi ha detto che l'hai disegnata a Revere."

"Si, era molto bella seduta nell'erba con quella corona di margherite in testa." Sorride al pensiero.

Constance la guarda dolcemente. "Siete bellissime insieme, sono felice che abbia trovato una ragazza come te."

"Ohhh grazie." Arrossisce.

"Ti va se ti mostro una tecnica di pittura?"

"Certo." Sorride e si avvicina seguendo un po' le spiegazioni di Costance.

* * *

><p>Maura finisce di sistemare e si cambia mettendosi qualcosa di più pesante, a Boston fa più freddo che in Italia, e scende, quando vede che Jane e sua madre stanno dipingendo per non disturbarle prende le chiavi e lascia un biglietto scrivendo che é andata a fare un giro nel quartiere. Dopo un paio d'ore, Constance offre del caffè a Jane e si siedono a chiacchierare in salotto e poi Jane va nella cucina con il cuoco e si mette a cucinare qualcosa aspettando Maura, mentre Constance chiama il marito. Maura fa una bella passeggiata e quando torna vede sua madre che telefona e va in giro per la casa a cercare Jane. Jane sta preparando una torta quando vede Maura entrare in cucina. "Ciao Maura. Com'è andata la tua passeggiata?"<p>

"Benissimo." Sorride e la abbraccia da dietro. "E tu? Hai dipinto?"

"Tua madre mi ha insegnato una delle sue tecniche, ci devo lavorare, ma non sono male. Le sto preparando una torta per ringraziarla."

"Che dolce." Sorride e le dà un bacio sulla guancia.

Jane la mette in frigo e poi prende fra le braccia Maura dandole un bacio."Mi porti a vedere la nostra camera?"

"Subito." Sorride e la prende per mano portandola su per le scale, fino alla camera. "Eccola qui!" Apre la porta e le fa spazio per entrare.

Jane entra. "E' molto bella e accogliente."

"Bella vero? Esci sulla terrazza, é anche meglio." La indica.

Jane apre la porta finestra ed esce appoggiandosi alla ringhiera. "Wow che roba!" Guarda il panorama, praticamente si vede tutta Boston. "E' molto bello qui."

"E' una delle mie stanze preferite." Sorride appoggiandosi alla finestra.

"Ottima scelta." Sorride e si avvicina a Maura prendendole le mani e accarezzandole.

"Devo ammettere che ho ottimi gusti in fatto di molte cose: stanze, cibo, ragazze.."

"Io direi sopratutto ragazze."

"Anche io."

Jane si avvicina e le prende il viso dandole un bacio e spingendola dentro. "Non fa poi così caldo, quasi quasi dormo nel letto con te." Sicura? Perché c'é davvero un bel panorama." Ride.

Jane si allontana un po' da lei guardandola. "Anche qui c'è un bel panorama."

"Ah si? Allora mi sa che devi scegliere quale preferisci.."

"Mmmm..." La prende per mano e la porta verso il letto sdraiandosi per farla mettere sopra di lei. "Scelgo questo panorama." Sorride indicandole il suo corpo.

"Grazie." Sorride e si abbassa dandole un bacio sulle labbra. Jane ricambia il bacio tenendola per i fianchi. Maura si sposta sul suo mento e poi sul collo, ma non si appoggia troppo a lei.

Jane porta un po' indietro la testa per lasciare spazio a Maura. "Mi piacciono le tue labbra." Chiude gli occhi.

"Sul tuo collo stanno benissimo."

"Stanno benissimo ovunque sul mio corpo."

"Quello non lo so, non l'ho mai provato.." Le sposta un po' il collo della maglia per baciarle le spalle.

"Non importa, ne sono convinta lo stesso."

Maura continua a baciarla dolcemente e quando sente che é meglio fermarsi si alza, sedendosi di fianco a lei. Jane si sistema la maglietta e si alza. "Vado in bagno." Sorride imbarazzata e si allontana.

"Sì.." Si sdraia sul letto e chiude gli occhi.

Jane si appoggia al lavandino e si guarda allo specchio. È difficile resistere, ormai sono tre mesi che escono insieme e tutto quello che fanno è baciarsi. Apre il rubinetto e prende un po' d'acqua ghiacciata fra le mani e se la tira in faccia. Poi si asciuga e torna in camera. "Io vado nello studio di tua madre a disegnare un po'."

"Okay.. Se poi hai voglia di fare un giro in città chiamami. Io leggo un po'."

"Magari domani.." Sorride debolmente e poi esce dalla stanza andando nello studio di Constance e iniziando a disegnare.

Maura si mette a leggere ma si distrae facilmente quindi si mette stesa girata verso la terrazza e guarda fuori finché non si addormenta.

* * *

><p>"Ciao Jane." Constance entra nello studio sedendosi sul divanetto con una tazza di the in mano.<p>

"Salve signora Isles"

"Cosa disegni di bello?"

"La vista che c'è dalla terrazza della camera, ho una buona memoria fotografica, quindi è impressa nella mia mente e riesco a riprodurla."

"Interessante." Prende un sorso di the. "Maura è nella sua stanza?"

"Si, ha detto che aveva voglia di leggere un po'. "Sorride e continua a disegnare scambiando una parola con Constance ogni tanto.

* * *

><p>Maura dorme per un'oretta buona, quando si sveglia fuori il sole ha già cominciato a scendere. Indossa un maglione e scende, per andare a farsi una tazza di the.<p>

Jane sistema e poi si rivolge a Constance. "Se mi vuole scusare, vado a chiamare i miei genitori." Sorride uscendo dallo studio e va in camera, prende il telefono ed esce in terrazza per chiamare i suoi. Intanto Costance sbircia il disegno, è molto bello, le piace. Poi scende in cucina per appoggiare la tazza vuota e incontra sua figlia.

"Ciao Maura, hai dormito?" La guarda.

"Un po'." Sorride strofinandosi gli occhi mentre si versa il the.

"Io ero con Jane nello studio, ha fatto un disegno magnifico. Ha proprio un talento naturale."

"E' vero. Quando avrà colorato il disegno che ha fatto a Revere te lo mostreró, é davvero bellissimo!"

"Volentieri." Sorride e si siede. "Va tutto bene con lei? Insomma, vi trovate bene l'una con l'altra?"

"Sì..." Sorride sospirando. "Va tutto bene.."

"Sei sicura cara?" Mette la mano sulla sua. "Il tuo sospiro dice il contrario."

Maura alza lo sguardo dalla tazza a sua madre. "E' che noi la stiamo prendendo con calma, ma sta diventando troppo con calma.. almeno per me..."

"Intendi dire per il.." Pende un bel respiro. "sesso?" La guarda.

Maura arrossisce e torna a guardare la tazza. "Un po' per tutto in realtà... E sì, anche per quello... Io non voglio correre o metterle pressione, non lo farei mai, ma sta diventando pesante continuare a trattenersi.."

"Oh tesoro." Le sorride dolcemente. "Perché semplicemente non ti lasci andare e vedi come reagisce, sono sicura che in ogni caso Jane ti tratterà con rispetto."

"Ci ho già provato una volta, e lei si é fermata.. Dice di aver esagerato lei ma so di essere stata io.. E se reagisce in questo modo per così poco.. Io non lo so, ho paura di allontanarla."

"Eccomi." Jane sorride entrando in cucina." A chi va un po' di torta?" Le guarda. "Oh scusate, forse ho interrotto qualcosa." Guarda in basso imbarazzata.

"Non ti preoccupare cara. Vada per la torta."

"L'ho fatta per lei, per ringraziarla dell'ospitalità e per avermi lasciato libero accesso al suo studio." Sorride iniziando a mettere le fette nei piatti.

Maura finisce il the. "Ha un buonissimo profumo." Sorride e avvicina la sedia al tavolo.

Constance ne prende un po'. "Mmm è buonissima!" Sorride a Jane.

"Grazie mille." Ne mangia un po'.

"Davvero ottima." Maura guarda Jane sorridendo.

"Grazie amore." Sorride e sta per prendere un altro po' di torta quando si blocca ripensando un secondo alla parola che l'è uscita dalla bocca.

Maura rimane con la forchetta a mezz'aria tra il piatto e la bocca e lentamente alza gli occhi per guardare Jane. "Prego..." Sorride arrossendo.

Jane si avvicina e le da un piccolo bacio sulle labbra." Avevi della cioccolata." Sorride e torna a mangiare la torta.

"Grazie.." Sorride leccandosi il labbro.

Constance finisce la torta. "Se volete scusarmi, devo provare di nuovo a chiamare tuo padre, sperando che almeno per cena faccia una pausa e riesca a rispondermi." Sorride alzandosi e uscendo.

Jane lascia la forchetta e prende il viso di Maura fra le mani per baciarla con passione. Maura appoggia la sua forchetta sul tavolo e si tiene alla sedia per non perdere l'equilibrio, sporgendosi verso Jane. Jane si avvicina di più iniziando a baciarle il collo. Maura facendo perno con una gamba avvicina la sua sedia a quella di Jane e appoggiando una mano sulla sua gamba per rimanere in equilibrio chiude gli occhi.

"Andiamo in camera Maura ti prego." Sussurra con la bocca appoggiata al suo collo.

Maura sente improvvisamente caldo e solleva il mento di Jane per darle un bacio, si alza in piedi tirandola con sé e stacca le labbra dalle sue solo per fare le scale. Jane la segue e quando entrano in camera chiude la porta mettendoci contro Maura per baciarla di nuovo. La bionda ricambia il bacio e avvicina il suo corpo a quello di Jane mentre con la mano destra gira la chiave nella serratura della porta. Jane intanto inizia a spogliarla baciandola ovunque. Quando Jane stacca le labbra dalle sue Maura apre gli occhi e la guarda. "Jane.. Io non voglio pressarti.." Cerca si parlare anche se i baci di Jane la distraggono non poco. "Perció se non sei sicura, dimmelo ora ti prego.."

Jane si ferma e si solleva per guardarla negli occhi. "Sono sicura da quando siamo andate a Revere, non desidero altro che fare l'amore con te."

Maura la guarda negli occhi e la bacia. "Anche io."

Jane si fa spogliare da Maura e poi la prende in braccio portandola verso il letto e continuando a baciarla. "Sei bella come ti immaginavo."

Maura chiude gli occhi al contatto della pelle di Jane sulla sua. "Sei perfetta." Sorride facendo scivolare le mani sulla sua schiena.

Jane si sdraia sopra Maura e la bacia tutta scendendo piano,fermandosi al seno iniziando a leccare i suoi capezzoli.

"Oh Jane.." Maura avvolge i fianchi di Jane con le sue gambe inarcando un po' la schiena.

"Il tuo seno, è la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto." Li mordicchia un po' e poi riprende la discesa. Maura allenta un po' la stretta con le gambe per permetterle di scivolare giú e le accarezza i capelli che le fanno il solletico sulla pancia.

Jane arriva all'intimo di Maura e le da dei piccoli baci." Sei molto bagnata." Sorride e poi inizia a leccare con dolcezza.

"Cristo Jane! Oh dio.." Alza un po' il bacino per assecondare i suoi movimenti, gemendo piano. Jane aumenta il ritmo con la lingua, mentre le sue mani percorrono le cosce di Maura lentamente.

"Jane.. Non smettere.." Maura ansima un po', tenendo i pugni stretti alle lenzuola. Jane penetra Maura con la lingua a ritmo sostenuto e le prende i fianchi per farla muovere insieme a lei. Maura si solleva sui gomiti guidando Jane con una mano tra i suoi capelli. "You are wonderful.." _("Sei meravigliosa.")_ Jane si fa guidare dalla mano di Maura succhiando ogni tanto il clitoride. Maura sta facendo del suo meglio per non fare rumore, ma i movimenti di Jane la fanno gemere sempre più forte, finché non viene soffocando il nome di Jane per non urlarlo. Jane si ferma gradualmente e risale Maura dandole dei piccoli baci, finché non arriva al suo viso e le da un bacio dolce sulle labbra.

Maura cerca di riprendere un respiro regolare e aprendo gli occhi vede il viso di Jane sul suo, sentire le loro labbra insieme la fa sentire felice e totalmente innamorata. "Sai," Si stacca "ho letto da qualche parte che non bisognerebbe mai dire 'ti amo' dopo aver fatto l'amore, perché potrebbe essere solo una sensazione momentanea e non un vero sentimento. Se ora te lo dico ci credi che non é solo una sensazione momentanea?"

Jane la guarda negli occhi. "Stavo per dirti proprio la stessa cosa." Sorride.

"Ti amo.." Sorride guardandole le labbra.

"Ti amo." Sorride e si abbassa con il viso per darle un bacio. Maura risponde al bacio prendendole il viso tra le mani e mentre la accarezza si dà una spinta con la gamba per girarsi, facendo sì che ora sia Jane ad essere sotto di lei.

Jane rompe il bacio e la guarda. "Sei bellissima."

"Anche tu, sei la cosa più bella su cui abbia mai posato gli occhi." Sorride iniziando a lasciarle piccoli baci sul collo.

Jane sorride e le accarezza la schiena chiudendo gli occhi. Maura si mette a cavalcioni delle gambe di Jane per essere più comoda, e lentamente scivola giù, lasciando una scia di baci a mano a mano che si allontana dal collo di Jane andando verso il suo seno, la sua pancia.. Con le dita le accarezza dolcemente i fianchi e quando arriva a baciarle sotto l'ombelico, allarga un po' le gambe di Jane, giusto per potersi sdraiare in mezzo, e mentre le accarezza le cosce la bacia dolcemente.

Jane inizia ad ansimare e si rilassa totalmente. "Avevo ragione sai?! Le tue labbra sono perfette ovunque sul mio corpo."

"Vale la pena provare ogni tanto." Sorride e inizia a giocare con la lingua attorno al clitoride di Jane. "Ohhh siii.." Maura sorride alla reazione di Jane e va un po' più veloce accarezzandole le gambe.

"You're more wonderful than me!" _("Sei più stupefacente di me!") _geme muovendosi a ritmo di Maura.

"We'll have to see about that." _("Vedremo.") _Sorride e assecondando i movimenti di Jane aumenta in ritmo e profondità, solleticandole i fianchi con le punte delle dita.

"Challenge accepted" _("Sfida accettata.") _Sorride e mette una mano fra i capelli di Maura. "Dio mio, mmmm, siii continua.." Maura fa come le dice Jane, un po' lasciandosi guidare e un po' facendo a modo suo, sorridendo ad ogni movimento di Jane.

"Sto venendo, siii." Apre gli occhi e si mette seduta accarezzando i capelli di Maura e dopo un paio di minuti viene cercando di non far troppo casino. Maura rallenta dolcemente e mettendosi in ginocchio tra le gambe di Jane le prende le mani e intreccia le loro dita insieme, appoggiando la fronte sulla sua.

Jane la guarda negli occhi dandole un bacio. "È tutto perfetto con te." Maura sorride, baciandole la guancia, quando qualcuno bussa timidamente alla porta.

E' la cameriera. "Signorina Isles, quando volete scendere la cena è pronta."

"Grazie! Arriviamo tra un attimo." Sorride sentendo i passi della cameriera che si allontanano dalla porta.

Jane l'abbraccia dandole tanti piccoli baci sulla spalla e poi si alza tenendola in braccio. "Sono felice." Sorride e la mette giù per rivestirsi.

"Anche io." Sorride recuperando i suoi vestiti dal letto e dal pavimento, e quando é finalmente vestita va davanti allo specchio cercando di dare un senso al groviglio che sono diventati i suoi capelli. Jane si veste velocemente e poi butta in avanti la testa e mettendo una mano fra i riccioli, li scompiglia un pó e poi torna su. "Io sono pronta."

Maura si arrende e fa lo stesso, anche se i suoi capelli non risultano perfettamente pettinati come prima di salire in camera. Si guarda allo specchio, ha un bel colorito rosa sulle guance e tutto il suo viso sorride, probabilmente chiunque sarebbe in grado di capire come ha occupato l'ultima ora del suo tempo, ma alla fine c'è solo sua madre ad aspettarle. "Andiamo." Prende per mano Jane e scendono.

"Dopo mi piacerebbe mostrarti il disegno che sto facendo. Non sta venendo poi tanto male."

"Sono sicura che qualsiasi cosa sia sta venendo beniss-" Entrano nella sala dove si cena e Maura si immobilizza e lascia istintivamente la mano di Jane vedendo suo padre, seduto a tavola, che legge il giornale. "Daddy?!" _("Papi?!")_

"Hello sweetheart!" _("Ciao tesoro!") _Si alza sorridendole e le va incontro per abbracciarla.

Constance entra nella stanza. "Caro non- Oh, ragazze, ciao." Sorride a Jane.

Jane ricambia il sorriso a Constance e poi guarda il signor Isles. "Buonasera signore." Sorride allungando la mano.

"Buonasera. La tua amica italiana giusto?" Sorride a Maura, tenendo un braccio intorno alla sua spalla.

"Sì, lei é Jane."

"Bellissimo nome. Piacere di conoscerti Jane." Sorride stringendole la mano.

"Piacere mio."

"So (_quindi_) ... Come mai qui papà? Credevo arrivassi domani."

"Ho trovato un volo nel pomeriggio e ne ho approfittato. Mi mancavano le mie donne. Ah Jane, abbi pazienza con il mio italiano un po' fuori allenamento."

"Non c'è problema, capisco anche l'inglese. Se ha dei problemi con qualche parola, la pronunci pure in inglese."

"Grazie. Ci accomodiamo?"

"Certo." Sorride e si siedono mentre iniziano a portare da mangiare.

"Eri in Francia papà?"

"Esattamente, ero a Nizza. E' stato un mese un po' intenso, per fortuna ora ho qualche giorno di riposo prima di partire."

"Cosí presto?" Lo guarda sua moglie.

"Devo cara.. Mi hanno chiamato a Berlino e a Francoforte."

"Maura mi ha parlato del suo lavoro. E' un lavoro molto bello, sono stata una volta a teatro per assistere ad uno spettacolo di un'orchestra, è stato emozionante." Inizia a mangiare. "Anche se forse ero ancora troppo piccola per apprezzare a pieno la situazione.

"Anche solo il fatto che te lo ricordi vuol dire che l'hai saputo apprezzare."

"Sai caro, Jane sta disegnando la vista dalla stanza grande. Ha un vero e proprio talento."

"Oh signora Isles." Arrossisce.

"Non vedo l'ora di vederlo."

"Anche io. Hai dato la camera grande a Jane? Wow Constance, finalmente la metti ad uso, sono sorpreso." Ridacchia.

"È un ospite d'onore, meritava di essere trattata di conseguenza." La guarda sorridendo.

"Grazie, siete molto gentili." Sorride.

"Figurati, grazie a te per aver accompagnato Maura."

"Se mi volete scusare, andrei a riposare, il viaggio e il lavoro mi hanno stancato molto. Vieni a fare la nostra solita passeggiata domani mattina Maura?" La guarda.

"Certo papà. Buonanotte."

* * *

><p>Quando tutti danno la buonanotte al signor Isles e lui sale le scale, Jane dice che ha bisogno di un po' d'aria fresca e così si congeda da Maura e Constance ed esce sedendosi sul prato. Maura intanto finisce di bere il the e chiacchiera un po' con sua madre.<p>

"Sembri un'altra persona sai?" Sorride guardando la figlia.

"Si nota molto?" Arrossisce.

"Sono brava a notare certe cose su mia figlia." Le accarezza la mano.

* * *

><p>Jane si sdraia stringendosi nella felpa. Chiude gli occhi per un istante e poi li riapre guardando il cielo. È limpido e le stelle si vedono benissimo. Sta pensando all'amore che ha fatto con Maura e a quel <em>'Ti amo' <em>e sorride. Chiude di nuovo gli occhi e con la mente ripercorre ogni sensazione che ha provato quando era nel letto con la sua ragazza. Quando finisce il suo the Maura va a farsi una doccia e chiede a sua mamma di dire a Jane che é salita quando rientra. Constance la abbraccia e poi Maura sale di sopra.

Jane rientra dopo qualche minuto e da la buonanotte a Constance e poi sale le scale e quando entra in camera vede Maura che si sta mettendo il pigiama. "Ehilà bellissima." Sorride.

"Ciao." Si abbottona la maglia del suo pigiama e le sorride. "Tutto ok?"

"Si certo." Sorride ed inizia a spogliarsi.

"Scusa la sorpresa, non avevo idea che mio padre fosse arrivato mentre noi.. eravamo qui."

"Non ti preoccupare piccola." Le da un bacio sulla fronte e poi indossa una maglietta e dei pantaloncini. "Sai è stato come quando tiri via un cerotto, più lento è peggio è.. invece così è stato uno strappo netto, non me l'aspettavo e non ho avuto il tempo di torturarmi." Ride.

"Beh allora sono contenta." Ride e si siede sul letto. "Forse domani mattina gli parlo.."

Jane si siede vicino a lei e le prende la mano. "Voglio che tu sia pronta per farlo, capito?! Nessuna pressione." Sorride mentre le accarezza la mano.

"Grazie. Sei un amore."

"Forza adesso andiamo a dormire, domani mattina hai da fare una passeggiata." S'infilano sotto le coperte.

"Cercheró di non svegliarti, a mio padre piace uscire presto la mattina."

"Non ti preoccupare." La prende fra le braccia. "Ho comunque un disegno da finire."

Maura l'abbraccia e poi chiude gli occhi contro il petto di Jane.

Jane le da un bacio sulla fronte. "Buonanotte tesoro." Chiude gli occhi.

"Buonanotte." Le dà un bacio sul mento e si addormenta.

**Ritorno a Venezia e qualche anno dopo...**

Nel tempo che le due ragazze hanno trascorso a Boston, Maura non ha mai detto al padre di lei e Jane, non sentendosi ancora pronta per affrontare l'argomento e Jane è stata più che felice di rimanerle accanto, proprio come Maura le è rimasta accanto quando ha dovuto affrontare l'argomento con i suoi genitori a Revere. La loro vita prosegue con le solite cose: Maura ha aumentato i gruppi turistici, Jane ha sempre la sua bellissima gondola e ogni tanto aiuta Maura a portare in giro i gruppi. Pian piano Maura sta spostando le sue cose da Jane, hanno deciso di vivere li perchè è comodo per entrambe e in più Maura adora la vista sul canale, che rende ancora più belle le notti di passione con Jane, quando vede la luna specchiarsi nell'acqua mentre sono nel letto. Quando non è impegnata a guidare la gondola, Jane dipinge e riesce a portare i suoi quadri anche in altre città italiane, grazie all'appoggio di Constance, che spesso fa visita alle ragazze e passa le giornate con loro a fare passeggiate, disegnare qua e la il paesaggio e organizzare mostre per lei e la ragazza di sua figlia. Si è anche offerta di tenere qualche lezione all'università che Jane ha frequentato. La famiglia di Jane fa altrettanto, andando a trovare le ragazze o invitandole a Revere, ormai Maura è una di famiglia. Per quanto riguarda il padre di Maura, è sempre in viaggio, ma presto andrà in pensione e ha promesso alla figlia di andare da lei a Venezia per una bella permanenza insieme alla moglie per rilassarsi e sarà proprio in quel periodo che Maura gli dirà: "Sto con Jane papà, ci amiamo." e lui la stringerà forte "Lo sapevo Maura."

**FINE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eccoci qui. In realtà in origine esistevano degli altri capitoli, ma la cosa sarebbe diventata troppo lunga e pesante e così abbiamo preferito concludere così questa storia. <strong>**Speriamo che vi sia piaciuta, se volete lasciare un commento ci fa più che piacere. Dite la vostra! **

**Grazie mille del supporto che ci date ogni volta che scriviamo e pubblichiamo il nostro materiale. -Rachele & Irene  
><strong>


End file.
